Destiny
by Celtix
Summary: Masa lalu. Masa kini. Perputaran takdir antara dua orang terus berjalan. Takdir antara Ichigo dan Orihime pun dimulai. Ichigo pun memasuki Las Noches untuk menyelamatkan Orihime. Ch.14 is up. IchiHime. RnR pleaseeee...
1. Premonition of Storm

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach ... mengambil setting (anggap saja) jaman Heian, di negeri antah berantah...hehehe...

**Chapter 1 : Premonition of Storm**

Di dalam kegelapan itu, sebuah langkah kaki kecil sedang berjalan. Dia merasakan ujung kakinya menyentuh dinginnya air. Seakan dia bediri dengan dikelilingi oleh lautan. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Bulu mata panjang dan lentiknya menyentuh kelopak matanya perlahan. Pupil matanya berusaha menangkap secercah sinar agar dapat melihat di dalam kegelapan pekat itu. Namun tak ada setitik cahaya pun yang dapat ditangkapnya. Dia menekuk lututnya dan menunduk untuk mengambil air yang dipijaknya dengan tangan mungilnya. Dia menadah air dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan melihatnya. Air itu berwarna merah dan terasa sangat dingin.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil memandangi air yang menggenangi telapak tangannya. Dengan cepat, otaknya mengartikan cairan yang dilihatnya itu adalah darah. Dan itu berarti sekarang dia berada di atas genangan darah. Atau bahkan lautan darah.

==/==

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Terdengar suara bel tanda bahaya yang menggema di wilayah kediaman keluarga bangsawan itu. Seisi rumah tampak panik dan berlarian seakan ada 'sesuatu' yang mengharuskan mereka agar segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Mereka tak lagi memikirkan orang lain. Yang ada di dalam benak mereka hanyalah menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

"Hime! Hime! Bangunlah!" ucap seorang pemuda yang sedang membangunkan seorang gadis kecil yang berumur sekitar 9 tahun. Dia berkali-kali menggoyang tubuh adiknya itu agar segera terbangun. Wajahnya tampak tergesa-gesa dan sangat khawatir.

"Ungg~" gadis kecil itu membuka matanya perlahan, "Onii-sama?" ucapnya dengan mata yang masih mengantuk itu. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat wajah kakaknya yang terlihat cemas itu.

"Orihime! Cepat bangun dan pergi dari sini!" Sang kakak membantu adiknya untuk bangun. Dia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh adiknya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu yang masih tak mengerti dengan maksud kakaknya.

"Sudahlah!"

Sang kakak menggandeng tangan mungil adiknya dan membawanya keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka berlari melewati koridor rumah yang panjang. Gadis kecil bernama Orihime itu melihat orang-orang di rumahnya juga berlarian tak tentu arah. Dia hanya bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya, apa yang sedang terjadi? Orihime terus mengikuti kakaknya hingga mereka sampai di halaman rumah mereka.

"Otou-sama? Okaa-sama?" gumam Orihime yang melihat kedua orang tuanya ada di halaman itu, bersama 'seseorang' yang tak dikenal. Ayahnya sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan 'seseorang', sedangkan ibunya sedang terkapar pingsan di rerumputan.

"Okaa-sama!" Sang kakak berlari menuju tempat ibunya yang pingsan.

"Sora," kata ibunya lemah, "lindungilah Orihime-chan," ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan putranya itu seakan perkataannya itu adalah pesan terakhirnya.

Orihime tertegun melihat 'orang' yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya itu. Dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat 'orang' yang dapat melayang di udara seperti itu. Tubuh 'orang itu' melayang-layang di tengah langit malam yang dihiasi cahaya bulan sabit. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih. Termasuk rambut dan pakaiannya. Ukuran tubuhnya kecil, bahkan hampir sama dengan ukuran tubuh Orihime. Dia memakai kimono luar berwarna putih sedangkan kimono dalamnya berwarna hitam. Kemudian yang paling aneh adalah bola mata dan pupilnya yang berwarna hitam kelam dengan iris berwarna oranye yang tampak menyala. Tubuh kecilnya itu seketika bergetar ketika memandang mata 'orang itu'. Seluruh tenaganya seakan diserap olehnya. Dan hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan orang itu adalah 'menyeramkan'.

'Orang itu' merasakan kehadiran Orihime. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang ayah pada gadis kecil yang berdiri sendirian di tengah rerumputan itu. Mata oranyenya memandang lurus mata abu-abu yang bulat milik Orihime. Mata mereka berdua saling memandang dalam satu garis lurus. Dan pada detik berikutnya 'dia' mengerang keras. Suara yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Suaranya memekakkan telinga. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, timbullah sebuah ledakan besar. DUAAARRRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi di halaman rumah keluarga bangsawan Inoue itu. Ledakan tersebut tak hanya menghancurkan halaman indah milik keluarga Orihime itu, tapi juga seluruh bangunan dan juga para manusia yang ada di sana. Kecuali Orihime yang masih berdiri dengan lindungan cahaya lembut yang menyelimutinya.

Seluruh tubuh Orihime gemetar melihatnya. Dia tak mampu berkata maupun bergerak. Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi? Ledakan apa itu? Dan kenapa ada lapisan pelindung yang mengelilinginya? Dia sudah tak mampu untuk berpikir lagi ketika melihat lautan darah yang mengelilinginya. Darah ini milik kedua orang tuanya, juga kakaknya. Juga darah milik semua kerabatnya yang mendiami rumahnya ini. Dan tak ketinggalan darah milik para pelayan yang selama ini selalu setia melayani keluarga bangsawan Inoue. Genangan darah itu menyentuh kakinya. Sama persis seperti mimpinya. Gambaran yang sering muncul dalam mimpinya.

Orihime tak dapat menggerakkan lagi tubuhnya walaupun hanya seujung jarinya. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang sehingga darahnya didistribusikan lebih cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia takut. Sangat takut. Ketakutan yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Orihime berteriak dengan sangat keras untuk mengeluarkan seluruh ketakutannya. Dia pun mengeluarkan cahaya lembut yang melingkupi seluruh daerah rumahnya, termasuk 'orang' yang membuat ledakan sebelumnya. Dia menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyerang 'orang itu' dengan cahaya lembutnya, meskipun dia tak tahu apa sebenarnya cahaya itu dan bagaimana mengendalikannya.

==/==

Keesokan harinya, saat matahari telah muncul dari ufuk timur dan burung sudah mulai bernyanyi, para prajurit Kerajaan Karakura mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk mencari adanya kemungkinan orang yang masih hidup di antara reruntuhan bangunan kediaman keluarga bangsawan Inoue.

"Dia masih hidup," kata pria paruh baya yang sedang menopang tubuh mungil Orihime. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Lapor, Yang Mulia, tak ada lagi yang hidup di sini," kata seorang prajurit.

"Tetaplah mencari! Kemungkinan masih ada yang selamat tidak nol!" perintah pria yang dipanggil 'Yang Mulia' itu. Dia menggendong tubuh Orihime yang tampak kelelahan dan membawanya meninggalkan reruntuhan rumahnya.

==/==

Orihime membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar dia melihat langit-langit yang tampak asing baginya.

"Anda sudah sadar?" tanya seorang wanita berkulit gelap dan berambut ungu yang duduk bersimpuh di samping futon Orihime.

Orihime masih bingung dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Dia memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memperhatikan ruangannya tempatnya berada sekarang ini. "Anda siapa? Ini dimana?"

"Namaku Shihouin Yoruichi. Aku adalah utusan Raja Kerajaan Karakura ini. Sekarang Anda berada di salah satu bangunan di Istana Timur, salah satu bagian dari Istana Karakura," jelas wanita cantik itu.

"Eh?" Orihime tampak sangat terkejut mendengarnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?"

"Yang Mulia Raja menyelamatkan Anda dan dia memberikan tempat ini untuk Anda, Orihime-sama."

"Jadi…." Orihime menutup matanya sejenak seolah dia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Ya. Kediaman keluarga Inoue beserta seluruh anggota keluarga Inoue, semuanya hancur," jelas Yoruichi. Sepertinya dia mengetahui Orihime sedang memikirkan keluarganya.

"Tenanglah," Yoruichi menyentuh pipi kemerahan Orihime, "Yang Mulia sudah menyiapkan dayang dan pengawal untuk Anda. Semuanya, kemarilah!" panggilnya. Dan tak lama kemudian datanglah 2 orang dayang dan 4 orang pengawal. Mereka adalah Ayame, Lily, Tsubaki, Shun'o, Hinagiku, dan Baigon. Yoruichi memperkenalkan mereka satu per satu.

"Ayame, Lily, tolong bantu Orihime-sama untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti kimononya!" perintah Yoruichi.

"Baik!" jawab Ayame dan Lily bersamaan. Ayame segera menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi sedangkan Lily menyiapkan kimono ganti untuk Orihime.

"A-anu, Shihouin-san, bukankah keluarga Shihouin itu keluarga ninja pelindung raja?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya. Ternyata Anda mengetahuinya juga!" Yoruichi tersenyum simpul pada Orihime.

"Lalu, itu, ehmm, panggil saja aku Orihime dan tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa formal," pinta Orihime.

"Kah! Itulah kata-kata yang kutunggu dari tadi!" ucap Yoruichi dengan nada bicara yang agak sedikit kasar. Dia pun mengubah cara duduknya jadi mirip cara duduk laki-laki. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa panggil aku Yoruichi saja!"

"Yo-Yoru-ichi-san?"

"Hahaha! Kau memang imut, Orihime!" Yoruichi mengacak-acak rambut Orihime.

==/==

Orihime memandangi bulan sabit dari jendela kamarnya. Tepat 1 bulan berlalu sejak mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Dia memandang bulan sabit itu dengan mata penuh kerinduan. Pada langit yang sama seperti 1 bulan lalu, seluruh keluarganya telah direnggut darinya.

SRAK! Terdengar suara gesekan antara daun dan ranting di halaman tepat di depan kamar Orihime. Suara seperti ada 'sesuatu' yang menabrak semak-semak di dekat tembok itu. Orihime agak terkejut dengan suara gesekan itu di malam yang sesunyi ini.

"Siapa itu?" bisiknya pelan. Tapi tak ada satu suara pun yang menjawabnya. Rasa penasarannya membuatnya keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju halaman.

Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati semak-semak yang dicurigainya merupakan asal dari suara yang barusan didengarnya. Dia membuka semak-semak itu dan menajamkan matanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi di dalam semak-semak tersebut. Dia tak menemukan apapun selain lubang di dinding yang cukup besar untuk dirinya masuk dengan merangkak. Orihime yang penasaran pun tak mempedulikan lagi kimononya yang akan kotor terkena tanah bila dia masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Akhirnya dia memasukinya. Tubuh mungilnya merangkak dengan mudah ketika menembus lubang di dinding itu.

Dan ternyata di balik dinding, Orihime melihat hamparan rumput yang luas dengan langit malam yang sangat indah. Dia bisa melihat langit tanpa penghalang apapun di sana. Hamburan bintang berkelap-kelip menghiasi kegelapan langit malam. Orihime terpesona untuk sejenak hingga dia menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya ada di sana. Orang berbaring sambil menikmati keindahan langit. Ternyata dialah yang tadi membuat Orihime mendengar suara gesekan semak-semak. Orihime melihat rambut berwarna oranye yang menyala di kegelapan malam itu. Dia pun mendekati orang berambut oranye itu.

"A-anu, permisi…" sapa Orihime.

"Hah?" Dia terkejut dan terbangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Ternyata yang berbaring di rerumputan adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya kira-kira sama dengan Orihime. Dia tampak terkejut ketika Orihime menyapanya. "Si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu tempat ini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, maaf! Namaku Orihime dari keluarga Inoue. Tadi saat aku memandang bulan dari kamar, aku mendengar suara dan mengikutinya. Akhirnya aku sampai di sini," jelas Orihime.

"Kau tinggal di tempat itu?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut oranye itu.

"Ya," Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Hmm…." Anak lelaki itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kemarilah!" dia menepuk rumput di sampingnya pertanda mempersilakan Orihime duduk di sebelahnya. Orihime pun duduk di sebelah anak lelaki itu.

"Namaku Ichigo. Panggil saja Ichigo," katanya. "Apa kau juga suka memandangi langit?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya. Langit malam ini sangat indah. Apalagi langit yang terlihat di sini, benar-benar indah," jawab Orihime.

"Hehe, iya, kan? Di sini memang tempat terindah untuk melihat langit karena tak ada halangan apapun. Eh, tapi ini tempat rahasia!" ucap Ichigo.

"Eh?"

"Aku sendiri yang menemukannya. Yang tahu cuma aku, Kaa-chan, lalu kamu!"

"Waah~! Sepertinya seru! Baiklah, tempat rahasia, ya?"

Mereka pun saling mengaitkan jari kelingking sebagai tanda janji mereka akan membuat tempat ini sebagai tempat rahasia.

"Lalu, dimana ibumu? Kenapa dia tidak melihat langit hari ini?" tanya Orihime.

"Di sana!" Ichigo menunjuk pada bintang di langit. "Kaa-chan sudah menjadi bintang di langit. Kudengar orang yang sudah meninggal akan terus hidup sebagai bintang di langit malam untuk selalu menerangi orang yang disayanginya semasa hidupnya. Makanya sekarang Kaa-chan pasti sedang melihatku dari atas sana," jelas Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, apa bintang-bintang itu adalah seluruh keluargaku?" kata Orihime yang memandangi bintang dengan mata sepi.

Ichigo menyadarinya. Tak ada seorang pun yang tak tahu tragedi berdarah yang menimpa keluarga Inoue 1 bulan yang lalu. Dan satu-satunya yang berhasil selamat hanyalah gadis kecil di hadapannya ini. "Ya. Mereka semua pasti adalah bintang-bintang itu. Bintang-bintang itu akan selalu melihatmu. Mungkin ayah dan ibumu akan berpikir, apa Orihime menjadi anak yang baik hari ini?" katanya yang berusaha menghibur Orihime yang terlihat sedih.

Padahal sejak kejadian malam itu Orihime tak pernah sekalipun menangis. Dia selalu berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis dan tidak membuat khawatir Yoruichi yang mendatanginya setiap hari, juga 6 orang pelayannya. Tapi, entah kenapa begitu mendengar perkataan Ichigo, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dia tak dapat lagi membendung rasa rindunya. Orihime hanya bisa menumpahkannya dengan aliran air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Hei, hei, Orihime, jangan menangis!" Ichigo yang merasa bersalah telah membuat gadis kecil di depannya ini menangis langsung memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya. "Sudah, sudah! Kalau aku menangis, Kaa-chan selalu melakukan hal ini padaku sampai aku berhenti menangis. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, ya," hibur Ichigo.

"Otou-sama… Okaa-sama… Onii-sama…. Aku merindukan mereka," ucap Orihime dalam isak tangisnya. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan Ichigo mengalir dari dalam pelukannya dan sentuhannya di rambut panjang Orihime.

"Ya. Aku mengerti perasaanmu itu, Orihime. Aku pun kemari karena merindukan Kaa-chan," ucap Ichigo pelan di dekat telinga Orihime. "Kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu menangis. Tapi ingatlah, seluruh keluargamu yang telah menjadi bintang pasti ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Dan aku pun ingin melihat senyummu."

Akhirnya Orihime pun menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukan Ichigo.

==/==

"Takdir Pangeran semakin mendekat. Kita harus melakukan 'rencana tersebut' secepatnya, Yang Mulia," kata Urahara Kisuke, sang peramal.

"Apa tak ada cara lain?" tanya orang yang dipanggil 'Yang Mulia'.

"Hamba melihat bintang milik Pangeran malam ini dan pertandanya semakin mendekat. Muncul satu bintang lagi yang memiliki cahaya seterang bintang Pangeran. Itu berarti takdir mereka sudah mulai berjalan," jelas Urahara.

"Bagaimana menurut pendapatmu, Yoruichi?" tanya Yang Mulia pada Yoruichi.

"Hamba rasa jika Kisuke mengatakan seperti itu, maka sebaiknya segera dilaksanakan," jawab Yoruichi.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kondisi Inoue Orihime? Kau mendatanginya setiap hari, kan?"

"Ya. Tampaknya Orihime-sama telah dapat menerima kejadian yang menimpanya. Hamba tak pernah melihatnya menangis sekalipun," jelas Yoruichi. Memang, selama 1 bulan ini Orihime tak pernah menangis. Dan Yoruichi pun mengira kalau Orihime akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya khawatir bagaimana kalau dia mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya," kata Sang Raja.

"Untuk itulah, hamba menyarankan agar 'rencana tersebut' segera dilaksanakan. Tak hanya untuk menyelamatkan Pangeran dan Inoue Orihime-sama, tapi juga seluruh umat manusia di dunia ini," sela Urahara.

==/==

Thx 4 review . . . ^-^

Aq masih bingung sama rate-nya nih...mungkin bakalan naik...coz critanya sepertinya agak serius...hehehehe...


	2. New World

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Chapter 2 : New World**

Keesokan harinya, Yoruichi kembali mendatangi Orihime di kediamannya di istana timur dengan membawa sebuah perintah dari Baginda Raja.

"Eh? Tunangan Pangeran?" tanya Orihime seakan tak percaya dengan berita yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Yoruichi padanya.

"Ya. Kau diperintahkan untuk menjadi tunangan Pangeran. Kemudian pernikahannya akan diadakan setelah kalian melakukan upacara kedewasaan, yaitu saat berumur 15 tahun," jelas Yoruichi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Orihime menjawab, "Baiklah."

"Hah?" Yoruichi tak menyangka Orihime akan menyetujuinya dengan cepat. "Apa benar tak apa-apa?"

"Ya," Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Yang Mulia Raja telah menyelamatkanku dan memungutku yang sebatang kara ini. Selain itu, Yoruichi-san juga selalu menemaniku setiap hari. Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak keinginan kalian berdua," jelas Orihime dengan tetap tersenyum.

Yoruichi melihat ada yang aneh dengan senyuman Orihime hari ini. Senyumannya kali ini seakan tanpa beban sama sekali. Meskipun selama 1 bulan ini Orihime tak pernah menangis, tapi selama 1 bulan ini Yoruichi sama sekali belum pernah melihat senyuman tulus Orihime seperti yang baru saja diperlihatkannya.

"Apa ada hal baik yang terjadi?" tanya Yoruichi yang terlihat agak menaruh curiga pada kebahagiaan Orihime yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Orihime agak tersentak mendengar Yoruichi bertanya demikian. "Ah, ah! Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, kok!" Orihime berusaha menyembunyikan pertemuannya dengan anak lelaki berambut oranye tadi malam. Bagaimanapun pertemuan mereka berdua adalah rahasia yang tak boleh diketahui orang lain.

Yoruichi mengelus rambut Orihime. "Ya, sudahlah! Syukurlah kalau kau bisa kembali ceria, Orihime!" katanya yang terlihat sangat lega dengan perubahan Orihime.

"Ehehehe, terima kasih!"

"Ah, aku harus segera kembali ke tempat Yang Mulia untuk menyampaikan kabar baik ini! Sampai jumpa!" pamit Yoruichi dan pada detik berikutnya dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan Orihime dengan menggunakan jurus ninjanya. Meskipun Orihime sudah biasa melihatnya tapi tetap saja dia takjub saat melihat shunpo milik Yoruichi barusan.

"Hhh, untunglah! Hampir saja aku kelepasan bicara soal Ichigo. Habis, kata Ichigo kan pertemuan kemarin itu rahasia. Ehehehe. Tapi sepertinya memang perasaanku sangat lega setelah menangis semalam," bisik Orihime pada dirinya.

==/==

"Saya tak mengira Anda akan dengan mudah menyetujui pertunangan itu, Orihime-sama," celetuk Lily saat dia sedang merapikan rambut Orihime siang itu.

"Ya, saya juga sama sekali tak menyangkanya. Bukankah Anda belum pernah bertemu dengan Pangeran?" tambah Ayame yang sedang memakaikan kimono pada Orihime.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha untuk berteman dengan Pangeran," jawab Orihime polos.

"Eh? Berteman?" tanya Lily dan Ayame bersamaan.

"Orihime-sama, maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi Anda tahu kan apa arti dari 'tunangan'?" tanya Lily.

"Ya, tentu saja! Yang Mulia Raja dan Yoruichi-san ingin aku berteman dengan Pangeran, kan?" ucap Orihime dengan polosnya sehingga Lily dan Ayame bisa menebak kalau dia sama sekali tak mengerti arti dari kata 'tunangan'.

"Orihime-sama, tunangan itu berarti suatu saat Anda akan menikah dengan Pangeran," Ayame berusaha menjelaskan arti kata 'tunangan' pada majikannya itu.

"Menikah? Apa itu menikah? Apa sejenis makanan? Uhm, aku belum pernah memakannya," tanya Orihime yang mulai berkhayal yang tidak-tidak mengenai makanan yang dinamakan 'menikah'.

"Menikah itu berarti hidup bersama dengan seseorang dan orang yang akan hidup bersama dengan Orihime-sama seumur hidup adalah Pangeran," jelas Ayame. Dia sudah selesai memakaikan kimono pada Orihime.

"Biasanya orang itu akan menikah dan hidup bersama dengan orang yang paling dicintainya," tambah Lily sambil menyematkan hiasan rambut berbentuk mirip buah anggur di rambut panjang Orihime.

"Orang yang dicintai?"

"Ya, orang yang paling penting di dalam hidup Orihime-sama. Saya rasa suatu saat Orihime-sama akan menemukan orang tersebut. Jika bertemu dengannya maka dada akan berdebar-debar dan dunia terasa sangat indah," jelas Lily. Dia mengarahkan Orihime ke cermin yang cukup besar untuk melihat hasil karyanya dan Ayame pada diri Orihime.

"Hmm," gumam Orihime sambil melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Dia berpikir selama ini belum ada orang yang mampu membuat dadanya berdebar-debar seperti yang dikatakan Lily.

==/==

Malam itu, Orihime kembali menemui Ichigo di tempat rahasia mereka berdua. Lagi-lagi dia melihat Ichigo yang berbaring memandangi langit di hamparan rerumputan tersebut.

"Kau sudah datang?" sapa Ichigo ketika melihat kedatangan Orihime.

"Ya. Aku ingin selalu melihat bintang. Hanya pada malam hari saja aku merasa bisa bersama dengan keluargaku yang telah menjadi bintang," jawab Orihime sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Ichigo dan duduk memandangi langit malam itu.

"Ah!" Ichigo menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan kemudian menarik tangan mungil Orihime. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!"

"Eh?" Orihime yang kaget tak terkira hanya dapat mengikuti kemana Ichigo menariknya. Dan di luar dugaan, tangannya yang digandeng Ichigo terasa agak panas dan dia merasakan ada kehangatan di dadanya.

==/==

Ichigo terus menggandeng Orihime melewati hamparan rerumputan itu. Orihime baru menyadari ternyata hamparan itu begitu luas dan terhubung dengan luar istana. Mereka pun melewati sebuah desa yang berada di pinggiran rerumputan itu. Rumah-rumah penduduk yang mereka lewati tampak sangat sederhana dan terlihat sepi seolah tak ada yang tinggal di dalam rumah. Ichigo masih terus menarik tangan Orihime menuju ke sebuah lapangan yang tak jauh dari desa. Dan di sana Orihime melihat pemandangan yang selama ini belum pernah dilihatnya. Di lapangan itu banyak sekali lampu warna-warni yang terpasang di toko-toko kecil. Lampu-lampu tersebut tampak seperti bintang yang berkelip-kelip dan menerangi lautan manusia yang ada di sana.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Orihime yang merasa sangat takjub.

"Festival musim panas," jawab Ichigo.

"Waahh~! Indah sekali! Lampu-lampu tampak seperti cahaya bintang. Dan lihatlah itu, Ichigo! Banyak sekali penjual makanan juga mainan!" Wajah Orihime mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan ketika melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan seperti ini. Memang selama ini Orihime dibesarkan sebagai seorang putri bangsawan yang sama sekali tak pernah menjejakkan kakinya ke tempat-tempat rakyat negeri ini. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dinamakan festival.

"Ayo!"

Lagi-lagi Ichigo menarik tangan Orihime. Kali ini dia membawa Orihime ke sebuah toko makanan. Orihime memilih banyak sekali jenis makanan. Dia membeli berbagai jenis permen, donut, dan es krim dan segera menghabiskan semuanya. Ichigo merasa sangat lega ternyata Orihime menyukai festival ini. Kemudian Orihime tertarik dengan toko perhiasan yang ada di dekat toko makanan yang baru saja disinggahinya.

"Wah~, 'ichigo'!" ucap Orihime ketika melihat hiasan rambut berbentuk buah strawberry dengan bulu burung berwarna merah muda yang terlihat sangat cantik.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Ichigo yang mengira Orihime memanggil namanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia sadar kalau Orihime tertarik pada hiasan rambut berbentuk buah strawberry yang artinya sama dengan namanya.

"Dengar ya, Orihime, namaku itu 'ichi' dari 'ittoushou' (hadiah utama) dan 'go' dari 'shugoshin' (dewa pelindung), tahu! Bukan 'ichigo' (strawberry)!" jelas Ichigo yang sepertinya agak marah kalau Orihime menyamakan namanya dengan nama buah-buahan itu.

"Hah? Aku tak bilang kalau strawberry itu kamu, kok! Tapi bukannya pengucapannya sama? Sama-sama 'ichigo'. Manis, kan? Ehehehe!" ucap Orihime tanpa merasa kalau Ichigo dibuat kesal dengannya.

"Sama sekali nggak manis, tahu!" bentak Ichigo. Dia merasa wajahnya agak memerah dan segera mengambil jepitan rambut berbentuk strawberry itu kemudian menyematkannya di rambut Orihime. "Paman, aku beli ini!" katanya sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang kepada penjualnya.

"Eh? Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membelinya?" tanya Orihime yang kaget karena hiasan rambut cantik yang diinginkannya tiba-tiba bisa berada di rambutnya, apalagi Ichigo yang membelikannya untuknya. "Terima kasih, Ichigo! Kalau seperti ini rasanya seperti Ichigo selalu ada bersamaku, ya? Ehehehe!"

"Berisik! Kau itu nggak manis, tahu!" bentak Ichigo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam karena melihat wajah Orihime yang berseri-seri karena jepit rambut strawberry pemberiannya.

"Ichigo! Ternyata kau datang!" panggil sebuah suara perempuan yang agak berat dari kejauhan.

"Rukia!" pekik Ichigo ketika menyadari siapa yang barusan memanggilnya. "Juga Renji dan Chad!" sapanya pada dua orang anak laki-laki yang berada di samping Rukia.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Rukia ketika melihat Orihime yang ada bersama Ichigo.

"Na-namaku Inoue Orihime. Panggil saja Orihime. Aku teman Ichigo. Salam kenal," sapa Orihime. Dia merasa gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek yang ada di hadapannya ini sungguh sangat cantik. Bola matanya yang besar dan berwarna ungu itu menyiratkan cahaya di dalamnya dan terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Aku Rukia. Kami juga teman Ichigo. Salam kenal, Orihime," sapa Rukia pada Orihime. Dan Orihime pun merasa senyuman gadis ini sangat manis.

"Namaku Renji. Abarai Renji," kata anak lelaki berambut merah yang datang bersama Rukia.

"Sado Yasutora. Ichigo biasa memanggilku Chad," ucap anak laki-laki yang bertubuh besar dan berkulit agak gelap itu.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan, Ichigo? Kau ini lama sekali! Kita harus segera berada di sana sekarang! Kalau tidak maka kita tak akan mendapatkannya!" paksa Rukia. Dia segera menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Eh? Maaf, maaf, tadi aku agak keasyikan beli makanan!" ucap Ichigo. Dia pun mengikuti Rukia.

"Ayo, Renji! Chad! Juga Orihime!" Rukia menuntun teman-temannya menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang datang ke festival itu.

"Eh? Eh? Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Orihime.

Ichigo segera menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya melewati kerumunan orang. "Lihat saja nanti," jawab Ichigo yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Orihime.

==/==

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang agak tinggi dari lapangan itu hingga mereka bisa melihat desa dan cahaya lampu festival gemerlapan di bawah mereka.

"Fiuh~ untung saja belum dimulai!" gumam Rukia lega.

"Memangnya kau kemana saja? Kami sudah lama menunggumu, tahu!" bentak Renji.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting kan masih belum dimulai," ucap Ichigo tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Pasti Ichigo terlambat gara-gara aku. Aku baru pertama kali ini ke festival, jadi aku langsung mengunjungi toko makanan dan membeli banyak makanan," kata Orihime yang dipenuhi rasa penyesalan.

"Aah~ itu bukan salahmu kok, Orihime," ucap Rukia yang melegakan hati Orihime. Dia merasa tak tega melihat wajah sedih Orihime.

"Ya, benar! Yang salah itu memang si bodoh ini!" tambah Renji.

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?" bentak Ichigo.

"Sudah dimulai," kata Chad datar ketika melihat cahaya di langit malam itu.

SYUUUNNGGG! DUAAARRR!

Kembang api yang berwarna-warni dilepaskan berkali-kali di langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang itu. Bentuknya pun bervariasi, mulai dari bentuk bulatan, bentuk bunga, hingga berbentuk seperti air mancur. Mereka yang ada di sana terkesima melihatnya. Terutama Orihime yang baru pertama kali ini melihat kembang api di langit seindah ini. Matanya sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari untaian cahaya yang dilihatnya. Pemandangan yang begitu indah, begitu juga dengan tawa yang tergambar di wajah teman-temannya. Dia merasa berada di dunia yang baru yang sama sekali belum pernah dimasukinya. Dan Ichigo-lah yang membuatnya menemukan dunia yang baru ini.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa melihatmu tertawa," ucap Ichigo yang melihat Orihime sedang tertawa bersama yang lain ketika menikmati kembang api yang masih menari-nari dengan indah di langit malam itu. Wajah Orihime pun terasa sangat panas dan malu mendengar pujian Ichigo itu. Tapi dia masih belum menyadari perasaan indah yang mulai berkembang di dalam hatinya itu.

==/==

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo mengajak Orihime untuk mengunjungi desa Rukia dan kawan-kawan pada siang harinya. Tentu saja Orihime keluar diam-diam setelah Yoruichi datang menjenguknya dan setelah memastikan bahwa tak seorangpun yang melihatnya keluar. Ichigo mengajak Orihime ke rumah Rukia dan yang lain. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup mungil dengan pekarangan yang cukup luas. Mereka melihat dua orang anak sedang bercakap-cakap di beranda depan rumah.

"Shiro-chan, apa kau yang memakan semangkaku?" tanya seorang gadis sepertinya seumuran dengan Orihime. Dia menggelung rambut hitamnya ke atas dan memberinya pita yang membuatnya tampak manis.

"Enak saja!" jawab seorang anak lelaki kecil yang berambut perak dengan ketus.

Gadis kecil itu melihat sebutir biji semangka di tepi bibir anak berambut perak, "Hee…. Lalu, ini apa?" tanyanya sambil mengambil biji semangka dari tepi bibir anak yang dipanggilnya Shiro-chan itu.

"Ukh!" anak lelaki itu tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

"Diamlah kalian semua!" Rukia memukul kepala kedua anak itu dengan keras untuk menghentikan pertengkaran tak penting. "Apa kalian tak lihat kalau ada tamu?" bentaknya.

"Maaf," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ehehehe, tidak apa-apa kok, Rukia-chan," ucap Orihime yang ikut prihatin pada dua anak yang terkena pukulan Rukia. "Namaku Inoue Orihime. Salam kenal," sapanya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," ucap anak lelaki berambut perak itu dengan datar. Jika diperhatikan umurnya baru sekitar 6 tahun.

"Aku Hinamori Momo. Salam kenal, Orihime-chan," sapa si gadis kecil. "Apa dia anak baru yang akan tinggal di sini, Rukia-chan?" tanyanya pada Rukia.

"Bukan. Dia ini teman Ichigo," jelas Rukia. "Oh iya, Orihime, masih ada beberapa orang lagi. Aku akan panggil mereka! Kalian juga, Renji, Chad!" perintah Rukia. Dia pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah mungil itu bersama Renji dan Chad.

"Ichigo, memangnya ada berapa jumlah anggota keluarga Rukia-chan?" tanya Orihime.

"Uhmm, entahlah. Kurasa bisa juga disebut keluarga, tapi mereka bukan keluarga," jawab Ichigo yang tentu saja membingungkan siapapun yang mendengarnya, termasuk Orihime. Ichigo menyadari ketidakpahaman Orihime dan berusaha menjelaskan, "Rumah ini bisa disebut sebagai rumah penampungan. Semua yang tinggal di sini adalah mereka yang tak lagi memiliki keluarga, termasuk juga Rukia, Renji, dan Chad. Jadi semua orang di sini menganggap orang lain adalah keluarga."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku juga bisa menganggap mereka adalah keluarga? Bukankah aku juga tak lagi memiliki keluarga?" tanya Orihime.

Ichigo memandang lurus mata bulat Orihime. Dia merasa sangat mengerti penderitaan gadis kecil di hadapannya ini. "Ya," jawabnya lirih. "Kurasa mereka pun akan senang jika anggota keluarganya bertambah," tambahnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Orihime pun membalas senyuman Ichigo dan memandangnya lurus tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Rukia akhirnya keluar bersama beberapa anak lainnya dan seorang nenek yang berusia cukup tua. "Dia Inoue Orihime, teman Ichigo. Nah, perkenalkan diri kalian!" perintahnya.

"Kira Izuru," kata anak lelaki berponi lancip tanpa ekspresi.

"Hisagi Shuuhei. Kau cukup manis juga, Orihime-chan," goda pemuda dengan luka di sekitar matanya. Dia tampak lebih tua dari yang lain, mungkin sekitar 3 tahun lebih tua.

"Eh, eh?" Orihime tampak tersipu ketika Hisagi menyebutnya manis.

"Kyaaaa! Kau imut sekali, Orihime-chan!" ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang sambil memeluk Orihime. Dia membenamkan Orihime di dadanya yang mulai tumbuh itu. "Aku Matsumoto Rangiku, 12 tahun!"

"Hei, hei, Rangiku-san, kau bisa membuatnya kehabisan napas," celetuk Ichigo. Dia mengkhawatirkan Orihime yang tampak tersiksa diapit dua buah 'gunung' yang cukup besar untuk anak seusianya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf!" Rangiku pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lalu, beliau adalah pengurus kami," ucap Rukia sambil menuntun wanita berambut putih itu.

"Panggil saja Obaa-chan," katanya dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut.

"Ya," Orihime pun membalas senyumnya.

"Oh iya, sudah saatnya makan siang! Ayo kalian semua berkumpul di halaman belakang!" kata Obaa-chan dengan lantang. Suara seraknya cukup keras bertentangan dengan punggungnya yang membungkuk. "Kalian juga, Ichigo-kun dan Orihime-chan!"

"Ya," jawab Ichigo dan Orihime bersamaan.

"Ichigo, apa kau sudah lama mengenal mereka?" tanya Orihime ketika mereka sedang berjalan ke arah halama belakang rumah.

"Hmm, belum terlalu lama. Setelah ibuku meninggal, aku sering sekali datang ke lapangan itu hanya untuk melihat langit. Suatu hari, aku merasa bosan dan mencoba berjalan mengelilingi hamparan itu, tapi aku malah bertemu Rukia. Kemudian Renji dan Chad mengajakku main," jelas Ichigo.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kapan ibumu meninggal?" tanya Orihime. Dia merasa agak tak enak dengan pertanyaannya kali ini karena menyangkut ibu Ichigo yang sudah meninggal. "Ah, maaf, kalau kau jadi teringat ibumu! Kau tak bilang pun tak apa-apa kok!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Orihime! Kaa-chan meninggal di pagi hari yang sama dengan terjadinya tragedi di rumahmu," ucap Ichigo. Dari suaranya, Orihime bisa mendengar kesedihan. Entah kesedihan karena kembali mengingat ibunya, atau karena Ichigo bisa merasakan kesedihan Orihime yang juga kehilangan seluruh keluarganya pada hari yang sama. Mereka tak mengucapkan apapun hingga sampai di meja makan dan mulai makan bersama.

Mereka semua pun makan siang di halaman belakang. Makanan yang sederhana. Hanya lauk pauk seadanya yang dibumbui dengan tawa riang dan candaan orang-orang yang memakannya. Yang dimakan Orihime bukanlah makanan mewah yang biasanya selalu tersedia untuknya. Yang mengelilinginya sekarang juga bukan keluarga dan kerabatnya. Tapi kenapa hati Orihime merasa hangat? Dia merasa sangat senang berada di dalam lingkaran 'keluarga' ini. Orihime berharap 'keluarga' ini tak akan hilang untuk selamanya dan dia dapat selalu berada dalam lingkaran ini. Dia merasa mendapatkan kembali keluarganya yang telah hilang. Keluarga yang bahkan lebih hangat dari keluarganya sendiri.

Orihime menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Untuk sesaat, tangan mereka saling bersentuhan di antara kursi kayu yang mereka duduki itu. Tak seorang pun melihat tangan mereka yang bersatu karena terhalang oleh meja makan. "Terima kasih, Ichigo," ucap Orihime pelan.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo singkat. Wajahnya memerah karena sentuhan hangat tangan Orihime pada tangannya.

==/==

_Malam itu, Orihime bermimpi. Dia kembali berada di dalam kegelapan. Matanya tak dapat melihat apapun meskipun dia telah melebarkan pupilnya untuk menangkap secercah cahaya. Yang tampak hanyalah kegelapan yang pekat. Tiap bagian kulitnya merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah seolah dia dilingkupi oleh air. Jemarinya bisa menyentuh buih-buih air yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Dia pun menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya berada di dalam air sekarang. _

_Orihime berusaha menahan napasnya dan menggerakkan kaki mungilnya untuk mencoba berenang. Tapi dia tak tahu harus mengarahkan kakinya kemana. Tak ada yang menjadi tujuannya. Dan yang paling membuatnya bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia berada di dalam air? Namun tak seorang pun yang dapat memberikan jawabannya. Orihime harus berusaha sendiri untuk menemukan jawabannya._

_Dia mulai menggerakkan kakinya ke sembarang arah, berharap arah yang ditujunya akan menunjukkan jalan keluarnya. Dia terus menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya mengikuti arus. Dia bisa merasakan rambut panjangnya terombang-ambingkan oleh aliran air dan kimononya terasa makin berat karena menyerap air begitu banyak. Hingga tiba-tiba telinga Orihime dapat menangkap sebuah gelombang suara._

"…_me…. Hi…me…. Ori…hi…."_

_Suara lirih yang tak begitu jelas di telinga Orihime. Tapi entah kenapa, Orihime merasa bahwa suara tersebut seakan memanggilnya. Dan suara tersebut terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya. Sepertinya Orihime mengenal suara ini. Tapi dia sama sekali tak dapat mengingatnya. Orihime mengarahkan kaki dan tangannya bergerak menuju asal suara._

"_Ukh!" Tiba-tiba napas Orihime terasa sesak. Dia telah mencapai batasnya untuk menyelam di dalam air itu. Pada air di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya mulai timbul banyak buih menandakan Orihime ingin mengambil oksigen dari dalam air yang melingkupinya ini. Namun, tetap saja Orihime sedang berada di dalam air sekarang, mau tak mau air pasti ikut masuk ke saluran pernapasannya melalui hidung dan mulutnya. Tangan mungilnya berusaha menutup jalan masuk air ke dalam saluran pernapasannya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, air telah masuk ke dalam paru-parunya sehingga menyulitkannya untuk bernapas._

==/==

Thx 4 review . . . ^-^

**Chappy D. Anitsu and aRaRaNcHa : **KYAAAA! Kenapa nebak pangerannya Ichigo?-.-'

Ya udah deh, liat aja nanti...hehehehehe...

** Ichie Ryu : **rencananya itu bakalan dijawab pelan2 tiap chapter...jd ikutin aja next chapter...hehehehe...*promosi*

Belum waktunya naik...hehehehe... :p


	3. Blooming Flower

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Chapter 3 : Blooming Flower**

"_Hi…me…. Ori…hime…."_

_Suara itu semakin lama terdengar semakin jelas. Orihime terus berusaha mendekati asal suara itu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Orihime dapat melihat secercah sinar dari dalam kegelapan. Dia merasa bahwa jika dia mendekati cahaya tersebut, maka dia akan sampai pada suara yang selama ini selalu didengarnya. Suara yang tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatannya._

==/==

Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela kamarnya memaksa mata Orihime terbuka. Mata abu-abu bulatnya itu melawan cahaya mentari yang menyinarinya untuk dapat melihat kesegaran embun pagi yang membasahi dedaunan di depan kamarnya. Orihime meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sejak tadi malam berelaksasi ketika dia tidur.

Waktu telah berputar sesuai dengan iramanya dan sekarang merupakan awal dari musim panas. Sudah 6 tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa berdarah di keluarga Inoue dan kedatangannya di istana ini. Orihime akan berusia 15 tahun pada September nanti. Selain mimpi aneh yang selalu mendatanginya tiap malam, hari-hari Orihime dipenuhi dengan kedamaian. Sejak pergi ke festival musim panas 6 tahun lalu, dia sering bermain dengan Rukia, Renji, Chad, dan juga teman-teman lainnya di luar istana, tentu saja bersama dengan Ichigo dan tetap melewati jalan rahasia mereka.

Orihime segera mengganti kimononya dengan kimono yang cukup sederhana jika dipakai di antara rakyat biasa. Tak lupa dia menyematkan hiasan rambut strawberry pemberian Ichigo saat festival 6 tahun lalu. Warnanya terlihat agak pudar karena dia selalu memakainya. Tapi, meskipun begitu, dia tetap selalu merawatnya dan menganggap itu adalah barang yang sangat penting. Setelah siap dengan dandanannya, Orihime membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap tak seorangpun menyadarinya keluar dari kamar. Dengan cepat dia melewati halaman di depan kamarnya dan pada menit berikutnya dia telah berada di hamparan rerumputan rahasianya.

Rambut oranye milik Ichigo tampak sangat terang di antara hijaunya rerumputan. Ichigo sedang menunggu Orihime di hamparan itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kau lama sekali!" sapanya.

"Maaf, maaf!" ucap Orihime sambil berlari mendekati Ichigo. "Kan repot kalau diketahui Yoruichi-san atau Tsubaki-kun dan yang lain,' katanya.

"Ayo!" Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Orihime.

"Ya!" Orihime pun menyambut tangan Ichigo dan segera berlari mengikutinya.

==/==

"Selamat ulang tahun, Obaa-chan!" ucap mereka serempak. Rukia dan Momo membawa sebuah kue tart kecil dengan hiasan krim coklat dan lilin di atasnya. Mereka semua sudah bekerja keras untuk membuat kue itu bersama-sama.

"Hohoho, terima kasih, anak-anak!" katanya dengan tawa yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Seharusnya kalian tak perlu merayakan ulang tahun wanita tua seperti aku ini. Aku sendiri saja sampai lupa hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke berapa," tambahnya dengan tak mengurangi senyumnya yang tampak berbinar-binar.

"Tidak boleh begitu, Obaa-chan!" bantah Momo.

"Ya! Ini merupakan bukti kalau kami menyayangi Obaa-chan!" timpal Orihime sambil memeluk Obaa-chan.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo duduk, Obaa-chan!" Rukia menuntun Obaa-chan pada tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

Mereka pun menikmati potongan kue tart dan berbagai makanan yang telah tersedia di atas meja bersama-sama. Pemandangan yang sama sekali tak berubah sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Mereka pun bercanda bersama. Meskipun waktu telah berjalan dan jalan yang mereka lalui telah berbeda, tapi mereka masih berkumpul di lingkaran keluarga ini.

Sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, seorang bangsawan keluarga Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya, mengangkat Rukia sebagai adiknya. Dia pun harus tinggal di keluarga Kuchiki sekarang. Tapi setiap hari dia tetap mampir ke rumah penampungan ini karena sejak dulu 'hati'nya terus berada di sini sekalipun dia telah berubah nama menjadi Kuchiki Rukia. Saat itu, Renji dan Rukia sempat bertengkar sampai tak bertegur sapa untung saja akhirnya mereka berbaikan kembali. Ikatan persahabatan di antara mereka bukanlah ikatan yang mudah putus oleh masalah yang sepele.

Renji, Chad, Kira, dan Hisagi mulai belajar di sekolah prajurit untuk menjadi prajurit kerajaan sejak 4 tahun lalu dan akhirnya mereka berhasil lulus tahun lalu dan menjadi prajurit di istana. Sejak pengangkatan Rukia menjadi keluarga Kuchiki, Renji hanya bertujuan untuk menjadi seorang jenderal seperti Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak angkat Rukia, agar dia bisa berdiri sejajar lagi dengan gadis yang sudah dikaguminya sejak dulu itu. Dan dia berlatih keras untuk mencapai impiannya itu.

Sementara itu, Toushiro baru masuk sekolah prajurit pada musim semi tahun ini dan prestasinya cukup menonjol di antara murid baru. Sedangkan Rangiku dan Momo masih tetap ada di rumah sederhana itu untuk selalu menemani Obaa-chan.

==/==

Orihime sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di halaman belakang rumah itu. Dia sedang mengobrol berbagai macam hal dengan Rukia. Mereka sesekali tertawa jika melihat kebodohan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain di halaman yang luas itu. Meskipun sedang berbicara dengan Rukia, mata Orihime selalu memandang ke tempat Ichigo berada. Entah sejak kapan matanya tak mampu lepas dari Ichigo. Dimana pun dia berada, Orihime selalu memandangi Ichigo. Bahkan pada saat bayangan Ichigo tak dapat ditangkap oleh bola matanya, Orihime selalu dapat membayangkan Ichigo ada di sampingnya.

"Hei, kau melihat siapa?" sapa Rangiku dari belakang sambil memeluk Orihime untuk mengagetkannya dan tampaknya usahanya sukses karena Orihime tampak sangat kaget sampai-sampai rasanya jantungnya akan meloncat keluar.

"Ra-Rangiku-san?" pekik Orihime kaget. Dia bisa merasakan dada besar Rangiku menempel ketat punggungnya.

"Hee…. Kau sedang memandangi Ichigo, ya?" goda Rangiku sambil menempelkan telunjuknya ke pipi Orihime.

Wajah Orihime langsung memerah begitu mendengarnya. "Eh, eh? Da-darimana kau tahu?" ucapnya yang terlihat gugup. Orihime memang orang yang terbiasa berkata jujur, jadi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kalau dia memang sedang memandangi Ichigo.

"Hehe, tentu saja! Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sering melihatmu saat kau sedang memandangi Ichigo dengan wajah memerah seperti ini," Rangiku pun duduk di samping Orihime.

"Be-benarkah itu, Rangiku-san?" pekik Rukia yang ternyata baru menyadarinya. "Ja-jangan-jangan Orihime suka Ichigo?" tebaknya.

"Apa? Apa? Orihime-chan suka Ichigo-kun?" celetuk Momo yang baru saja mendekati mereka. Dia pun mengambil tempat di samping Rukia untuk memudahkan para gadis ini mengobrol.

"Eh? Eh? Aku tidak tahu. Jujur saja, aku sendiri juga tak mengerti apa itu suka," kata Orihime pelan.

Alis Rangiku mulai berkerut mendengar pernyataan polos Orihime. "Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu," kata Orihime menangguhkan.

"Hmm, berarti Ichigo adalah cinta pertamamu, Orihime. Baiklah, apa kau selalu berdebar-debar kalau melihat Ichigo?" tanya Rangiku. Dia merasa dirinya sudah cukup ahli kalau berurusan dengan masalah cinta.

"Tentu saja, kan? Kalau jantung tidak berdebar-debar bukannya manusia akan mati?" jawaban yang sangat polos dari seorang Orihime membuat Rangiku agak syok.

"Apa kau selalu memandangi Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa begitu. Menurutku Ichigo itu sangat menyilaukan," jawab Orihime.

"Lalu, apa kau bahagia saat bersama Ichigo-kun?" giliran Momo yang bertanya.

"Sangat bahagia!" jawab Orihime dengan tersenyum. "Ichigo memberitahukanku tempat-tempat yang indah, dia pun membuatku keluar dari kesedihanku. Selain itu, yang membuatku mendapatkan 'keluarga' seperti kalian juga Ichigo. Rasanya keberadaan Ichigo itu sangat penting," papar Orihime dengan menahan rasa malunya.

"Itu berarti kau mencintainya, Orihime-chan," kata Momo. Dia bisa melihat mata yang penuh cinta dari bola mata Orihime.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, apa kau ingin selalu bersama Ichigo walau apapun yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia. Dia memandang lurus mata Orihime.

Bola mata ungu milik Rukia memiliki pengaruh yang sangat kuat hingga Orihime memutuskan untuk menundukkan wajahnya. "Ya," kata Orihime lirih. "Aku ingin selalu bersama dengan Ichigo. Selamanya. Jika kututup mataku seperti ini, maka aku hanya bisa melihat wajah Ichigo di dalamnya dan dadaku menjadi hangat. Apa itu berarti aku mencintainya?"

Rukia tersenyum. Dia menepuk pundak Orihime kemudian menyentuh pipi Orihime dengan tangan kecilnya. "Tentu saja, Orihime. Kau mencintai Ichigo."

Wajah Orihime merah padam dan terasa panas seperti kepiting rebus yang baru saja matang. "Eh? Eh? Eh? La-lalu, apa Ichigo juga mencintaiku?"

"Dasar, gadis bodoh!" Rukia memeluknya. "Untuk mengetahuinya, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Ichigo dan memastikan perasaannya padamu! Berjuanglah, Orihime!" dia menepuk punggung Orihime untuk memberinya semangat kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berbisik di telinga Orihime, "Kurasa Ichigo akan membalas perasaanmu."

"Eh?" wajah Orihime jadi semakin merah kalau memikirkan Ichigo memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Apakah Ichigo juga merasa kehangatan di dalam hatinya jika dia memandang ataupun memikirkan Orihime? Rasanya bunga-bunga cinta yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya sudah berkembang untuk menunjukkan keindahannya.

"Tenang saja, Orihime! Jika Ichigo tak mencintaimu, kau bisa merayunya!" celetuk Rangiku yang terlihat asal-asalan. Tiba-tiba dia menyingkap kimono bagian bawah Orihime sehingga kakinya yang putih dan panjang itu terlihat, "Kau bisa memamerkan kakimu seperti ini pada Ichigo," kemudian tangan Rangiku membuka kimono Orihime bagian atas sehingga sebagian dada Orihime kelihatan, "atau membuatnya melihat keseksian dada besarmu ini," godanya sambil sedikit menekan lembut dada Orihime.

"Kyaa! Ra-Rangiku-san?" Orihime terlihat sangat panik. Dia buru-buru menutup kembali kaki dan dadanya.

"Aah~ apa yang kau lakukan? Tetaplah seperti ini!" Rangiku tetap memaksa Orihime membuka sedikit kimononya di bagian dada agar tampak lebih seksi seperti yang dilakukannya. Tapi tentu saja Orihime menolaknya.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Berisik sekali!" kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba mendekati kumpulan para gadis yang sedang gaduh itu.

"I-Ichigo?" Orihime memandang Ichigo dengan wajah yang memerah.

DEG! Degupan jantung Ichigo jadi lebih cepat ketika melihat Orihime memandangnya dengan wajah malu-malu seperti itu. Ichigo menganggap Orihime sangat manis hingga wajahnya pun ikut memerah. Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengganjal, yaitu belahan dada Orihime yang terlihat karena kimononya disingkap dengan paksa oleh Rangiku. Parameter ketegangan Ichigo meningkat secara drastis dan mencapai tingkat maksimal. CROOOOTTT! Banyak darah yang keluar dari hidung Ichigo, atau bisa disebut juga mimisan. Dia terlalu tegang melihat dada Orihime yang sangat besar itu, meskipun hanya sampai belahannya saja.

"I-ICHIGO!" pekik Orihime yang kaget karena banyak darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidung Ichigo. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir sambil membersihkan darah di hidung Ichigo yang masih terus mengalir dengan kimononya.

"Hahh~ masa' hanya segitu saja kau sudah mimisan!" ejek Rukia.

"Kau terlalu polos, Ichigo! Kau hanya melihat sebagian kecil saja!" tambah Rangiku.

"Ternyata Ichigo-kun masih bocah, ya," ucap Momo yang juga ikut-ikutan mengejek kepolosan Ichigo.

"HEH, BERISIK!" bentak Ichigo.

"Ah, tunggu! Kau jangan bergerak dulu, Ichigo!" larang Orihime karena melihat darah Ichigo yang tak mau berhenti. Dia makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Ichigo untuk mengusap darah di hidungnya.

Jantung Ichigo berdetak semakin tak karuan begitu Orihime mendekatkan dirinya pada Ichigo. Dia bisa merasakan jari-jari lembut Orihime menyentuh hidungnya. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat dekat di mata Ichigo. Dan Ichigo merasakan 'sesuatu' yang sangat lembut menekan dadanya. Dia mengarahkan matanya ke bawah untuk melihat apakah 'sesuatu' itu. Dan akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dada besar Orihime-lah yang menekan lembut dada bidangnya itu. Tiba-tiba akal sehat Ichigo menghilang. Kepalanya terasa berputar karena perasaan tegang yang bercampur dengan perasaan bahagia. BRAK! Ichigo pun akhirnya pingsan.

"ICHIGO!"

==/==

Di perjalanan pulang kembali ke istana, Ichigo hanya menggerutu soal kejadian siang itu. "Dasar, Rangiku-san itu benar-benar nggak sopan!" omelnya.

"Ehehehe, tapi kau sampai pingsan," gurau Orihime.

"Berisik! Ini kan juga gara-gara kamu! Sejak kapan dadamu itu membesar?" Ichigo tak berhenti mengomel. _"Sebesar itu pula!" _katanya dalam hati.

"Uhmm," Orihime membuka sedikit kimononya untuk melihat dadanya, "mungkin dalam 3 bulan ini membesar dengan cepat," katanya.

"UWAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tutup! Cepat tutup, bodoh!" pekik Ichigo panik. Wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi merah.

Orihime kembali membetulkan kimononya agar menutupi rapat tubuhnya. "Kau kan tak perlu sepanik itu, Ichigo! Bukannya Rangiku-san juga membuka sedikit kimononya agar dadanya kelihatan? Lagipula dadanya juga lebih besar dari dadaku," gerutu Orihime.

"Itu beda, tahu! BEDA!" bentak Ichigo. Wajahnya sudah jadi merah tak karuan. _"Itu karena aku suka kamu, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku ingin melihat tubuhmu sebelum menikah! Apalagi memperlihatkannya pada orang lain, meskipun orang itu adalah Rangiku-san!" _katanya dalam hati.

"Ichigo, aku mencintaimu!" ucap Orihime tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu saja aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh!" teriak Ichigo spontan. "Hah?" Ichigo agak kaget dengan pernyataan polos Orihime padanya. Dia baru saja sadar kalau Orihime menyatakan cinta dan dia pun menjawabnya.

"Ehehehe! Syukurlah!" ucap Orihime senang. Dia pun menggandeng tangan Ichigo dan menariknya menuju istana.

Ichigo hanya mengikuti Orihime dengan wajah merah padam dan pikiran yang bingung karena telah menyatakan cinta tanpa romantisme sama sekali. _"Bukannya Hisagi-san pernah bilang biasanya kondisi pernyataan cinta itu romantis dengan kata-kata indah dan pelukan ya?" _begitulah pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, mata Orihime dikagetkan oleh sekelebatan yang muncul di belakangnya. Dia merasa melihat seseorang yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat di balik pohon yang baru saja dilewatinya. Dengan cepat dia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat 'apa' yang sebenarnya dilihatnya. Tapi matanya tak menangkap apapun di dekat pohon itu. Padahal Orihime yakin sekali dia melihat kilauan rambut berwarna putih yang agak panjang.

==/==

Orihime telah sampai di kediamannya di istana timur. Perlahan dia melewati koridor kamarnya. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin meniadakan suara langkah kakinya. Setelah sadar bahwa tak seorang pun melihatnya, dia agak sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya. Begitu membuka kamarnya, Orihime melihat sosok Yoruichi yang sedang berdiri di dalamnya.

"Yo-Yoru-ichi-san?" pekiknya kaget.

"Kau kemana saja, Orihime?" tanya Yoruichi. Dia melipat lengannya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Orihime seolah seperti tuan yang memarahi pelayannya.

Seluruh tubuh Orihime bergetar ketakutan. Dia merasa Yoruichi pasti akan memarahinya. "Ah, ah, a-a-aku tidak kemana-mana kok!" jawab Orihime gugup. Bagaimanapun juga dia ingin menjaga rahasia pertemuannya dengan Ichigo.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Orihime! Lihatlah seluruh tubuhmu bergetar ketika berbohong padaku," paksa Yoruichi.

"Be-be-benar kok! Aku tidak kemana-mana! Aku hanya berkeliling istana saja!" ucap Orihime yang mati-matian menahan getaran tubuhnya.

"Hhh~! Ya, sudahlah kalau kau tetap tak mau bicara maka aku tak akan memaksamu lagi!" Akhirnya Yoruichi pun mengalah. Di dalam hati Orihime merasa sangat lega. "Tapi, sebaiknya kau selalu mengingat ini, Orihime! Kau adalah tunangan Pangeran! Dan sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahun Pangeran yang ke-15, upacara pernikahan kalian sudah dekat dan kau akan segera menjadi istri Pangeran!" kata Yoruichi mengingatkan perjanjian pertunangan dengan Pangeran 6 tahun yang lalu.

Orihime tersentak mendengarnya. Benar juga, selama ini dia terlalu senang dengan dunianya bersama Ichigo dan kawan-kawan hingga melupakan masalah ini. Statusnya dalam istana ini adalah tunangan sang Pangeran, tapi dia malah mencintai Ichigo.

"Oh iya, kukatakan satu hal lagi, karena upacara pernikahan sudah dekat, kau tak diperbolehkan keluar dari kamarmu hingga hari pernikahan. Tsubaki, Shun'o, Hinagiku, dan Baigon akan bergantian berjaga di depan kamarmu. Nah, aku pergi dulu!" Yoruichi pun menghilang dari pandangan Orihime dengan menggunakan shunpo-nya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ichigo…." gumam Orihime lirih. Dia pun masuk kamarnya dengan lesu dan menuruti perkataan Yoruichi untuk menetap di kamarnya.

==/==

Thx 4 review . . . ^-^


	4. Beginning of Nightmare

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Chapter 4 : Beginning of Nightmare**

_Orihime terus berusaha mencapai cahaya di depannya itu. Dia menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya tanpa henti melawan arus air yang menyelimutinya. Namun cahaya tersebut tak kunjung tergapai seolah cahaya itu hanyalah fatamorgana di padang pasir._

"_Orihime-sama!"_

_Terdengar dua suara yang memanggilnya bersamaan dari samping kanannya. Orihime segera menoleh untuk melihat suapa siapakah itu. "Ayame-chan! Lily-chan!" pekiknya ketika menyadari asal suara tersebut adalah dua orang pelayannya yang melayang-layang di dalam air itu._

"_Orihime-sama!"_

_Kali ini Orihime mendengar suara Shun'o dari samping kirinya. Orihime berbalik untuk melihat Shun'o yang memanggilnya. "Shun'o-kun! Hinagiku-kun! Baigon-kun! Dan Tsubaki-kun!" sapanya pada 4 pengawalnya itu. "Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?"_

_Ayame dan Lily tersenyum, kemudian berkata, "Baik-baiklah, Orihime-sama!"_

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, Orihime-sama!" ucap Hinagiku dan Baigon bersamaan._

"_Jaga dirimu, Nona!" kata Tsubaki dengan gaya soknya._

"_Kami akan selalu ada bersamamu, Orihime-sama!" ucap Shun'o bersamaan dengan mereka berenam berpindah tempat tepat di depan Orihime dan berdiri berjajar._

"_Tu-tunggu! Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Orihime yang tak mengerti._

_SRAAATT! Tubuh mereka berenam terbelah dua. Mata Orihime tak dapat mengetahui apa yang telah menyebabkan tubuh mereka berenam terbelah dua, seolah tubuh para pengikutnya itu terbelah oleh angin yang ada di dalam lautan ini. Cipratan darah mengalir keluar dari luka sabetan itu kemudian bercampur dengan air yang mengelilingi mereka dan membuat birunya air berubah menjadi merah darah._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

==/==

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Orihime terengah-engah begitu bangun dari tidurnya. Dia berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya hanyalah mimpi semata. Matanya melihat keluar jendela dan ternyata hari masih malam. Orihime bisa melihat bayangan pohon yang tertiup angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi, juga cahaya bulan yang masuk di antara kayu-kayu jendela kamarnya.

Orihime meninggalkan futon-nya dan berjalan ke jendela. Dia membukanya untuk melihat bagaimana pemandangan malam ini. Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit untuk melihat bulan dan bintang. Di bola matanya terpantul cahaya dari bulan sabit yang dilihatnya.

"Apa Ichigo juga melihatnya?" gumamnya sambil memandang langit. Sudah 1 minggu dia terkurung di dalam kamarnya dan tak bertemu Ichigo. Orihime menyandarkan kepalanya ke pinggiran jendela dan menerawang jauh menembus langit. "Ichigo, aku merindukanmu."

Orihime menutup matanya dan melihat Ichigo di dalam pikirannya. Dia membayangkan bagaimana Ichigo menyapanya, bagaimana Ichigo tersenyum padanya, juga bagaimana Ichigo menggandeng tangannya. Senyuman tipis tersungging dari bibir mungilnya. Tapi kemudian dia tersentak karena mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah tunangan Pangeran dan akan segera menikah dengan Pangeran.

"Tidak!" Orihime berusaha menolak kenyataan atas statusnya. "Aku mencintai Ichigo. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Kalaupun aku menikah, aku ingin menikah dengan Ichigo, bukan dengan Pangeran yang sama sekali tak kukenal," bisiknya pelan. Air mata yang telah lama tak keluar akhirnya menitik di pipinya. "Ichigo…."

Akhirnya, Orihime pun memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

==/==

"A-apa kau bilang? Apa kau serius, Orihime?" pekik Yoruichi tak percaya pada pagi harinya.

"Ya. Maafkan aku, Yoruichi-san!" Orihime menunduk dalam-dalam pada Yoruichi. "Dan juga tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf dan rasa terima kasihku untuk Yang Mulia Raja dan Pangeran! Aku tak ingin menikah dengan Pangeran," kata Orihime tegas. Dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan keraguan di matanya ataupun getaran di tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar serius dengan keputusannya kali ini.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya? Apa kau menyukai orang lain?" tanya Yoruichi. Dia berusaha menyelidiki alasan kenapa Orihime membatalkan pernikahan yang sudah di depan mata.

"Ya," jawab Orihime sambil memandang lurus mata tajam Yoruichi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menyampaikannya pada Yang Mulia dan Pangeran," kata Yoruichi yang segera menghilang dari hadapan Orihime.

"Kurasa aku sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat. Kalau begitu, berarti mulai sekarang aku bebas mencintai Ichigo. Ehehehe," wajah Orihime tampak senang. Dia pun mulai berkhayal dia dan Ichigo sedang kencan di hamparan rerumputan milik mereka berdua. Mereka hanya berbaring menikmati langit dan angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa tubuh mereka. Kemudian, berlangsunglah pernikahan mereka berdua yang diselenggarakan di hamparan hijau itu dan dihadiri semua teman-teman dari rumah penampungan. Setelah itu, Ichigo mendirikan sebuah rumah kecil di tengah hijaunya rerumputan untuk tempat tinggal mereka berdua.

"Ehehehehe," wajah Orihime memerah saat membayangkan dirinya yang selalu dipeluk pundaknya oleh Ichigo dan dikelilingi banyak anak mereka yang masih kecil dan berambut oranye seperti Ichigo, sedang makan bersama di antara rerumputan hijau itu.

"Ah! Ah! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan ini?" Orihime membuyarkan sendiri khayalan indahnya bersama Ichigo. Dia merasa hatinya masih belum siap menerima segala khayalan konyolnya tentang masa depan itu.

BRAAKK! Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan sangat keras dan muncullah sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Seorang pemuda berkimono indah dan memakai topi seorang bangsawanlah yang membuka pintu kamar Orihime.

"ORIHIME!" teriaknya.

"I-Ichi-go?" gumam Orihime ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda yang berdandan ala bangsawan itu adalah Ichigo. Rambut oranye yang jabrik milik pemuda itu masih menyembul dari balik topinya.

"Orihime! Apa-apaan kau? Yoruichi-san bilang kau mau membatalkan pernikahan!" bentak Ichigo sambil mendekati Orihime yang duduk di meja yang ada di bagian tengah kamar.

"Eh? Ichigo? Apa kau benar-benar Ichigo?" tanya Orihime yang masih tak percaya bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah Ichigo. Selama ini, saat mereka bertemu, Ichigo selalu memakai kimono biasa yang merakyat. Jadi Orihime agak ragu apakah benar pemuda ini adalah Ichigo.

"Apa? Aku ini Ichigo! Ichigo! Apa kau jadi tak mengenaliku setelah 1 minggu tak bertemu?" marah Ichigo sambil mencopot topinya agar Orihime bisa melihat jelas rambut oranyenya yang selalu mencolok mata itu.

"Ichigo? Kenapa kau di-, ukh!" Kata-kata Orihime terhenti karena cengkraman kuat tangan Ichigo di pundak Orihime.

"Katakan padaku, Orihime! Kenapa kau membatalkan pernikahan? Apa benar yang dikatakan Yoruichi-san kalau kau mencintai orang lain?" bentak Ichigo. Mata coklatnya menatap tajam mata abu-abu milik Orihime.

"Eh? Eh? Aku hanya membatalkan pernikahan dengan Pangeran karena aku mencintaimu, Ichigo," jawab Orihime polos di tengah kebingungannya kenapa Ichigo tiba-tiba melabraknya seperti ini.

"Apa katamu? Aku ini Pangeran, tahu! PA-NGE-RAN!" bentak Ichigo.

"Eh? Eh? EEEHHHHH?" Kepala Orihime terasa berputar begitu menyadari kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

==/==

Di istana utama, Yoruichi sedang menghadap Yang Mulia Raja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sang Raja.

"Pernikahan akan tetap dilaksanakan sesuai rencana," ucap Yoruichi. Senyuman kecil tersirat dari bibirnya seolah dia mengetahui apa yang selama ini telah terjadi antara Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Hhh~, aku benar-benar tak menyangka selama ini ternyata mereka saling mencintai! Padahal kukira akulah yang memaksa mereka untuk bersama," ucap Yang Mulia.

"Karena kebetulan Ichigo-sama bertemu dengan Orihime-sama pada malam 6 tahun lalu itu dan akhirnya mereka pun akrab dan jatuh cinta, maka rencana kita bisa berjalan lancar," jelas Yoruichi.

"Tak ada yang kebetulan di dunia ini, Yoruichi-san! Yang ada hanyalah takdir. Mereka berdua telah masuk ke dalam rantai takdir mereka sejak pertemuan 6 tahun lalu," sela Urahara.

"Terserah apa katamu, Kisuke! Tapi satu hal yang tak dapat kita prediksi adalah Orihime-sama yang tidak tahu kalau identitas pangeran adalah Ichigo-sama, malah dengan berani membatalkan pernikahan dengan Pangeran demi Ichigo-sama yang dicintainya," ucap Yoruichi.

"Itu bukan hal yang tidak dapat kita prediksi, tapi itu karena mereka berdua yang terlalu polos. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang bodoh! Hahaha! Ichigo itu benar-benar bodoh! Hahahaha!" Sang Raja malah menertawakan kebodohan putranya itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak tertawa, Isshin-san!" kata Urahara mengingatkan Raja yang masih terus tertawa.

"Uhuk!" Yang Mulia berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Tapi, jika Orihime-chan memiliki tekad sekuat itu dan cinta mereka yang tak terkalahkan, kuharap mereka tak akan mundur bila mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya," ucapnya serius.

"Ya," ucap Yoruichi dan Urahara bersamaan.

==/==

"Hhh, kenapa kau bisa salah sangka sih?" gerutu Ichigo di dalam kamar Orihime itu. Dia masih agak syok dengan kepolosan Orihime. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di meja kecil itu.

"Habiiss~ kau kan nggak pernah bilang…" ucap Orihime membela diri.

"Kau nggak pernah tanya, kan?"

"Tapi waktu memperkenalkan diri kau cuma bilang kalau namamu itu Ichigo, kan? Bukannya keluarga Raja itu bernama Kurosaki?"

"Namaku itu Kurosaki Ichigo! Ayahku itu Raja Karakura, Kurosaki Isshin!" bentak Ichigo. Rasanya tekanan darahnya agak naik ketika berdebat dengan Orihime seperti sekarang karena mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

"Syukurlah," ucap Orihime lirih. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo begitu melihat ekspresi bahagia dari wajah Orihime. Wajahnya pun bersemu merah.

"Hah? Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Dasar! Kau mempermainkanku ya?"

"Ehehehe!"

Ichigo bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat Orihime. Dia menyentuh tangan Orihime dan mencium punggung tangannya. Ichigo bisa melihat wajah Orihime yang merah padam karena ciumannya itu. "Pada malam 6 tahun lalu, aku sudah tertarik padamu, Orihime. Dan saat pertama kali melihatmu menangis, aku berpikir aku ingin selalu melindungimu dan tak akan pernah membuatmu menangis. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai berpikir aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan membuatmu selalu tersenyum. Makanya, sewaktu Yoruichi-san menyampaikan kalau kau setuju menikah denganku aku senang sekali. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Orihime," ucap Ichigo.

Orihime bisa melihat ketulusan dari bola mata coklat di hadapannya itu. Tak hanya wajahnya, tapi dia merasa bahwa seluruh tubuhnya merah padam karena rasa malu yang begitu besar. Jantungnya pun berdetak sangat kencang. Tapi di samping itu, dia sangat senang, ternyata Ichigo memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. Ichigo mencintainya. Hanya dengan berpikir seperti itu saja, bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Ichigo menyentuh air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi Orihime dan mengusapnya. "Jangan menangis! Orihime, aku akan membuatmu menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Apa kau mau menikah denganku dan selalu bersamaku seumur hidup?"

Orihime pun memeluk Ichigo. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang lelaki di hadapannya itu. "Aku mencintaimu Ichigo. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak mampu membayangkan masa depanku tanpamu. Aku pun ingin selalu bersamamu seumur hidupku, Ichigo."

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu atas lamaranku, Orihime?" Ichigo meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Orihime yang ramping itu. Dia bisa mencium harumnya rambut Orihime di hidungnya.

"Tentu saja, iya!" Orihime pun membenamkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo.

==/==

"EEEHHHH? Benarkah itu, Orihime?" pekik Rangiku tak percaya ketika Orihime menyampaikan berita pernikahannya dengan Ichigo.

"Ehehehe! Tentu saja benar!" jawab Orihime yang bersemu merah. Hari ini, dia dan Ichigo datang ke desa untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira itu.

"Ta-tapi, bukannya kau baru saja sadar kalau kau suka Ichigo?" tanya Momo yang juga tak percaya.

"Itu karena sudah dari dulu aku dan Orihime bertunangan! Orihime saja yang nggak menyadarinya," sela Ichigo di antara percakapan para gadis itu. Dia dengan seenaknya meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak Orihime yang membuat wajah gadis itu makin memerah.

"Kalian ini pamer kemesraan saja!" gerutu Toushiro.

"Ah, iya ya! Shiro-chan kan masih kecil!" ucap Momo sambil mengusap kepala Toshiro.

"Berisik!" Toushiro menampik tangan Momo yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Hehe, itu kan bisa jadi pelajaran buatmu," goda Rangiku.

"Hohoho! Baguslah kalau Ichigo-kun akan menikah dengan Orihime-chan!" ucap Obaa-chan sambil meletakkan sup di meja makan.

"Oh iya, Obaa-chan, apa Rukia-chan dan yang lain masih belum datang masih belum datang?" tanya Orihime.

"Sepertinya belum. Ah, aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka! Kuharap itu mereka!" jawab Obaa-chan dengan nada suara lembutnya. "Apa kau tahu, Orihime-chan? Renji-kun, Sado-kun, Izuru-kun, dan Shuuhei-kun semuanya diterima menjadi pengawal di keluarga Kuchiki. Jadi mereka bisa bersama-sama lagi. Aku sangat senang."

"Waaahhh~! Syukurlah!" ucap Orihime yang juga terlihat senang.

"Wah, semuanya sudah berkumpul!" terdengar suara Renji yang keras dari pintu belakang. Dia berjalan bersama yang lain menuju halaman belakang untuk makan siang.

"Lama tak jumpa, Orihime!" sapa Rukia.

"Memang masakan Obaa-chan yang paling enak!" kata Hisagi sambil mengambil tempat untuk duduk. Dia bisa mencium aroma sup panas yang baru saja dibuat Obaa-chan. Chad dan Kira juga ikut duduk mengelilingi meja makan dan siap untuk menyantap masakan Obaa-chan siang itu. Juga untuk mendengar berita pernikahan Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Wow! Cepat sekali! Pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi saat kau ulang tahun, Ichigo? Selamat, Ichigo, Orihime!" ucap Rukia sambil menyantap ayam gorengnya.

"Sial! Kau mendahuluiku!" kata Hisagi yang terlihat seperti menggoda Ichigo.

"Memangnya kau akan menikah dengan siapa, Hisagi-san? Kenapa kau bilang mendahului?" komentar Kira terhadap perkataan Hisagi.

"Diam kau!"

"Hahaha! Kau benar, Kira! Memangnya ada yang kau suka, Shuuhei?" timpal Rangiku.

"Ra-Rangiku-san…." Hisagi terlihat agak sedih.

"Bisa tidak kalian tidak berisik saat makan!" Toushiro merasa terganggu dengan keramaian mereka. Meskipun setiap hari dia memperingatkan, tapi setiap hari juga tak ada yang menggubrisnya.

"Sudahlah, kau itu yang jangan berisik!" kata Rangiku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Toushiro.

Angin berdesir agak keras hingga menerbangkan debu-debu yang menyerang setiap orang yang berkumpul di halaman belakang itu. Dan sesaat kemudian, Orihime merasakan penglihatannya berhenti. Dedaunan yang tadinya masih bergerak-gerak tersapu angin kini telah berhenti, seolah ada yang menghentikannya. Suara riuh teman-temannya yang sedang makan tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan tubuh mereka pun serasa membatu dengan mulut yang masih terbuka. Bahkan suara angin pun tak lagi terdengar. Yang bisa dirasakannya hanyalah waktu yang telah berhenti.

Orihime menajamkan matanya melihat sesosok yang tak dikenalnya yang tiba-tiba datang dari balik pohon yang ada di dekatnya. Sosok itu makin mendekatinya. Orihime bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan hingga dia tak mampu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Orihime," sapa lelaki berambut putih itu.

Orihime memperhatikan lelaki yang tak dikenalnya itu dengan seksama. Dia melihat pakaian yang aneh dari lelaki ini, karena dia tidak mengenakan kimono yang biasa dipakai oleh rakyat Karakura. Rambut putihnya panjang sebahu dan tampak sangat ringan melambai bersamaan dengan gerakannya. Sepintas, lelaki ini tak dikenal Orihime, tapi jika melihat lurus ke dalam bola matanya, Orihime merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam. "Si-siapa kau? Apa kau yang berbuat begini?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku membekukan waktu di sekitarmu. Tak akan ada yang bergerak. Dan tak akan ada yang dapat mendengar pembicaraan kita, Orihime!" katanya datar.

"Siapa kau? Jangan berlagak kau mengenalku! Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu!" pekik Orihime. Dia sangat ketakutan hingga menyangkal perasaannya yang merasa bahwa dia mengenal orang di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kau lupa padaku, Hime? Bukankah akulah orang yang paling dekat denganmu?" kata lelaki itu yang semakin memprovokasi kemarahan Orihime.

"Diam!"

"Aku Sora. Inoue Sora, kakakmu."

Mata Orihime terbelalak tak percaya. Dia melihat mata lelaki yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu dengan lebih dalam. Dan lebih dalam dia melihat, maka semakin dia merasa adanya kebenaran dalam ucapannya. Mata itu memang mata kakaknya. "Tidak… mungkin…. Kau tak mungkin kakakku! Onii-sama sudah meninggal 6 tahun lalu!" bentak Orihime. Dia menyangkal kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu adalah Sora, sekalipun hatinya mengharapkan kakaknya benar-benar masih hidup. Penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya, terutama warna rambutnya yang putih itu. Tapi satu hal yang tak berubah hanyalah lembutnya bola mata itu sewaktu memandang Orihime.

"Aku Sora, Orihime. Apa kau tak lagi mengenaliku? Apa kau sudah melupakanku?" pandangan matanya terlihat sangat sedih karena merasa sang adik telah melupakannya.

Orihime terdiam untuk sesaat. Namun sesaat kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menghampiri lelaki itu dan memeluknya, "Onii-sama!" gumamnya yang tak ingin lagi mengingkari kata hatinya bahwa orang di hadapannya itu adalah kakaknya dan betapa dia merindukannya.

Orihime melepaskan pelukannya. "Onii-sama, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau sudah meninggal 6 tahun lalu? Lalu, kenapa rambutmu jadih putih begini? Bajumu juga aneh?" tanya Orihime yang seperti di kejar anjing itu.

"Hime, bertanyalah satu persatu!" Sora memegang pipi adiknya dengan lembut. "Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu nanti. Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah ikut denganku, Orihime!" pintanya.

Orihime membelalakkan matanya tanda tak mengerti. "Ikut?"

"Dengarkan aku, Orihime! Kau adalah makhluk yang dapat mengubah dunia. Kau bukanlah rakyat Karakura, bahkan kau bukanlah manusia. Kau adalah Putri Arrancar yang dapat mengubah dunia. Ikutlah denganku, Orihime. Aku akan menguak misteri dibalik pembantaian keluarga kita 6 tahun yang lalu. Tidakkah kau ingin mengetahuinya?" dia memegang pundak Orihime untuk meyakinkannya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin aku bukan manusia! Aku ini manusia! Kau bohong!" bentak Orihime.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba sadar dari waktu yang dibekukan ini. Dia menghalau tangan Sora yang menggenggam pundak calon istrinya itu.

"Ichigo?" Orihime kaget bukan kepalang menyadari Ichigo yang bisa lepas dari pembekuan waktu yang dilakukan Sora.

"Kau?" Sora terlihat sangat kaget begitu menatap wajah Ichigo. Ada ribuan kemarahan yang tampak di wajahnya. Entah karena Ichigo mengganggu percakapannya dengan adiknya ataukah ada alasan yang lain.

"Maaf, Onii-sama. Aku tak akan ikut dengan Onii-sama. Sekalipun yang dikatakan Onii-sama adalah benar, tapi aku tetaplah Inoue Orihime, Orihime yang mencintai Ichigo. Aku hanya akan bersamanya seumur hidup," tolak Orihime.

"Apa kau sudah tak peduli lagi dengan keluargamu, Orihime?" tanya Sora dengan mata yang mulai mengganas karena kemarahan.

"Aku tak tahu apa urusanmu dengan Orihime. Tapi kurasa yang dikatakan Orihime benar. Dia akan segera menikah denganku!" tantang Ichigo.

"Apa kau tahu, Kurosaki Ichigo? Aku adalah Inoue Sora! Satu-satunya keluarga Orihime! Kau sama sekali tak punya hak untuk memiliki Orihime-ku!" balas Sora.

"Aku tak peduli meskipun kau kakaknya ataupun ayahnya! Orihime yang sekarang bukanlah milik siapapun! Tapi dia akan segera menjadi milikku, brengsek!" katanya sambil meninju Sora. Namun Sora berhasil menghindarinya.

"Apa kau berani menantangku dengan kekuatan segini?" Sora memprovokasi Ichigo. "Sampai jumpa, Orihime! Kali ini aku akan mundur. Tapi kuharap kau mau memikirkan kata-kataku dan ikut denganku! Laki-laki itu, Kurosaki Ichigo, tak pantas kau cintai!" ucap Sora yang menghilang sesaat kemudian bersamaan dengan kembalinya sang waktu berjalan.

==/==

Thx 4 review…. ^-^

** all : **hahahaha….tnyt pangerannya beneran Ichigo lho…. Emang udah direncanakan sejak awal sih…..hehehehe…..

Mulai next chapter critanya akan semakin serius…hhhh, harus berjuang keras…. Fight!


	5. Family Ties

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Warning : **18+ only. Rate M for lemon and violence…. I'm so sorry I change the rate... *bersimpuh*

**Chapter 5 : Family Ties**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Ichigo dan Orihime yang dilaksanakan di istana utama. Selain dirayakan di istana, karena ini adalah pernikahan putra mahkota, maka seluruh rakyat pun ikut merayakannya. Di sepanjang jalan terlihat hiasan-hiasan untuk menyambut pasangan pangeran dan putri yang baru menikah karena rencananya mereka berdua akan berkeliling di daerah sekitar istana hanya untuk menyapa para rakyatnya. Semua orang pun bersenang-senang hari ini.

"Orihime!" panggil Ichigo. Dia membuka pintu ruang ganti Orihime.

"Ichigo!" Orihime terlihat senang ketika Ichigo menghampirinya. Dia baru saja selesai berpakaian dan berdandan.

"Ichigo-sama, Anda tak boleh datang kemari!" omel Lily yang sedang merapikan kimono putih yang akan dikenakan Orihime di upacara.

"Sudahlah! Kalian keluarlah dulu! Apa aku tak boleh berbicara sebentar dengan pengantinku?" pinta Ichigo yang setengahnya adalah perintah. Lily dan Ayame pun menurutinya dan keluar dari ruangan tanpa bicara apapun.

Ichigo memeluk Orihime. Dia mengusapkan pipinya pada rambut wangi Orihime. "Kau cantik sekali," pujinya. Tangannya menyentuh hiasan rambut Orihime. Hiasan rambut itu adalah pemberian pertamanya untuk gadis itu 6 tahun lalu, hiasan rambut berbentuk strawberry, dan Orihime memakainya di hari yang penting untuk mereka berdua ini.

Wajah Orihime memerah mendengarnya. "I-I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo memegang tangan Orihime yang tergantung di samping tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan tangan gadis itu yang gemetar dan agak berkeringat. "Apa kau gugup, Hime?"

"Te-tentu saja, kan? Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, akhirnya aku bisa selalu bersamamu," jawab Orihime.

Ichigo meletakkan kepala Orihime ke dadanya hingga gadis itu bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dengan jelas. "Apa kau dengar, Orihime? Aku juga gugup. Sangat gugup! Kalau aku berpikir kau akan menjadi milikku malam ini, maka aku tak bisa lagi menahan degupan jantungku. Tapi, begitu melihatmu dan memelukmu, rasanya ketakutanku hilang. Aku ingin kau segera menjadikanmu sebagai milikku, Hime."

"Ya. Kurasa aku pun begitu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar! Mereka sedang menunggu," Ichigo pun menggandeng tangan Orihime dan keluar dari ruangan menuju altar pernikahan mereka.

==/==

"Haaahh~! Capek bangeeettt!" keluh Ichigo sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas futon yang telah disiapkan untuknya dan Orihime. "Upacaranya aja udah bikin capek! Apalagi harus keliling kota segala! Dasar, merepotkan!"

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di kediaman Orihime di Istana Timur. Rencananya mereka akan melewatkan malam pertama mereka di kamar Orihime itu.

Orihime duduk di samping Ichigo. "Ehehehe, tapi aku senang! Aku bisa melihat seluruh penduduk Karakura berkumpul dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Rukia-chan dan yang lain juga datang memberikan selamat secara langsung."

Ichigo bangun dari rebahannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime dan memegang lembut pipinya dengan tangan kanan. Ichigo meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping Orihime dan mendekatkan tubuh gadis itu padanya hingga kimono yang mereka kenakan saling menempel. "Akhirnya kau menjadi istriku, Orihime," ucapnya lembut dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir istrinya itu. Itu adalah ciuman mereka yang pertama kalinya yang membuat wajah keduanya bersemu merah semerah buah strawberry.

"Bibirmu sangat manis, Hime," ucap Ichigo yang kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman lagi dan lagi. Dia tampak ketagihan dengan rasa bibir istrinya itu sehingga dia menciumnya berkali-kali dan membuat wajah Orihime semakin merah.

"I-Ichigo-," Orihime tampak sangat gugup. Jantungnya pun berdebar sangat keras. Dia tak pernah membayangkan akan begini dekat dengan Ichigo yang sangat dicintainya. Apalagi bisa dicium dengan begini lembut di dalam pelukan tubuh kekar Ichigo.

"Apa kau tak suka?" tanya Ichigo ketika melihat wajah Orihime yang menurutnya bisa dibilang sangat aneh.

"Ah, ah, bukan!" jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat senang. Ternyata kau begitu lembut, Ichigo. Lihatlah, dadaku berdebar sangat kencang sekarang!" dia meraih tangan kanan Ichigo dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya agar suaminya itu bisa merasakan detak jantungnya.

Wajah Ichigo semakin merah, bahkan lebih merah dibanding saat mencium Orihime tadi. Tangannya dapat merasakan kelembutan dada Orihime dan betapa besarnya dada istrinya yang bahkan lebih besar dari cakupan telapak tangannya. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk memiliki Orihime seutuhnya.

Ichigo melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pundak Orihime dan merebahkannya perlahan di atas futon itu. Dia menjadikan tangan kirinya itu sebagai penyangga kepala Orihime. "Kau membuatku ingin menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhmu, Hime-sama!" Ichigo mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening Orihime.

Mata bulat Orihime memandang lurus mata coklat Ichigo seolah mengatakan kalau dia pun ingin disentuh lebih banyak lagi oleh Ichigo. Melihat mata Orihime yang telah mengijinkannya, Ichigo mulai bergerak. Dia mencium lembut pipi kemerahan Orihime. Matanya. Hidungnya. Dan juga bibir lembut istrinya itu. Orihime menutup matanya dan menajamkan segala pancainderanya agar bisa lebih menikmati tiap ciuman Ichigo pada dirinya.

Bibir Ichigo masih terus mencium bibir Orihime. Dan Orihime pun membalas ciuman yang diberikan padanya. Mereka saling berciuman hingga serasa napas mereka saling terenggut satu sama lain. Bibir Orihime pun serasa melumer karena begitu lembutnya perlakuan Ichigo padanya. Tangan kanan Ichigo beralih pada tali pengikat obi Orihime. Dia menariknya dan melepaskannya dari pinggang Orihime. Dia pun melepaskan obi yang melilit kimono pengantin putih itu dengan sangat lembut hingga obi itu meninggalkan tugasnya untuk mengikat kain kimono yang dikenakan Orihime. Ichigo melakukannya tanpa berhenti mencium bibir Orihime.

"Ah!" Orihime menyadari bahwa obinya telah terlepas sehingga kimono yang dikenakannya bisa dilepas kapan saja dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat Ichigo memindahkan bibirnya ke leher Orihime dan jemari Ichigo mulai menyingkirkan kimono yang menutupi dadanya. Ichigo mencium setiap bagian dari leher Orihime. Dia sama sekali tak ingin melewatkan leher dan pundak Orihime seinchipun untuk disentuh oleh bibirnya. Dan jari-jari Ichigo pun tak melewatkan semilipun dari kulit pundak dan dada Orihime yang putih dan lembut itu.

"I-Ichi-go-," ucap Orihime terbata-bata ketika tangan Ichigo menyentuh dadanya.

"Ng?"

"Ge-geliii~~!"

"Hah?"

"Tanganmu! Tanganmu menyentuh dadaku!" ucap Orihime sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tangan Ichigo yang berada di atas dada besarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ichigo malah memberikan sebuah ciuman di dada kiri Orihime.

"Aaahh~!" Orihime mengeluarkan suara aneh yang selama ini belum pernah didengarnya sendiri, bahkan Ichigo.

"Ng?" Ichigo tersentak mendengar suara desahan Orihime. Baru kali ini dia mendengar suara seseksi ini. "Suaramu indah sekali, Hime. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi," Ichigo mencium dada Orihime lagi.

"Aaaahh~!" Orihime lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

"Dan lagi," Ichigo menciumi dada Orihime berkali-kali bersamaan dengan suara desahan Orihime yang semakin indah. Dia semakin ketagihan dengan dada Orihime. Ichigo ingin lebih merasakannya, tidak hanya menciumnya saja. Ichigo merasakannya dengan menjilatinya dan membasahi kulit dada Orihime yang lembut dengan air liurnya yang membuat desahan Orihime semakin dalam. Hal ini benar-benar ironis dengan Ichigo yang sekitar dua minggu lalu mimisan hanya karena melihat dada dan paha Orihime yang terbuka. Tapi sekarang dia menyentuhnya. Menciumnya. Bahkan mempermainkan dada Orihime. Dada Orihime itu benar-benar lembut hingga membuat Ichigo ketagihan. Tak hanya dadanya, Ichigo juga mempermainkan bagian tengah dari dadanya dan membuatnya memerah dengan giginya.

"Ichigooo~ aaahhhh~~!" desahan Orihime makin lama makin dalam dan panjang. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas rambut Ichigo hingga rambut oranye itu berada di sela-sela jarinya. Dia hanya bisa melihat Ichigo yang bergerak liar di dadanya. Keringat mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuh mereka berdua karena tubuh mereka mulai memanas dan saling menginginkan satu sama lain.

"Dadamu benar-benar besar dan sangat nikmat, Hime!" ucap Ichigo. Dia mengalihkan bibirnya ke dada satunya setelah puas bermain dengan dada kirinya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan dada kanan Orihime. Ichigo memberinya banyak kiss mark di sana dan membasahinya dengan air liurnya.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo!" Orihime menyebut nama Ichigo berkali-kali karena otak dan tubuhnya terasa sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia benar-benar tak mengira akan diperlakukan begini oleh Ichigo, sekalipun sentuhan Ichigo padanya sangatlah lembut.

"Apa kau tak suka aku menyentuhmu seperti ini, Orihime?" Ichigo menyadari ekspresi wajah Orihime yang menandakan dia telah mencapai batas akal sehatnya. Meskipun berkata seperti itu, tapi Ichigo masih terus meremas dada kanan Orihime.

Orihime mengalungkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Ichigo dan kemudian mencium lembut bibir suaminya itu. "Uhm, uhm!" gumamnya sambil menggeleng, "Aku merasa sangat malu, dan juga geli ketika jarimu menyentuhku. Tapi, aku lebih ingin kau sentuh lagi dan lagi, Ichigo. Aku ingin kau menyentuh seluruh tubuhku ini," katanya dengan wajah bersemu merah yang membuat Ichigo jadi lebih ingin menyentuhnya sekarang.

Mendengar perkataan Orihime barusan membuat Ichigo kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya. Dengan cepat dia membuka kimono hitamnya dan membuangnya ke lantai. Dia membuat Orihime dapat melihat tubuh kekarnya yang tanpa sehelai baju pun itu.

"I-Ichi-go?" Wajah Orihime memerah bukan main bahkan lebih merah dari buah apel ketika melihat otot-otot yang tampak menonjol di tubuh kekar Ichigo. Pundaknya yang lebar dan bidang. Otot perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Juga tak ketinggalan benda di antara kedua kaki Ichigo. "Ah!" Orihime menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ichigo menyingkirkan tangan Orihime yang menutupi matanya. "Kau tak perlu malu, Hime. Kau boleh melihatku seutuhnya. Dan aku pun akan melihatmu seutuhnya," Ichigo menanggalkan kimono pengantin dari tubuh sempurna Orihime. Kali ini Ichigo bisa melihat tiap lekukan tubuh Orihime dengan jelas. Pundaknya mungil dan putih. Dadanya begitu besar dan indah, juga tampak sangat lembut. Di daerah pundak dan dadanya telah muncul banyak sekali bekas berwarna merah sebagai hasil dari keliaran ciuman Ichigo padanya. Perutnya rata dan pinggangnya begitu ramping. Lekukan pinggulnya pun sempurna. Dan Ichigo pun akhirnya tertarik pada kaki indah yang panjang itu dan bagian di antara kedua kaki Orihime yang terlihat sangat manis di matanya.

Ichigo membuka kedua kaki Orihime dan membuatnya mengapit tubuh Ichigo di antaranya. Bibirnya mulai mencium tiap bagian dari kaki yang putih dan mulus itu. Ichigo menciuminya. Sementara tangan kirinya tampak asyik dengan bagian di antara kaki Orihime dan membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak cairan dari dalamnya.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Uuummmhh~~ Aaaaahhhh~~~," Orihime mendesah bukan main ketika Ichigo mempermainkan bagian di antara kedua kakinya.

Bibir Ichigo berpindah lagi ke bibir Orihime. Kali ini dia menciumnya dengan sangat panas hingga lidah mereka saling berkait dan Orihime dapat merasakan panasnya bibir Ichigo. Ichigo mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Orihime. Dia menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat seakan tak akan melepaskannya.

"Aku akan mulai melakukannya, Orihime!"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Orihime berteriak kesakitan saat 'milik' Ichigo menggesek dan merobek selaput miliknya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Orihime telah memberikan keperawanannya pada Ichigo, satu-satunya pria yang dicintainya dan juga suaminya.

"Hime, apa kau kesakitan? Aku akan segera menariknya kembali!" ucap Ichigo yang terlihat khawatir melihat wajah Orihime yang tersiksa.

"Tidak! Kau tak perlu melakukannya, Ichigo! Teruskan saja!" bantah Orihime. Dia mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang tak bisa dikatakan.

"Tapi, kau terlihat sangat tersiksa?"

"Teruskan, Ichigo!"

Ichigo pun meneruskannya. Dia memasukkan 'milik'nya ke dalam tubuh Orihime dan berejakulasi di sana. Ichigo mengeluarkan jutaan spermanya hanya untuk bertemu dengan sebuah ovum yang menunggu di ovarium Orihime. Tubuh mereka telah bersatu sekarang. Dua tubuh telah melebur menjadi satu. Ichigo mencium bibir Orihime dengan sangat lembut. "Hebat! Aku benar-benar ada di dalammu sekarang!"

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo. Selamanya," ucap Orihime sambil mencium suaminya itu.

"Cintaku pun tak akan kalah dengan cintamu, istriku tersayang," Ichigo membalas ciuman Orihime di bibirnya.

==/==

"Si-siapa kalian?" bentak Tsubaki pada dua orang lelaki yang mendatanginya. Yang seorang adalah Sora, kakak Orihime. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi adalah lelaki bermata hijau tajam dan berkulit putih pucat, sepucat baju yang dipakainya.

"Kalian penyusup!" pekik Shun'o yang sedang berjaga di halaman di depan kamar Orihime bersama dengan Tsubaki. Dia mengarahkan pedangnya pada kedua orang tak dikenalnya itu dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Kalian mengganggu!" Sora mengibaskan lengannya. Dan saat itu juga terbentuklah sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari angin di tangannya.

"Ukh!" Tsubaki dan Shun'o bahkan tak sempat melawan karena gerakannya begitu cepat. Pedang angin di tangan Sora telah menebas tubuh Tsubaki dan Shun'o hingga mengalami pendarahan akut.

"Tsubaki! Shun'o!" pekik Baigon dan Hinagiku bersamaan. Sesaat tadi mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar masing-masing tapi segera keluar begitu merasakan reiatsu dari dua orang yang tak dikenal. Dan mereka pun mulai panik ketika menyadari dua orang rekannya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah mengalir di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Kalian?" Hinagiku mulai marah dan menyerang Sora. Namun Sora menggunakan lagi pedang anginnya untuk menebas Hinagiku dan membuatnya bernasib sama dengan Tsubaki dan Shun'o.

"Hinagiku!" Baigon berteriak karena Hinagiku terluka tepat di hadapannya tanpa dia berbuat apapun untuk membantu rekannya itu. "Brengsek!" Baigon pun mengarahkan pedangnya pada Sora.

"Percuma. Kau hanya buang-buang tenagamu. 'Alat' sepertimu tak akan menang melawanku!" ucap Sora sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan tiga orang sebelumnya.

"Ayo, Ulquiorra!" perintahnya pada lelaki pucat itu.

"Baik, Sora-sama!" ucap Ulquiorra datar dan mengikuti Sora di belakangnya.

==/==

"Orihime-sama! Ichigo-sama!" teriak Lily dan Ayame sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Orihime.

Di dalamnya, Ichigo dan Orihime yang masih belum tertidur tersentak kaget. Mereka segera memakai kimono seadanya dan membukakan pintu untuk Lily dan Ayame yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo. Dia asal-asalan memakai kimononya dan segera membuka pintu untuk kedua pelayan Orihime yang panik.

"Ichigo-sama! Keadaan gawat! Dua orang tak dikenal telah membunuh Tsubaki, Shun'o, Hinagiku, dan Baigon!" kata Lily dengan napas yang memburu.

"Kumohon agar Anda dan Orihime-sama segera meninggalkan tempat ini!" pinta Ayame yang tak kalah terengah-engah dengan rekannya itu.

"Hei, jelaskan pelan-pelan!" Ichigo masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Bicara kalian cukup sampai di situ!" Lagi-lagi Sora mengarahkan pedang anginnya pada Lily dan Ayame hingga tubuh mereka terbelah dua dan darah mereka bercucuran kemana-mana.

Mata Ichigo tak berkedip melihat lautan darah di depannya itu. Dia sama sekali tak dapat bergerak.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Orihime yang baru saja selesai memakai kimononya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" dia berteriak keras ketika melihat lautan darah Lily dan Ayame yang menghiasi langit malam itu. Rasanya mimpi buruknya beberapa hari lalu terulang kembali. Hanya saja yang terjadi kali ini adalah kenyataan, bukanlah mimpi semata. Dan tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti. Kejadian yang sama dengan saat dia bertemu dengan kakaknya di desa beberapa hari lalu. Sora kembali membekukan waktu.

"Selamat malam, Orihime!" sapa Sora pada adiknya yang masih pucat pasi setelah melihat mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

"Onii-sama?" Orihime sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan kakaknya. "Tidak mungkin. Apa Onii-sama yang melakukan hal ini?" bola matanya terlihat bergetar memandang kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu agar kau ikut denganku? Aku juga sudah memperingatkanmu agar tak mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo, tapi kau malah menikah dengannya. Kau sudah melanggar semua perkataanku, Hime-ku sayang," ucap Sora. Dia berjalan mendekati Orihime dengan senyuman dinginnya dan Ulquiorra yang masih mengikuti di belakangnya.

Orihime mulai menangis. Dia sangat sedih karena para pelayan yang selama ini dianggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri telah terbunuh oleh kakak kandungnya. Orihime benar-benar tak habis pikir. "Aku tak akan pernah ikut denganmu! Kau telah merenggut keluargaku!" bentak Orihime.

"Keluarga, katamu? Apa keenam 'alat' itu keluargamu?" Sora tersenyum sinis pada Orihime.

"Kau?" tenggorokan Orihime seolah tersekat. "Mereka memang tidak ada hubungan darah denganku, tapi mereka adalah keluargaku! Mereka selalu bersamaku di saat-saat susahku! Mereka menghiburku! Mereka keluargaku!" Orihime tampak sangat ngotot.

"Keluargamu hanya satu, Orihime! Yaitu keluarga Inoue yang telah hancur 6 tahun lalu oleh seorang iblis. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menjadi keluargamu!" bentak Sora tak mau kalah. "Apa kau tahu wujud asli dari keluargamu ini, Orihime?"

"Hah?"

"Sudah kuduga kau tak menyadarinya. Kembalilah kalian!" Sora menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan bersamaan itu muncul aliran angin yang searah dengan gerakan tangannya. Dan pada saat itu juga wujud Lily dan Ayame menghilang, dengan hanya menyisakan lautan darah mereka di depan kamar Orihime. Wujud mereka berganti menjadi sepasang jepit rambut berbentuk bunga dengan jumlah kelopak 6 buah yang berwarna biru muda.

Orihime membelalakkan matanya seakan tak percaya dengan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ternyata Lily dan Ayame hanyalah sepasang jepit rambut. Dan jepit rambut itu tampak tak asing baginya. Jepit rambut itu adalah pemberian kakaknya dulu saat mereka masih bersama di keluarga Inoue.

"Apa kau ingat, Orihime? Mereka berdua, ah tidak, mereka berenam adalah perwujudan dari bunga di jepit rambut pemberianku itu. Mereka bisa mengambil wujud manusia karena kekuatan dari seseorang, tapi aku belum tahu siapa orang yang mengubah mereka. Aku bisa menyadarinya dari reiatsu mereka saat bertemu tadi," jelas Sora dengan sinis.

Otak Orihime masih belum bisa menerima kejadian ini. Orang-orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai keluarga ternyata hanyalah perwujudan dari jepit rambut pemberian kakaknya. Dia menekuk kakinya dan memungut sepasang jepit rambut yang tergeletak tak berarti di depannya itu.

"Dan, akan kuperlihatkan 1 lagi kebenaran mengenai kejadian 6 tahun lalu. Ulquiorra!" panggil Sora.

"Baik, Sora-sama!" ucap Ulquiorra seakan sudah tahu apa yang diperintahkan Sora padanya. Tangan kanannya mencongkel mata kirinya dan segera menghancurkannya pada detik berikutnya. Dan saat itu juga dalam pikiran Orihime terbayang kembali kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu.

==/==

_Di dalam bayangan itu, dia melihat dirinya waktu kecil pada saat terjadinya tragedy berdarah keluarga Inoue._

"_Otou-sama? Okaa-sama?" gumam Orihime kecil yang melihat kedua orang tuanya ada di halaman itu, bersama 'seseorang' yang tak dikenal. Ayahnya sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan 'seseorang', sedangkan ibunya sedang terkapar pingsan di rerumputan. _

"_Okaa-sama!" Sang kakak berlari menuju tempat ibunya yang pingsan._

"_Sora," kata ibunya lemah, "lindungilah Orihime-chan," ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan putranya itu seakan perkataannya itu adalah pesan terakhirnya._

_Orihime kecil tertegun melihat 'orang' yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya itu. Dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat 'orang' yang dapat melayang di udara seperti itu. Tubuh 'orang itu' melayang-layang di tengah langit malam yang dihiasi cahaya bulan sabit. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih. Termasuk rambut dan pakaiannya. Ukuran tubuhnya kecil, bahkan hampir sama dengan ukuran tubuh Orihime. Dia memakai kimono luar berwarna putih sedangkan kimono dalamnya berwarna hitam. Kemudian yang paling aneh adalah bola mata dan pupilnya yang berwarna hitam kelam dengan iris berwarna oranye yang tampak menyala. Tubuh kecilnya itu seketika bergetar ketika memandang mata 'orang itu'. Seluruh tenaganya seakan diserap olehnya. Dan hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan orang itu adalah 'menyeramkan'._

'_Orang itu' merasakan kehadiran Orihime kecil. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang ayah pada gadis kecil yang berdiri sendirian di tengah rerumputan itu. Mata oranyenya memandang lurus mata abu-abu yang bulat milik Orihime. Mata mereka berdua saling memandang dalam satu garis lurus. Dan pada detik berikutnya 'dia' mengerang keras. Suara yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Suaranya memekakkan telinga. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, timbullah sebuah ledakan besar. DUAAARRRR!_

_Ledakan besar terjadi di halaman rumah keluarga bangsawan Inoue itu. Ledakan tersebut tak hanya menghancurkan halaman indah milik keluarga Orihime itu, tapi juga seluruh bangunan dan juga para manusia yang ada di sana. Kecuali Orihime kecil yang masih berdiri dengan lindungan cahaya lembut yang menyelimutinya._

_Seluruh tubuh Orihime kecil gemetar melihatnya. Dia tak mampu berkata maupun bergerak. Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi? Ledakan apa itu? Dan kenapa ada lapisan pelindung yang mengelilinginya? Dia sudah tak mampu untuk berpikir lagi ketika melihat lautan darah yang mengelilinginya. Darah ini milik kedua orang tuanya, juga kakaknya. Juga darah milik semua kerabatnya yang mendiami rumahnya ini. Dan tak ketinggalan darah milik para pelayan yang selama ini selalu setia melayani keluarga bangsawan Inoue. Genangan darah itu menyentuh kakinya. Sama persis seperti mimpinya. Gambaran yang sering muncul dalam mimpinya._

_Orihime kecil tak dapat menggerakkan lagi tubuhnya walaupun hanya seujung jarinya. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang sehingga darahnya didistribusikan lebih cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia takut. Sangat takut. Ketakutan yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Orihime kecil berteriak dengan sangat keras untuk mengeluarkan seluruh ketakutannya. Dia pun mengeluarkan cahaya lembut yang melingkupi seluruh daerah rumahnya, termasuk 'orang' yang membuat ledakan sebelumnya. Dia menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyerang 'orang itu' dengan cahaya lembutnya, meskipun dia tak tahu apa sebenarnya cahaya itu dan bagaimana mengendalikannya. Dan dia pun pingsan._

_Sama dengan Orihime kecil, 'orang' yang menghancurkan keluarga Inoue pun tak lagi berdaya karena serangan Orihime kecil barusan. Dia akhirnya pingsan dan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Sebelum tubuh 'orang itu' jatuh ke tanah, sebuah tangan menopangnya. Tangan yang cukup kekar. Orang yang menopang itu segera meminta anak buahnya untuk mengobati luka-luka di tubuh 'orang itu'. Mereka segera membawanya pergi dari kediaman Inoue._

_Orihime melihat tangan orang yang menopang 'orang itu' merasa sangat mengenalnya. Ya, dia mengenal orang ini. Tangan yang menopang 'orang itu', juga menolong 'orang itu' dan membiarkannya tetap hidup adalah tangan Baginda Raja, Kurosaki Isshin!_

==/==

Bayangan Orihime akan masa lalunya pun buyar. Dia tak menyangka kalau Baginda Raja tak hanya menolongnya, tapi juga 'orang' yang menghancurkan keluarganya.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan, Orihime? Kurosaki Isshin datang di saat yang tepat pada pembantaian itu. Dan dia juga membiarkan 'orang' yang membunuh keluarga kita tetap hidup. Ikutlah denganku, Orihime! Kau memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan pembunuh keluarga kita. Keluargamu yang sebenarnya! Ikutlah denganku, Orihime!" Sora mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime berharap adiknya akan menyambut uluran tangannya itu.

==/==

Thx 4 review …. ^-^

Hyaaa!nggak kukira aku bakalan membuat cerita 'macam ini' lagi…. Aq yg bikin aja sampe merindiiinnggg~! =.=

*mendepis di pojokan*

Yang gak suka maaf ya~ *bersimpuh*


	6. Decision

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Chapter 6 ****: Decision**

"Kau sudah mengerti kan, Orihime? Kurosaki Isshin datang di saat yang tepat pada pembantaian itu. Dan dia juga membiarkan 'orang' yang membunuh keluarga kita tetap hidup. Ikutlah denganku, Orihime! Kau memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan pembunuh keluarga kita. Keluargamu yang sebenarnya! Ikutlah denganku, Orihime!" Sora mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime berharap adiknya akan menyambut uluran tangannya itu.

Otak Orihime tak mampu membuat keputusan. Di dalam dirinya ada 2 pikiran yang saling bertentangan satu sama lain. Melihat kembali kejadian 6 tahun lalu, mau tak mau, dia bepikir bahwa kemungkinan besar Baginda Raja memiliki hubungan dengan pembantaian keluarganya. Tapi kenapa Baginda menolongnya yang sudah kehilangan sanak saudara dan memberikan kehidupan yang baru? Tapi kenapa Baginda juga membiarkan pembunuh itu tetap hidup? Apa sebenarnya hubungan Baginda dengan sang pembunuh itu? Namun, biar bagaimanapun hubungannya, Baginda Raja telah menyelamatkannya hingga dia bisa berada di sini sekarang. Tetap hidup. Bisa bertemu bahkan menikah dengan Ichigo. Biar bagaimana pun yang terjadi, Orihime tak akan bisa membenci ayah dari pria yang amat dicintainya itu. Yang tak bisa dilupakan dan dimaafkannya hanyalah sosok pembunuh yang menyerang keluarganya 6 tahun lalu itu.

"Maaf, Onii-sama! Aku tak bisa. Sekalipun Baginda berhubungan dengan kejadian 6 tahun lalu, tapi aku banyak berhutang budi padanya. Lagipula, aku tak akan meninggalkan Ichigo. Aku akan selalu bersamanya," jawab Orihime tegas.

"APA KATAMU, ORIHIME?" bentak Sora tak percaya dengan keputusan Orihime. "PEMBUNUH ITU MASIH HIDUP, KAU TAHU? DIA MASIH HIDUP! KITA HARUS MEMBALASKAN DENDAM SELURUH KELUARGA KITA! UNTUK ITULAH AKU BANGKIT DARI KEMATIAN!"

Orihime terjengkat kaget mendengar kata-kata kakaknya itu. "Bangkit dari kematian?" gumamnya dalam gemetar.

"Seperti yang kau bilang sebelumnya, benar, aku telah mati 6 tahun lalu! Tubuhku telah mati! Tapi tidak jiwaku! Aku bangkit kembali hanya untuk membalaskan dendam keluarga kita dan memenuhi janjiku pada Okaa-sama untuk melindungimu, Orihime!" jelas Sora.

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Orihime. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali?"

"Kau melihatnya bukan, Orihime? Kau selalu melihatnya di dalam mimpimu. Setiap malam kau melihatku ada di dalam mimpimu. Di dalam air itu aku terperangkap. Aku hanya bisa menunggu untuk memulihkan kembali tubuhku. Tubuhku memang telah rusak, tapi 'mereka' bisa mengembalikan tubuhku. Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan kembali tubuhku setelah 6 tahun. Selama 6 tahun itu aku memanggilmu. Aku selalu memanggilmu. Tapi kau tak kunjung datang menemuiku. Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu, Orihime. Aku selalu sendirian dan kesepian di dalam dinginnya air itu. Aku selalu merindukanmu, adikku. Tapi ternyata kau bahkan tak pernah mengingatku," ucap Sora. Matanya memancarkan kesepian yang dalam karena ingin bertemu dengan adik semata wayangnya.

Mata Orihime terbelalak tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya tahu apa yang terjadi mimpinya? Bagaimana mungkin ternyata yang selalu muncul di mimpinya dan memanggilnya adalah kakaknya? Dan bagaimana mungkin mimpinya itu mencerminkan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya?

"Apa kau tak sadar, Orihime? Saat pembantaian keluarga kita, kau bermimpi berada di lautan darah dan ternyata menjadi kenyataan saat 'orang itu' membunuh seluruh keluarga Inoue. Aku pun selalu mengkontakmu lewat mimpi. Aku selalu memanggil di mimpimu. Dan kurasa, kau pun telah memimpikan kejadian hari ini?"

Orihime tak mampu berkata. Perkataan Sora memang benar adanya. Saat 6 tahun lalu, Orihime memimpikan dia berada di atas lautan darah dan hari itulah pembantaian terjadi. Kemudian hampir setiap hari dia memimpikan ada di dalam air dan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, ternyata orang itu adalah Sora yang terperangkap di dalam air untuk membangkitkan kembali tubuhnya. Dan juga terbunuhnya 6 orang pelayannya itu sudah pernah muncul di mimpinya sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Otaknya menolak untuk berpikir lebih keras lagi.

"Kau bisa melihat masa depan, Orihime. Kau bisa melihatnya lewat mimpimu! Selain itu, kau memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalahkan pembunuh keluarga kita! Hanya kau yang bisa! Hanya kau, Orihime! Ikutlah denganku!" bujuk Sora.

"Maaf. Sekali lagi kukatakan tidak!" jawab Orihime lirih tapi tegas. "Aku bohong kalau aku bilang aku tak lagi memikirkan pembunuh itu. Aku bohong kalau aku mengatakan aku lupa pada tragedi 6 tahun lalu. Dan aku pun bohong kalau aku mengatakan aku memaafkan tindakan kejinya pada keluarga kita. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak ada niat untuk balas dendam. Dendam hanyalah akan menimbulkan dendam yang lain dan tak akan pernah terputus. Aku hanya ingin hidup damai di sini bersama Ichigo. Juga Yoruichi-san, Rukia-chan dan yang lain. Sekarang, merekalah keluargaku!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU TAK MEMILIKI KELUARGA SELAIN AKU!" bentak Sora seperti kesetanan. Dia benar-benar marah. Matanya itu memelototi mata abu-abu Orihime, namun Orihime tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Sora-sama, Orihime-sama sama sekali tak bergeming. Apakah tidak sebaiknya Anda beritahukan saja identitas pembunuh itu?" usul Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi hanya diam di belakang Sora.

"Huh! Padahal aku ingin kau ikut denganku karena kau ingin, jadi aku sengaja tak memberitahukannya. Tapi, aku tahu siapa yang telah membunuh keluarga kita, Orihime. Dia," Sora menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya. Orihime menelan ludahnya berharap agar nama orang itu tak mengejutkannya dan membangkitkan keinginannya untuk membalas dendam.

"Kau mengenalnya. Kau sangat mengenalnya, Orihime," ucap Sora yang sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu.

Orihime menelan ludahnya lagi. Otaknya mulai berpikir. Apakah Baginda Raja? Ataukah Yoruichi-san yang dekat dengan Raja? Apakah Urahara-san yang selalu diceritakan Yoruichi-san? Atau malah Ichigo yang sangat dicintainya? Atau mungkin Rukia? Renji? Chad? Toushiro? Kira? Hisagi? Rangiku? Momo? Atau malah Obaa-san? Otaknya tak bisa memikirkan lagi siapa yang akan disebutkan kakaknya. Namun hatinya berharap, tak seorang pun dari yang dipikirkan itu akan keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

==/==

"Yang Mulia, di istana timur seakan ada sekat yang memisahkan sehingga kita sama sekali tak bisa masuk ke dalamnya," jelas Urahara pada Isshin di dekat istana timur. Mereka berada di perbatasan yang dibuat oleh Sora untuk membatasi jurusnya membekukan waktu.

"Aku bisa merasakan kedatangan mereka. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan istana timur berada di dimensi yang berbeda dengan kita," tambah Yoruichi.

"Apa kalian sama sekali tak bisa menembusnya?" tanya Isshin. Matanya terlihat sangat khawatir dengan apa yang mungkin terjadi di dalam sana.

"Bahkan Benihime-ku tak mampu membuat retakan di sekat yang dibuatnya," timpal Urahara. "Menangislah, Benihime!" Urahara mengayunkan pedangnya hingga pedangnya itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang menantang sekat yang dibuat Sora. Namun, tetap saja tak mampu meretakkannya, atau bahkan merusaknya.

"HAAAHH!" Yoruichi pun menendang sekat itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi malah tubuh hitam rampingnya itu yang terlempar cukup jauh dan membuatnya sedikit kesakitan.

"Apa… sekat itu sama sekali tak bisa ditembus?" gumam Isshin. "Ichigo. Orihime." Dia terlihat sangat khawatir.

==/==

Orihime mundur beberapa langkah begitu mendengar 'nama' yang disebutkan kakaknya itu. "Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak… mungkin…! Tidak… mung-" gumamnya lirih. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng untuk menolak kenyataannya. Pupil matanya melebar dan memandang tak tentu. Dia begitu syok mendengar kenyataannya hingga tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

"Sekalipun kau menolaknya, tapi, sayang sekali kenyataan begitu menyakitkan," ucap Sora dingin. Dia sudah tak lagi mempedulikan adiknya yang terlihat sangat bingung.

"… Hime…. Ori-hi-me…." Terdengar suara Ichigo yang terpatah-patah.

Sora tersentak. Dia tak menyangka sedikit demi sedikit Ichigo bisa lolos dari bekuan waktunya. Dia melihat Ichigo yang berusaha sekuat tenaga membebaskan diri dari jurus Sora. "Kau?"

"HAH!" Akhirnya Ichigo berhasil lepas dari jurus Sora dan segera memeluk Orihime yang terlihat sangat depresi itu. "Orihime," dia membenamkan kepala Orihime di dada bidangnya itu. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ORIHIME?" bentaknya.

"Aku hanya memberitahunya apa yang seharusnya diketahuinya," jawab Sora dingin seakan tak peduli dengan bentakan Ichigo padanya.

Ichigo bisa merasakan Orihime yang gemetar di dalam pelukannya. Amarahnya mulai meluap. Dia menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan amarahnya sebisa mungkin agar Orihime tak melihatnya yang kehilangan akal sehat. "Aku tak tahu urusanmu dengan Orihime! Dan aku tak mau peduli! Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah pergi dari sini! PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU KEHIDUPANKU DAN ORIHIME!"

"Kaulah yang menggangguku, Kurosaki Ichigo!" bentak Sora datar. Dia mengeluarkan pedang yang dibentuknya dari angin di tangan kanannya. Dan pada detik berikutnya mengayunkan pedang itu ke arah Ichigo yang sedang memeluk Orihime.

Ichigo menyadari gerakannya. Dia dapat melihat ayunan pedang Sora. Lengannya memeluk istrinya lebih erat lagi dan menghindar dari serangan Sora. Ichigo bergerak ke samping dengan cepat dan berhasil menghindari serangan angin dari pedang Sora. Tapi, saat berhasil menghindar, mata Ichigo tak mendapati Sora di tempatnya semula. Dan begitu tersadar, ternyata Sora telah melompat di atas Ichigo dan bersiap menyerangnya lagi.

Dalam sepersekian detik, otak Ichigo memprediksikan bahwa serangan Sora kali ini tidak dapat dihindarinya. Dan yang menjadi keputusannya hanyalah melepaskan pelukannya atas Orihime agar gadis itu tak terkena serangan kakaknya sendiri. Ichigo melepaskan Orihime dan menerima serangan Sora tepat di hadapannya.

SRAAAATTTTTT! Darah mengalir deras dari dada Ichigo yang terkena sabetan pedang Sora. Mata coklat Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas bulir-bulir darahnya yang mencuat keluar dari pembuluhnya. Dia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dari luka di dadanya itu. Di tengah rasa sakitnya, matanya tetap melirik ke tubuh Orihime yang tadi dihempaskannya begitu saja. Dia bersyukur bahwa wanita yang dicintainya itu tak terkena serangan dari Sora. Dia pun tersenyum lega meskipun kepalanya mulai berputar karena banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya dia bahkan tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Orihime yang hampir terjatuh ketika Ichigo melepaskan pelukan atas dirinya langsung bangkit kembali karena melihat lautan darah keluar dari tubuh suaminya itu. Matanya terbelalak dan jantungnya seolah berhenti. Dia ingin berteriak, namun tak satu kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia hanya bisa berlari menghampiri suaminya yang tengah sekarat itu. Orihime menggenggam tangan Ichigo dengan lembut. Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya dan tak dapat terbendung lagi. Bibirnya hanya bisa membuka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, sekalipun itu hanya isak tangis. Dia menangis dalam diam. Dia takut segala mimpi buruknya akan terulang lagi. Dia takut kehilangan Ichigo. Di dunia ini, hanya Ichigo-lah orang yang paling diinginkan keberadaannya sekalipun seluruh dunia menjauhinya. Hanya Ichigo-lah satu-satunya pria yang dicintainya meskipun harus terlahir kembali sebanyak 1000 kehidupan.

"Syukurlah, kau… tak… apa-a…pa," ucap Ichigo dengan segenap kekuatannya. Sebisa mungkin dia mengangkat tangannya yang penuh dengan darah itu dan menyentuh pipi Orihime.

Orihime menyentuh tangan Ichigo di pipinya. Dia menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan Ichigo yang mengalir dari telapak tangannya. Meskipun hanya dari pipi, kehangatan Ichigo seakan mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Orihime. Orihime memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kehangatan itu lebih lama lagi. Dia sangat bersyukur bisa begitu dicintai pria yang terbaring sekarat itu. Pria yang lebih mementingkan keselamatan Orihime daripada keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Pria yang sangat dicintainya walau apapun yang terjadi. Apapun yang terjadi.

Melihat hal itu, Sora menyadari satu hal. "Jadi, kau lebih memilihnya?" tanyanya. Lagi-lagi dia mengarahkan pedangnya pada Ichigo dan bersiap menebasnya.

Dengan mata yang masih dipenuhi air mata, Orihime menatap lurus kakaknya. Mulutnya masih tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Hanya saja, matanya mengisyaratkan kebenaran dari pertanyaan Sora tadi.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu, maka aku akan membunuhnya seperti aku menghabisi para 'alat' itu!" Sora menaikkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Orihime tak gentar melihatnya. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk melindungi Ichigo dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

CRAATTT! CRAAAATTTT! Sora mengayunkan pedangnya sebanyak dua kali. Dan dua kali pula darah yang menyembur keluar dan menghiasi langit malam itu. Bola mata Orihime hanya bisa melihat rambut oranye yang menari-nari tersapu angin berada di depannya. Juga punggung tegap yang menghalangi pandangannya. Melindunginya. Ichigo melindunginya dari serangan Sora. Ichigo tetap melindunginya walaupun dengan tubuhnya yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Meskipun tubuhku harus hancur berkeping-keping, aku akan tetap melindungimu, Orihime!" ucap Ichigo dengan segenap sisa tenaganya. Dan, pada detik berikutnya, tubuh yang biasanya berdiri kokoh itu akhirnya roboh dengan banyak darah yang keluar.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!" Orihime berteriak sangat keras seakan kesetanan. Jatuhnya air matanya pun tak dapat dibendung lagi.

==/==

Thx 4 review . . . ^-^

Chapter kali ini giliran Ichigo yg berlumuran darah…fiuuuhhh….moga2 dia gak pa-pa….

**Charl Louisser :** makasih, akhirnya di-review juga…

**aRaRaNcHa :**eeh? Emang biasanya gak kerasa ya? Haha….

*aku memang bodoh adegan romantis! -.-' *

**ayano646cweety : **hehe, rate-nya jd M dech…. Kan adegan berlumuran darah kayak gini udah gak cocok lagi buat anak2….^-^


	7. I Just Want To Protect You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Chapter 7 : I Just Want To Protect You**

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" teriakan Orihime semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia segera berlari ke samping Ichigo yang telah roboh.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" Dia terduduk di samping Ichigo dan menangis keras sambil memanggil-manggil nama suaminya itu. Jemarinya yang putih itu telah berubah merah berlumuran darah segar yang mengalir dari luka Ichigo.

"Bertahanlah Ichigo! Jangan mati! Kumohon, jangan mati, Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" isaknya yang sangat takut kehilangan Ichigo.

Sora mendekati Orihime yang masih menangis. "Kurosaki Ichigo sudah mati! Sudah tak ada pilihan lain untukmu, Orihime! Kau ikut denganku atau kau akan kubunuh sekarang juga!" ucapnya dingin.

Orihime tak bergeming terhadap ancaman Sora. Matanya tak lepas sedetik pun dari tubuh Ichigo. "Hidup atau mati aku akan selalu bersama Ichigo. Kami sudah bersumpah untuk selalu bersama walau apapun yang terjadi. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan mendatang, Ichigo. Dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu," Orihime mengecup lembut bibir Ichigo. Dia sudah siap untuk mati. Dan Sora pun mengayunkan pedangnya pada adik satu-satunya itu.

==/==

_Aku akan melingungimu, Orihime! Bangun! Bangun! Aku harus menjadi kuat dan melindungimu! Kau tak akan kubiarkan mati!_

_**Bertukarlah denganku!**_

_Si-siapa kau?_

_**Aku adalah kau, Raja! Aku akan menghabisi mereka! Aku akan membantumu melindungi orang yang kau cintai itu!**_

_Tidak! Aku tak butuh bantuan siapapun untuk melindungi Orihime! Aku akan melindunginya dengan tanganku sendiri!_

_**Kah! Apa kau tak sadar dengan kemampuanmu sendiri? Kau itu lemah! Kau lemah! Kau tak akan bisa menjadi kuat tanpaku, Raja! Yang kau perlukan hanya kekuatanku!**_

_Kekuatan?_

_**Ya! Aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku! Aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu dan membuatmu menjadi kuat!**_

==/==

DUARRRRR!

Timbul ledakan energi yang cukup besar di sekitar Ichigo hingga Sora yang bermaksud menyerang Orihime malah terpental karenanya. Tubuh Ichigo diselimuti energi yang meluap-luap. Dia kembali membuka matanya dan berusaha berdiri. Penampakannya berubah total. Rambut oranyenya berubah menjadi putih. Kulitnya pun menjadi pucat. Kemudian matanya pun hitam pekat dengan iris yang berwarna oranye. Ichigo yang seperti ini yang tak pernah dilupakan Orihime. Benar, dialah pelaku pembantaian keluarga Inoue 6 tahun yang lalu.

Mata Orihime terbelalak tanpa berkedip sekejap pun melihat perubahan pada Ichigo. Dia mengingatnya. Wajah pembunuh yang tak mungkin dilupakannya. "Jadi… benar kata Onii-sama? Ichigo-lah yang membunuh semua keluargaku?" gumamnya dalam gemetar. Sebenarnya sampai tadi, dia sama sekali tak percaya ucapan Sora yang mengatakan pelaku pembantaian adalah Ichigo. Tapi kini mau tak mau, Orihime harus percaya, bahwa sisi lain dari Ichigo-lah yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya.

"Aku… akan… melindungimu…. Aku… akan… melindungimu…." gumam Ichigo terbata-bata. Luka-luka hasil tebasan Sora pulih secara cepat. Luka-luka itu menutup sempurna tanpa meninggalkan bekas satu goresan pun.

"Akhirnya kau kembali ke wujud itu, Kurosaki Ichigo! Wujud itulah yang telah menghabisi seluruh keluargaku! Huh! Kebetulan, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!" teriak Sora. Dia segera mengarahkan pedangnya pada Ichigo.

TRAAANGG! Ichigo malah menangkis pedang Sora dengan tangan kosong. Dia menggenggam erat pedang angin Sora dengan tangan kirinya dan kemudian menghancurkannya. Pedang angin milik Sora hancur tak bersisa seakan angin itu telah hilang dari tangan Sora.

"A-apa?" Sora yang kehilangan pedangnya terkejut bukan main. Belum habis rasa kagetnya, Ichigo sudah menyerangnya. Di tangan kanannya tiba-tiba muncul sebilah pedang yang ramping berwarna hitam dan menyerang Sora secara frontal. Sora berusaha menangkisnya seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya, namun tak berhasil. Tangannya luka parah. Bahkan ketika luka sabetan Ichigo pada tangan Sora belum mengeluarkan darah, pedang Ichigo sudah menebas dada Sora hingga darah mengalir deras dari dua luka yang diberikan padanya.

"Onii-sama!" pekik Orihime yang melihat darah mengalir dari tubuh kakaknya itu. Dia segera berlari ke tempat kakaknya berada dan memastikan bahwa kakaknya itu masih baik-baik saja.

TRAAANNGGG! Ulquiorra menghalangi pedang Ichigo yang akan memberikan tebasan ketiga pada Sora. Dia mengeluarkan pedang yang selama ini hanya tergantung di pinggangnya. Pedang Ichigo dan Ulquiorra saling beradu untuk beberapa saat. Ichigo terlihat menari-nari dengan pedangnya. Dia mengayunkannya. Bahkan memutar-mutarkannya. Mereka sebanding. Sama kuat. Hingga Ulquiorra mengucapkan kotodama, "_Enclose, Murcielago_!" Dan saat itu juga Ulquiorra berubah. Rambut hitamnya makin memanjang dan dari punggungnya tumbuh sepasang sayap berwarna hitam pekat. Sepasang sayap setan. Dan pedangnya pun berubah menjadi seperti tombak berwarna hijau fluorescent.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak. Dia bisa merasakannya. Perubahan Ulquiorra ini tak hanya perubahan fisik. Tapi juga perubahan kekuatannya. Kekuatan Ulquiorra yang sekarang jauh lebih besar. Tapi Ichigo tak menyerah. Dia belum mau menyerah dengan perbedaan kekuatan antara mereka. Dia terus menekan Ulquiorra dengan pedangnya. Namun, apa daya, Ulquiorra yang sekarang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tombak hijau miliknya menembus dada kiri Ichigo hampir dekat dengan jantungnya berada.

"Ichigo!" pekik Orihime khawatir. Dia ingin sekali berada di samping Ichigo sekarang namun tak bisa karena dia sedang bertarung dengan Ulquiorra. Dia merasa pertarungan dua orang ini sama sekali tak bisa diganggu.

"**Ukh!**" rintih Ichigo kesakitan ketika Ulquiorra menarik kembali tombaknya. Dia memegangi dadanya yang tertusuk itu dan merasakan darah yang kembali keluar dari luka tusukannya. Dan lagi-lagi lukanya menutup dengan cepat. Pendarahannya telah berhenti sehingga Ichigo bisa melanjutkan pertarungannya kembali. Namun, Ulquiorra terlalu kuat. Ulquiorra bisa menghentikan segala serangan dari Ichigo dan membalasnya dengan serangannya. Entah sudah berapa luka yang diterima Ichigo dari Ulquiorra. Dan entah sudah berapa kali Ichigo memulihkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa hanya segini kemampuan yang ditakuti Aizen-sama? Apa hanya segini kemampuan yang telah mengalahkan Aizen-sama dan Sora-sama?" gumam Ulqiourra yang kesal tapi tetap tanpa ekspresi itu.

"**KAH! Aizen? Maksudmu orang yang 6 tahun lalu membunuh ibuku? Dia lemah! Aku bahkan membunuhnya dengan mudah!**" ucap Ichigo sombong. Begitu dia berubah menjadi dirinya yang lain, Ichigo kembali mengingat kejadian 6 tahun lalu saat dirinya berada pada sosok yang sama, Dark Ichigo.

==/==

_Siang itu, siang yang sama pada saat terjadinya pembantaian keluarga Inoue, datanglah dua orang pria ke halaman di istana utama. Salah satunya adalah lelaki tegap berambut coklat dan berkacamata, dan satunya merupakan lelaki kurus yang terlihat pucat. Mereka adalah Aizen dan Ulquiorra._

"_Siapa kalian?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat terang dan agak berombak._

"_Anda sang permaisuri bukan, Kurosaki Masaki?" ucap Aizen memastikan identitas wanita cantik di hadapannya itu._

_Masaki menggertakkan giginya. "Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa kalian?" bentaknya._

"_Okaa-sama?" ucap seorang anak kecil berambut oranye yang ada di sampingnya. Dia adalah Ichigo yang masih kecil. Dia sedang bermain dengan ibunya di taman itu hingga kedatangan dua orang yang tak dikenalnya itu._

"_Aku tak ada urusan denganmu! Aku hanya berurusan dengan 'benda' yang ada di tubuh putramu!" ucap Aizen yang membuat Masaki bergidik. "Sepertinya Kurosaki Isshin ataupun Urahara Kisuke sedang tak ada di istana. Ternyata umpanku berhasil."_

"_A-apa maksudmu?" mata Masaki terbelalak mendengarnya. Tangannya memeluk erat pundak putra kecilnya yang dari tadi masih berdiri di sampingnya._

"_Aku sengaja mengirimkan anak buahku, para Arrancar untuk mengacau di kota sehingga Raja dan Urahara bergegas pergi ke kota dan meninggalkan kalian sendiri di sini! Ini akan membuat semuanya jadi makin mudah!" Aizen tersenyum simpul di sudut bibirnya. Dia merasa telah menggenggam kemenangan di tangannya._

"_Ichigo, larilah! Lari! Cepat pergi dari sini!" pekik Masaki yang telah menyadari betapa gawatnya situasi ini dan menyuruh Ichigo segera pergi dari tempat ini._

"_Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan Okaa-sama?" Ichigo tampak ragu untuk meninggalkan ibunya bersama dua orang aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul itu._

"_Larilah, Ichigo! Okaa-sama memohon padamu!" pintanya dengan suara keras. Masaki sengaja mendorong punggung kecil Ichigo untuk membuatnya segera lari._

"_Tidak!" tolak Ichigo. "Aku akan tetap di sini dan melindungi Okaa-sama!" katanya pasti._

"_Ini bukan waktunya untuk keras kepala! Cepatlah pergi!" teriak Masaki pada Ichigo. Dia memandang lurus mata coklat putranya itu. Dari pandangan matanya, mengisyaratkan permintaannya itu haruslah dipenuhi. Akhirnya, Ichigo pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ibunya._

"_Percuma! Ulquiorra, halangi dia!" perintah Aizen._

"_Baik, Aizen-sama!" Ulquiorra dalam sekejap mata berhasil mengejar Ichigo dan segera mencekik lehernya._

"_Ukh!" rintih Ichigo kesakitan. Dia merasakan napasnya terhenti di tenggorokan yang dipegang erat oleh tangan Ulquiorra._

"_Ichigo!" pekik Masaki yang khawatir dengan keadaan putra satu-satunya itu. Dia berlari menuju Ichigo tapi Aizen menghalanginya._

"_Kau menghalangi jalanku, Yang Mulia Permaisuri!" ucap Aizen sambil mengayunkan pedangnya pada Masaki dan membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah dan meninggal saat itu juga._

"_OKAA-SAMAAAA!" Ichigo berteriak histeris ketika melihat ibunya meninggal di hadapannya. "LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU! UKH!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul lengan Ulquiorra yang masih mencekiknya, namun Ulquiorra malah mencekiknya dengan lebih erat lagi._

"_Aizen-sama," ucap Ulquiorra. "Sudah waktunya."_

"_Ya. Kyoka Suigetsu!" Aizen mengarahkan pedangnya ke jantung Ichigo dan menusuknya hingga tembus ke punggung. Dan di saat yang bersamaan seakan timbul lubang hitam di daerah sekitar jantung Ichigo. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk bulat dan berwarna kehitaman serta seolah dipenuhi dengan aura yang dahsyat. Aizen mengambilnya dan menarik kembali pedangnya dari dada Ichigo._

"_Akhirnya, Hougyoku berhasil kudapatkan! Dengan ini aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanku!" Aizen terlihat sangat senang bisa mendapatkan 'benda' yang diinginkannya tanpa mempedulikan lagi tubuh kecil Ichigo yang roboh karena serangannya. _

_Namun, tiba-tiba Ichigo berubah. Rambutnya memutih dan matanya pun jadi penuh kegelapan dan nafsu untuk membunuh. Tubuh mungilnya itu segera menerjang Aizen yang sama sekali tak menduga dengan perubahan Ichigo. Tangannya menembus dada Aizen dan mengambil jantungnya dari dalam yang membuat Aizen meninggal saat itu juga. Tangan Aizen yang tadinya menggenggam Hougyoku malah melepaskannya dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah begitu saja. Ichigo yang telah berubah sudah tak beminat lagi dengan Aizen yang berhasil dikalahkannya dengan mudah ataupun dengan Hougyoku yang selama ini tersimpan dalam tubuhnya._

"_Aizen-sama!" pekik Ulquiorra. Dia segera berlari ke tempat Aizen dan mengambil Hougyoku yang terlantar di tanah. _

_Ichigo yang melihat Ulquiorra mulai merasakan lagi nafsu membunuhnya. Matanya memandang tajam mata hijau Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menyadarinya, jika Aizen dibuat tak berdaya olehnya maka dia hanya seperti sampah di hadapan Dark Ichigo ini. Ulquiorra segera menyentuh tubuh Aizen dan menyiapkan teleportasi untuk pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat itu. Akhirnya, Ulquiorra pun menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo dengan membawa Aizen dan Hougyoku._

_Nafsu membunuh Ichigo yang masih belum reda, makin meluap. Dia mencari orang yang dapat dibunuhnya. Dia bahkan membunuh beberapa pasukan kerajaan. Dan tepat saat itu, datanglah Isshin dan Urahara ke tempat kejadian. Mereka hanya bisa melihat Ichigo yang telah berubah juga mayat Masaki dengan darahnya yang masih segar. Namun mereka berdua tak bisa mengubah apapun, bahkan tak bisa untuk menghadapi Dark Ichigo yang haus akan darah._

"_**Aku harus mencarinya! Harus mencarinya! Dia yang ditakdirkan hanya untukku! Hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikanku!" **__gumamnya. Tubuh Ichigo meninggalkan pijakannya dan melayang. Dia melayang makin tinggi. Dan segera pergi dari istana untuk mencari 'orang' yang dimaksudkannya. 'Orang' yang mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya ini. Orang itu adalah Inoue Orihime._

==/==

"Ternyata kau mengingatnya, Kurosaki Ichigo!" gumam Ulquiorra. "Dulu, kupikir aku tak akan menang darimu selama kau berhasil mengalahkan Aizen-sama. Tapi aku keliru. Aku menggunakan Hougyoku untuk memperkuat diriku. Membuatku jauh lebih kuat dari Aizen-sama saat itu. Dan aku pun menggunakan Hougyoku untuk menghidupkan kembali Aizen-sama yang sekarang telah bersatu dengan Sora-sama," jelasnya.

"**Apa maksudmu?**"

"Kau masih belum mengerti? Hougyoku dapat memberikanku kekuatan yang melebihi batasanku sebagai Arrancar. Selain itu, aku juga menggunakannya untuk menghidupkan kembali Aizen-sama. Tubuhnya memang telah mati saat kau membunuhnya 6 tahun lalu, tapi aku masih bisa mendapatkan jiwanya dan aku membuatnya menjadi pemicu tenaga dari Sora-sama yang kebetulan saat 6 tahun lalu juga menginginkan kehidupan," tambah Ulquiorra.

"**Cih!**" decak Ichigo. "**Aku tak peduli dengan apapun yang kau lakukan! Tujuanku sekarang hanya membunuhmu! HAAAAHHH!**" Ichigo mengarahkan pedangnya pada Ulquiorra.

Namun Ulquiorra menangkisnya dengan tombaknya. "Menggelikan! Kau tahu kau tak akan menang dariku!" ucapnya sambil mencekik leher Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya.

"**Ukh!**" Ichigo berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan Ulquiorra namun dia tetap tak berdaya. Kejadian ini sama dengan 6 tahun lalu.

"ICHIGO!" pekik Orihime.

"Kau lihat ini, Orihime-sama! Pria yang kau cintai ini akan segera mati. Kurosaki Ichigo telah membantai seluruh keluarga Inoue 6 tahun lalu tapi Anda masih tetap memaafkannya. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti hal seperti itu. Yang kutahu tugasku hanyalah membunuhnya!" Ulquiorra mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan dada kiri Ichigo.

"TIDAAKKKK! JANGAAANNNN!' teriak Orihime keras.

Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak mengindahkan larangan Orihime. Dia tetap pada tujuannya semula, yaitu membunuh Ichigo. "Cero," ucapnya datar dan seketika itu juga timbul bulatan energi berwarna merah dari telunjuknya dan langsung mengarah ke jantung Ichigo.

"ICHIGOOOOO! TIDAAAAAKKKKKK!" Orihime berteriak sangat keras ketika melihat cero Ulquiorra mengarah ke jantung Ichigo. Dia merasa tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa ketika melihat jantung Ichigo berlubang dan tubuh suaminya jatuh tak berdaya di tanah.

"Sekarang dia sudah benar-benar mati!" ucap Ulquiorra. Dia berjalan mendekati Orihime. "Sekarang ikutlah denganku. Aku butuh kekuatanmu untuk memaksimalkan kekuatan Hougyoku dan menciptakan dunia baru bersama dengan Aizen-sama dan Sora-sama," ajaknya.

Belum sempat Ulquiorra mendekati Orihime, tubuh Ichigo berubah lagi. Kali ini rambutnya kembali seperti rambutnya yang biasanya, rambut oranye. Hanya saja rambutnya jadi memanjang dan tumbuh dua buah tanduk di kepalanya. Kulitnya masih tampak pucat seperti sebelumnya, tapi wajahnya seakan memakai topeng berbentuk tengkorak.

""Aku… akan… melindungimu…. Aku… akan… melindungimu…. Jangan… ganggu… Orihime…." gumam Ichigo terbata-bata. Dia kembali berdiri tegak.

"Ichi-go?" mata Orihime terbelalak dengan perubahan Ichigo kali ini. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan seakan seluruh kekuatannya tersedot oleh Ichigo. Orihime takut. Dia sangat ketakutan. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang ditakutkannya? Apa dia takut pada sosok Ichigo?

"Tidak mungkin. Kau tak mungkin bisa hidup! Siapa kau?" tantang Ulquiorra. Dia merasa bahwa 'makhluk' mengerikan di depannya ini bukanlah Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo tak menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Dia hanya terdiam.

"Huh! Bagaimana pun kau berubah, kau tak akan mengalahkanku!" Ulquiorra berusaha memprovokasi Ichigo agar mulai bertarung seperti tadi.

Tubuh Orihime masih terus gemetar. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigoo…." Dia ketakutan karena di dalam benaknya masih tampak dengan jelas Ichigo yang terluka dan berlumuran darah. Akhirnya dia tahu, yang ditakutkannya bukanlah sosok Ichigo. Yang membuatnya takut hanya tak ingin kehilangan Ichigo. Tak ingin pria yang dicintainya itu terluka.

Orihime tak sanggup memikirkan apapun lagi. Dia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya dan berlari ke tempat Ichigo yang masih berdiri membatu kemudian memeluk lehernya. "Sudahlah, Ichigo! Sudah cukup, sayang! Aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi!" ucapnya sambil mencium bibir Ichigo dengan sangat lembut. Air mata mengalir perlahan di pipinya.

Dan secara ajaib, Ichigo kembali ke wujud asalnya, wujud yang biasa diperlihatkan pada Orihime. Rambutnya kembali memendek. Kulitnya pun kembali segar. Dan topeng di wajahnya pun menghilang. Juga lubang di dadanya tertutup dengan sempurna. "Orihime?" bisiknya pelan ketika merasakan kehangatan ciuman Orihime di bibirnya. Ichigo membalas ciuman Orihime. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping istrinya itu dan membuat tubuh Orihime berada dalam pelukannya.

Namun Orihime segera melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menolak ciuman Ichigo pada bibirnya. Kedua telapak tangannya pun mendorong dada Ichigo agar sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Orihime?" Ichigo tak mengerti dengan perilaku Orihime ini. Dia tak menyangka Orihime akan menolaknya.

"Maaf, Ichigo," gumamnya lirih. "Ulquiorra, itu namamu, kan? Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu. Aku akan ikut denganmu dan Onii-sama. Tapi, jangan kau lukai lagi Ichigo," katanya kemudian dengan menahan segala kesedihannya.

"Ori-hi-me?" Ichigo tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepala Orihime hingga dia memutuskan seperti itu. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

==/==

Thx 4 review…. ^-^

Hohohoho….ternyata yg membantai keluarga Orihime memang Ichigo. Bukannya di chapter awal sudah jelas ya? Kukira emang bakalan ada yang sadar…. Hehehehe…. Tepat sekali tebakan **Aozora Kuro **and **Ichie Ryu**...

**Ayano646cweety : **identitas Ulquiorra udah jelas kan di chapter ini...? hehehe….

**aRaRaNcHa : **Hahaha, gak pa-pa….*mberikan pngaruh buruk…-.-' *

klo aq kan emang udah cukup umur….hehehe… :p


	8. Just Trust You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Chapter 8 : Just Trust You**

"Maaf, Ichigo," gumam Orihime lirih. "Ulquiorra, itu namamu, kan? Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu. Aku akan ikut denganmu dan Onii-sama. Tapi, jangan kau lukai lagi Ichigo," katanya kemudian dengan menahan segala kesedihannya.

"Ori-hi-me?" Ichigo tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepala Orihime hingga dia memutuskan seperti itu. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu, Orihime?" bentaknya. Dia tampak tak mengerti apa-apa. Seakan kejadian yang baru dialaminya hanyalah mimpi belaka. Ichigo sama sekali tak bisa mengingat kejadian saat dia mengalami perubahan.

Ulquiorra memandang Orihime dengan dingin. "Apa Anda yakin?"

"Ya," ucap Orihime pasti. "Tapi kumohon, jangan lukai Ichigo lagi."

"Baiklah jika itu adalah keinginan Anda," kata Ulquiorra dingin. Dia pun berjalan perlahan ke tempat Sora dan menopang tubuhnya agar dapat membawanya.

"Orihime, tunggu! Apa yang terjadi? ORIHIME!" bentak Ichigo. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena terlalu bingung memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah dirinya yang menantang Ulquiorra namun tak berdaya di hadapan lelaki pucat itu hingga dia mendengar teriakan histeris dari Orihime yang mengkhawatirkannya. Dia sama sekali tak memiliki ingatan saat menjadi dirinya yang seorang lagi.

"Maaf… Ichigo…." Orihime menyentuh jepit rambut berbentuk strawberry yang tersemat di rambutnya. Dia melepasnya. Dan menjatuhkannya.

Jantung Ichigo seakan keluar dari tempatnya melihat Orihime membuang benda pemberiannya. "Ori-," dia bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata ketika melihat mata Orihime yang mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh ke pipinya. Yang dipikirkannya hanya alasan yang membuat Orihime melakukan hal ini.

Ulquiorra pun membuka gerbang menuju dunianya. Dia membawa tubuh Sora di pundaknya. "Ayo, Orihime-sama!" ajaknya.

"Baik," jawab Orihime singkat. "Selamat tinggal, Ichigo!"

"TUNGGU, ORIHIME! ORIHIME! ORIHIMEEEEEE!" Ichigo berteriak sekeras-kerasnya namun tak berbuat apapun untuk mencegah Orihime meninggalkannya. Dan Orihime pun pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

Tak lama kemudian, "Ichigo!" terdengar teriakan keras yang berasal dari Isshin. Dia berlari menuju tempat Ichigo bersama dengan Urahara dan Yoruichi. "Syukurlah kau selamat!" ucapnya kemudian ketika mengetahui anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Otou-sama," ucap Ichigo lirih seakan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam dirinya.

"Kekkai yang menghalangi tempat ini dengan tempat lain telah hancur beberapa menit yang lalu dan kami langsung menuju kemari. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ichigo?" tanya Isshin.

Ichigo memandang Isshin dengan mata tanpa cahaya. "Aku…pun tak tahu…."

"A-apa? Lalu, dimana Orihime?" tanya Yoruichi. Dia melihat ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari dimana Orihime tapi tak menemukannya.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Aku…tak tahu."

Isshin dan Yoruichi menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada Ichigo. Mereka merasa bahwa Ichigo yang sekarang hanyalah sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa. Seakan mereka tak bisa merasakan adanya kehidupan dalam diri Ichigo.

"Isshin-san," sela Urahara. "Sepertinya aku tahu garis besar apa yang terjadi. Apa yang kita takutkan telah terjadi."

==/==

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Ichigo duduk melamun di beranda di istana timur, tempat kediaman Orihime. Pandangan matanya tampak menerawang jauh. Dan tangannya menggenggam sebuah hiasan rambut dengan bentuk buah strawberry dan bulu burung yang berwarna merah muda. Dia sedang memikirkan Orihime. Di bawah matanya tampak cekungan hitam. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak tidur sejak malam itu.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia dari beranda di seberang. Karena dia salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki, maka dia dengan mudah bisa masuk ke dalam istana.

Ichigo menoleh pada asal suara yang memanggilnya. Dia hanya melihat Rukia tanpa menyapanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku dengar berita kalau Orihime pergi meninggalkanmu. Benarkah itu? Itu tak mungkin terjadi, kan?" tanya Rukia beruntun. Dia pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Dia…pergi," ucap Ichigo lirih sambil menerawang jauh seolah jauh di atas langit itu ada Orihime.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Orihime bisa pergi?" tanya Rukia lagi. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Ingin tahu? Aku pun ingin tahu kejadiannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang ku tahu, dia pergi meninggalkanku," kata-kata Ichigo terdengar sangat depresi.

"Ichigo?"

"Dia pergi. Dia meminta maaf padaku dengan mata yang hampir menangis. Yang kuingat, aku hanya berusaha melawan orang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya dan seorang lelaki bermata hijau yang selalu ada di sampingnya seperti seorang pengawal," kata Ichigo. Dia berhenti sejenak. "Juga suara teriakan Orihime. Aku tahu dia memanggilku. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang kuperbuat saat itu. Aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Yang bisa kuingat dengan jelas hanya saat Orihime mengikuti pria itu dan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau ada di sana? Kenapa kau tak bisa mengingat kejadiannya, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku pun tak tahu. Aku tak bisa mengingat yang lain. Kesadaranku seakan menghilang," Ichigo memegangi kepalanya seolah dia ingin mengingat segala sesuatunya, namun tetap saja dia tak mampu mengingatnya.

"Dari ceritamu, bisa kusimpulkan kalau Orihime lebih memilih kakaknya dan orang yang bersama kakaknya daripada bersamamu, kan, Ichigo?" kata Rukia yang terdengar sangat dingin.

Ichigo terentak. Seakan ada minyak yang dituangkan di hatinya. "Tidak! Aku percaya kalau Orihime pergi bukan atas kemauannya sendiri! Mereka memaksanya. Mereka yang memaksa Orihime pergi dariku!" suara Ichigo terdengat ngotot.

"Kau tak tahu itu, Ichigo! Mungkin kau yang tak tahu perasaan Orihime. Mungkin Orihime tak mencintaimu! Dia hanya mencintai kedudukanmu sebagai pangeran," ucap Rukia lagi. Kali ini kata-katanya seakan membakar api kemarahan yang ada di dalam hati Ichigo.

"Apa? Apa kau menantangku, Rukia? Orihime mencintaiku! Aku tahu itu! Aku sangat tahu itu! Karena aku pun sangat mencintainya! Dia tak mungkin pergi dariku!"

"Tapi nyatanya dia pergi darimu, kan? Dia meninggalkanmu, Ichigo!"

"Tidak! Aku percaya padanya! Malam itu, saat dia pergi, aku mendengarnya berkata 'jangan lukai Ichigo lagi'. Dia bermaksud melindungiku dari kakaknya dan Ulquiorra. Karena itu dia lebih memilih mereka!"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Rukia hanya berpikir langkah apa yang selanjutnya akan ditempuh sahabatnya itu.

Ichigo yang tadinya berapi-api berubah menjadi agak tenang, atau lebih tepatnya tak bersemangat. "Aku tak tahu," ucap Ichigo lirih. Dia seakan kehilangan jiwanya. Dia terlihat pasrah dengan takdirnya.

Rukia menarik kerah kimono Ichigo dan membentaknya, "BODOH! KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH, ICHIGO! Kalau dia pergi darimu, kenapa kau tak mengambilnya kembali? Kenapa kau tak membawanya kembali ke sisimu? Dia istrimu kan, Ichigo? Kau bilang kau mencintainya, kan? Apalagi dia telah melindungimu dari kakaknya dan orang bernama Ulquiorra itu!"

Mata coklat Ichigo bisa merasakan adanya kekuatan dari mata ungu milik Rukia yang menatap lurus dirinya. Seakan apa yang telah dilakukannya sama sekali tak berguna. Dirinya yang hanya berdiam diri sambil merenungi kepergian Orihime benar-benar tak berguna di mata sahabatnya itu. "Tapi, aku tak tahu mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sama sekali tak berdaya di hadapannya. Aku sama sekali tak bisa melawannya," kata Ichigo penuh dengan kepasrahan atas keadaan dirinya yang tak berdaya ketika berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra.

Rukia makin dibuat kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau hanya ingin duduk termenung di sini sambil menunggu Orihime datang sendiri? Apa kau hanya ingin berdiam diri sambil mengharapkan keajaiban? Apa kau ingin menunggu Orihime sampai tubuhmu dipenuhi jamur? Bagaimana kalau Orihime tak akan datang padamu selamanya? Tak ada jaminan Orihime akan kembali padamu!"

Ichigo tersentak mendengarnya. "Aku percaya Orihime akan kembali padaku!"

"Apa kau pernah berpikir, Ichigo? Kalau kau saja merasa tak berdaya, bagaimana dengan Orihime? Dia memang tampak tegar, mungkin itu karena tragedi yang dirasakannya di masa kecilnya. Dia terlihat kuat, tapi dia hanya seorang gadis yang lemah. Tapi aku tahu dia memiliki keinginan yang kuat. Dia telah menyelamatkanmu malam itu. Dia berkorban untukmu dengan memberikan dirinya pada kakaknya. Dia telah melindungimu, Ichigo. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu, aku tahu itu," ucap Rukia yang mulai melunak karena mengingat salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Aku pun ingin selalu melindunginya. Tapi, aku tak mampu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan namamu? Bukankah kau pernah bilang dengan gagah kalau namamu itu berarti 'dewa pelindung'? Tapi apa gunanya kau menyandang nama 'dewa pelindung' jika kau tak bisa melindungi orang yang ingin kau lindungi?" kata Rukia panjang lebar.

"Aku ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin melindunginya. Sangat ingin melindunginya. Hanya Orihime-lah yang paling ingin kulindungi di dunia ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Kalau kau tanya bagaimana caranya, bukankah ada cara yang sangat mudah? Kalau kau ingin melindungi Orihime, maka lindungilah dia. Kalau kau merasa kau tak mampu, maka kau harus membuat dirimu mampu melindunginya. Jika kau merasa kau lemah, kau hanya perlu untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Jadilah lebih kuat, Ichigo! Bawalah Orihime kembali! Kalian berdua adalah sahabatku. Aku tak ingin melihat kalian bersedih."

Akhirnya Ichigo membalas senyuman Rukia. Hatinya merasa agak sedikit lega karena perkataan Rukia. "Terima kasih, Rukia. Tak kusangka jawabannya sangat mudah!" dia menepuk pundak Rukia dan segera berdiri. Ichigo terlihat kembali bersemangat dan segera meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di istana timur.

"Hhh!" Rukia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya, "hampir saja. Hampir saja aku mengkhianati Orihime. Syukurlah aku lebih memilih sahabatku daripada orang yang kusukai. Aku sendiri bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau aku suka Ichigo saat dia bilang akan menikah dengan Orihime? Bodohnya aku!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi di sudut matanya terlihat genangan air mata.

==/==

"Aku minta kau melatihku!" pinta Ichigo di singgasana Raja. Dia menghadap ayahnya yang seorang Raja dan Urahara, sang peramal.

"Apa maksudmu, Ichigo?" tanya Isshin.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat dan menyelamatkan Orihime!" ucap Ichigo dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku tahu kau dan Urahara-san, juga Yoruichi-san, memiliki kemampuan yang melebihi manusia biasa. Aku ingin kalian melatihku!" dadanya berdebar kencang takut Isshin dan Urahara menolak untuk melatihnya.

"Baiklah! Itulah kata-kata yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak dua hari lalu," jawab Isshin santai. "Aku juga ingin menantuku kembali," katanya sambil tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang terlihat nyaman itu. Dia berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan memegang pundaknya. "Aku juga ingin kau dan Orihime-chan secepatnya memberikan pewaris kerajaan," bisiknya di dekat telinga putranya.

Wajah Ichigo memerah mendengarnya. "Bo-bodoh! Mana mungkin secepat itu, kan?"

"Hahaha! Jujur saja, Ichigo! Kau pasti merindukan Orihime-chan, kan? Kau ingin memeluknya, kan? Kau pasti sangat 'buas' malam itu! Kau sudah melakukannya berapa kali, Ichigo?" goda Isshin.

DUAK! Ichigo meninju wajah ayahnya yang dipenuhi dengan janggut itu. "Aku tidak semesum itu, bodoh!" Tapi wajahnya sangat merah. Dia kembali membayangkan malam pertamanya dengan Orihime.

Isshin memegangi hidungnya yang sakit karena pukulan Ichigo. "Pukulanmu sudah lumayan, Ichigo." Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, "Sebelum latihan dimulai, ada yang harus kuberitahukan padamu, Ichigo."

"Hah?"

"Tentang kejadian 6 tahun lalu. Juga hubungannya dengan orang-orang yang membawa pergi Orihime," kata Isshin.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya karena merasa bahwa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya adalah suatu hal yang sangat penting.

"Apa kau ingat saat Masaki dibunuh?" tanya Isshin.

"Ya. Aku ingat ketika Okaa-sama dibunuh di depan mataku. Dia, pria tinggi berambut coklat itu telah menebasnya dengan pedang. Aku masih ingat banyaknya darah Okaa-sama yang mengalir saat itu. Hah!" tiba-tiba Ichigo tersentak. Dia mengingat sesuatu yang selama ini dilupakannya. "Ulquiorra! Laki-laki yang bersama pembunuh Okaa-sama itu adalah Ulquiorra! Orang yang membawa pergi Orihime!"

"Akhirnya kau sadar. Memang benar, yang datang 6 tahun lalu adalah Aizen dan anak buahnya, Ulquiorra. Mereka sengaja menjauhkan aku dan Urahara dari istana agar bisa menyerangmu."

"Tu-tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan menyerangku? Yang mereka serang adalah Okaa-sama!" bantah Ichigo.

"Mereka memang menyerang Masaki, tapi tujuan yang sebenarnya adalah kau, Ichigo. Atau lebih tepatnya 'sesuatu' yang ada dalam dirimu. Mereka menginginkan Hougyoku yang kutanamkan pada tubuhmu saat kau lahir," jelas Isshin.

"Jadi…maksudmu Okaa-sama meninggal gara-gara aku?"

"Bukan! Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan, Ichigo! Masaki meninggal karena melindungimu, putra kesayangannya. Dia meninggal dengan terhormat!"

"Lalu, apa itu hou….hou- apa?"

"Hougyoku," sela Urahara. "Wujudnya hanyalah sebuah batu berpendar kehitaman buatanku atas permintaan Isshin-san."

"Ya, aku meminta Urahara-san membuatnya. Untuk dirimu, Ichigo. Saat kau masih di dalam kandungan, Urahara-san meramalkan kalau kau akan memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi manusia pada umumnya, namun kekuatan itu pada dasarnya adalah kekuatan kegelapan. Dan aku meminta Urahara-san membuatkan sesuatu untuk menahan kekuatanmu seketika setelah kau lahir. Aku memasukkan Hougyoku pada tubuhmu. Itulah yang diincar Aizen. Dia ingin menciptakan dunia baru yang hanya dihuni para prajuritnya, Arrancar. Karena itu, dia membutuhkan Hougyoku."

"Tapi, dua hari yang lalu aku tak melihat orang yang bernama Aizen itu? Aku hanya melihat Ulquiorra bersama Sora, kakak Orihime," cerita Ichigo. Dia mulai merasakan adanya keanehan.

"Karena Aizen sudah mati 6 tahun lalu," kata Isshin singkat. "Tapi, jiwanya masih ada. Ulquiorra menyatukan jiwanya dan jiwa kakak Orihime dengan Hougyoku. Butuh waktu 6 tahun untuk menggabungkan Aizen dan Sora, juga membangkitkan kembali mereka. Karena itu baru kali ini mereka menyerangmu lagi. Tapi kali ini tujuannya bukan kau, kali ini tujuannya adalah Orihime-chan."

"Apa?" mata Ichigo terbelalak. "Kenapa Orihime yang menjadi tujuannya? Apa karena dia adalah adik Sora?"

"Bukan! Karena Orihime-chan memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat Hougyoku dalam keadaan maksimalnya. Hougyoku yang sekarang masih belum aktif. Dibutuhkan kekuatan yang bisa mengaktifkannya, dan Orihime-chan memiliki kekuatan itu."

"Orihime hanyalah seorang gadis biasa! Dia tak memiliki kekuatan apapun!" bantah Ichigo.

"Kau salah, Ichigo! Kau dan Orihime-chan memiliki hubungan yang kuat bahkan sebelum dilahirkan. Kekuatan kegelapan yang terpendam dalam dirimu hanya bisa dikendalikan Orihime-chan. Orihime-chan bisa mengendalikanmu bahkan lebih baik dari Hougyoku. Apa kau tahu, 6 tahun lalu Hougyoku ditarik keluar dari tubuhmu, tapi tak ada satu pun yang terjadi padamu selama ini, bukan? Karena Orihime-chan ada di dekatmu. Energi kalian seperti Yin dan Yang," jelas Isshin panjang lebar.

"Jadi…begitu…." Ichigo sama sekali tak mengira kalau hubungan dirinya dan Orihime ternyata begitu dalam dan seakan telah ditakdirkan bersama.

"Lalu, tentang cara mengaktifkan Hougyoku-"

"Sudahlah!" potong Ichigo. "Aku tak peduli dengan Hougyoku ataupun kekuatan apa. Yang harus segera kulakukan sekarang hanya berlatih untuk menjadi kuat dan segera menyelamatkan dan membawa kembali Orihime!"

"Humm~ kau ingin segera bertemu dengan Orihime-chan dan melakukan ini-itu, kaann~?" goda Isshin.

"BERISIK!" wajah Ichigo pun berubah menjadi merah. "Ayo segera latihan!" ucapnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan aneh-aneh ayahnya. Dia segera keluar dari ruangan Isshin.

"Isshin-san," panggil Urahara.

Isshin menoleh pada Urahara yang sejak tadi ada di belakangnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tak memberitahu tentang perubahan itu?"

Isshin terdiam sejenak. "Kurasa aku lebih ingin dia mengetahuinya sendiri. Aku takut kalau dia akan meninggalkan Orihime-chan karena rasa bersalah."

"Huh! Kau benar-benar ayah yang kejam, Isshin-san!" gumam Urahara sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Kupikir juga begitu. Oh iya, bisa kau panggil Yoruichi-san? Kita akan melatih Ichigo di 'tempat itu'," pinta Isshin.

"Baiklah!"

"Oyaji! Urahara-san! Cepatlah!" teriak Ichigo yang sudah tak sabar dari pintu ruangan yang super besar itu.

==/==

Thx 4 review . . . ^-^

**aRaRaNcHa n Ichie Ryu : **gak pa-pa, kan? Bukannya Ulqu udh biasa dpt peran begitu? Hahahaha! Gomen Ulquiorra!

**Hime-chan Satsuki : **makasih…


	9. Only in My Dream

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Chapter 9 : Only in My Dream**

"_Hiks! Hiks!"_

_Orihime mendengar suara tangisan seorang perempuan di dalam mimpinya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menangis di kegelapan itu. Orihime menajamkan telinganya untuk mencari asal suara. Akhirnya dia menemukannya. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berambut hitam pendek._

"_Ru-kia-chan?" gumam Orihime begitu menyadari bahwa yang sedang menangis adalah Rukia. Dia melihat sahabatnya itu meringkuk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lututnya._

_Orihime mendekatinya, "Rukia-chan?" panggilnya perlahan. Namun Rukia seakan tak menyadari kehadirannya. Rukia sama sekali tak menanggapi Orihime dan masih terus menangis._

"_Ichigo…." isak Rukia. Orihime pun mendengar Rukia yang menyebut nama Ichigo. Dia merasa semakin penasaran._

"_Rukia-chan?" Orihime menyentuh pundak Rukia namun gadis berambut hitam itu tetap tak menyadari kehadiran Orihime._

_Tiba-tiba, sekeliling Orihime yang tadinya gelap gulita sekarang menjadi terang. Dia melihat sebuah gambaran seperti film yang sedang diputar. Dia melihat seorang anak lelaki kecil berambut oranye yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk sendiri di padang rumput yang luas dan seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam. Dia menyadarinya beberapa saat kemudian kalau yang muncul seperti pemutaran film itu adalah ingatan Rukia._

"_Hei! Kenapa sih kau selalu duduk di sini? Apa kau tak capek? Bukannya lebih baik kau bermain?" serang Rukia kecil pada Ichigo kecil._

_Ichigo tak menjawab. Dia hanya memandang sebentar Rukia dan kemudian kembali memandangi langit._

"_Hei! Apa kau tuli? Kenapa kau tak jawab pertanyaanku, rambut oranye?" bentak Rukia di dekat telinga Ichigo._

"_Berisik! Apa kau mau memecahkan gendang telingaku?" balas Ichigo. Rupanya dia terganggu dengan bentakan Rukia padanya._

"_Salahmu sendiri kan nggak mau jawab pertanyaanku!"_

"_Kau juga kenapa teriak-teriak di telingaku? Dasar bocah brengsek!"_

"_Kau sendiri juga bocah!" Rukia pun tak mau mengalah._

_Mereka akhirnya perang mulut selama 1 jam hingga mereka merasa capek dan kehabisan napas._

"_Hah! Hah! Sialan! Ternyata kau keras kepala juga!" ejek Ichigo. Dia merasa capek sendiri karena bertengkar terus sejak tadi._

"_Tak kusangka kau mampu mengimbangiku adu mulut!" entah Rukia bermaksud memuji atau mengejek. "Siapa namamu, rambut oranye?"_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau?"_

"_Rukia. Panggil saja Rukia."_

"_Nama keluargamu?"_

"_Tak punya," jawab Rukia santai. "Aku tak punya nama keluarga. Aku hanya punya sebuah 'keluarga'."_

"'_Keluarga'?" Ichigo terlihat bingung._

"_Ya! Orang-orang yang tak punya keluarga berkumpul dan menetapkan diri sebagai 'keluarga'. Kau tertarik?" tawar gadis kecil itu._

_Ichigo sedikit berpikir dan kemudian menyetujuinya. "Kurasa menarik!"_

_Potongan gambar itu bergerak dengan cepat. Rukia mengenalkan Ichigo dengan seluruh anggota 'keluarga'nya. Mereka pun semakin akrab. Dan sekitar setengah bulan kemudian, Ichigo membawa Orihime kecil ke rumah 'keluarga' Rukia._

"_Siapa yang bersama Ichigo? Dia gadis yang manis. Kira-kira apa hubungannya dengan Ichigo ya? Kenapa dadaku agak sesak?" begitulah pikir Rukia yang entah kenapa terdengar oleh Orihime._

_Waktu pun berlalu dengan sangat cepat hingga hari dimana Orihime menyadari perasaannya pada Ichigo._

_Rukia tersenyum. Dia menepuk pundak Orihime kemudian menyentuh pipi Orihime dengan tangan kecilnya. "Tentu saja, Orihime. Kau mencintai Ichigo."_

_Wajah Orihime merah padam dan terasa panas seperti kepiting rebus yang baru saja matang. "Eh? Eh? Eh? La-lalu, apa Ichigo juga mencintaiku?"_

"_Dasar, gadis bodoh!" Rukia memeluknya. "Untuk mengetahuinya, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Ichigo dan memastikan perasaannya padamu! Berjuanglah, Orihime!" dia menepuk punggung Orihime untuk memberinya semangat kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berbisik di telinga Orihime, "Kurasa Ichigo akan membalas perasaanmu."_

_Memang begitulah yang terjadi hari itu. Namun sepulangnya Ichigo dan Orihime, Rukia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia terengah-engah sambil memegangi dadanya untuk menahan detak jantungnya._

"_Kalau begitu, apa aku juga mencintai Ichigo? Karena jika kututup mataku seperti ini," gumam Rukia sambil menutup matanya, "yang terlihat hanyalah bayangan Ichigo. Tapi…kenapa aku malah mendukung Orihime?"_

_Orihime yang melihat kenangan Rukia itu merasa dadanya sakit. Tak disangka ternyata dia dan sahabatnya menyukai orang yang sama. Dan orang itu bahkan telah menikah dengannya._

==/==

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari mata Orihime yang masih tertutup. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Dia merasakan mimpi yang dilihatnya serasa nyata. Dia hanya berpikir bagaimana perasaan Rukia melihat lelaki yang dicintainya menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Orihime membayangkan bagaimana kalau Ichigo yang menikah dengan Rukia. Apakah dia bisa memberikan selamat sambil tersenyum seperti yang dilakukan Rukia?

"Rukia-chan…. Maaf…." isaknya dengan suara serak karena tangisannya makin deras. Orihime tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa dikatakannya. Dia tak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan kesedihan Rukia. Yang terpikir di otaknya hanyalah sebuah kata 'maaf'.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Orihime dibuka dengan kasar dan masuklah seorang pemuda berambut biru dan terlihat agak brutal.

"Apa kau sudah bangun, Hime-sama?" tanyanya dengan nada kasar.

"Grimmjow-san," gumam Orihime. Dia melihat Grimmjow yang mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dengan mata yang masih dipenuhi air mata.

"Makananmu!" ucap Grimmjow sambil meletakkan makanan Orihime di meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjang Orihime. Dia memandang wajah Orihime lekat-lekat dan menyadari sisa-sisa air mata di mata abu-abu bulat itu. "Kau… menangis?" tanyanya.

Orihime cepat-cepat menghapus sisa air matanya. "Ti-tidak!" jawabnya agak memaksa.

"Apa kau tak suka berada di sini? Apa kau merindukan teman-temanmu di sana? HUH! Omong kosong! Kukatakan sekali lagi, duniamu adalah di sini, Hime-sama! Kau adalah putri bagi kami, para Arrancar!"

"Kumohon keluarlah, Grimmjow-san," pinta Orihime pelan. Dia tak ingin lelaki itu kembali mencela kehidupannya, teman-temannya, juga Ichigo..

"Apa katamu?" Grimmjow mencengkeram kedua pipi Orihime dengan tangannya.

"Ukh!" Orihime merasa kesakitan kedua pipinya ditekan dengan keras seperti itu.

"Hentikan, Grimmjow!" perintah Ulquiorra dari belakangnya. Dia berjalan dengan pelan dan tanpa ekspresi ke tempat Grimmjow yang sedang mengancam Orihime.

"Ulquiorra," gumam Grimmjow. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap kedatangan lelaki kurus itu.

"Orihime-sama adalah orang yang penting. Selain dia adalah adik Sora-sama, Orihime-sama juga memiliki peranan penting untuk mengaktifkan Hougyoku," jelas Ulquiorra datar.

"KAH! Lalu apa urusanmu?" tantang Grimmjow.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menyentuhnya," tambah Ulquiorra.

"Cih! Baiklah! Hari ini aku mengalah," ucap Grimmjow dengan sangat terpaksa namun Ulquiorra sama sekali tak peduli apakah Grimmjow terpaksa atau tidak. Grimmjow pun keluar dari kamar Orihime.

"Makanlah makananmu, Orihime-sama," kata Ulquiorra dengan lembut. "Saya permisi dulu."

"Tu-tunggu!" Orihime menghentikan gerakan Ulquiorra yang hendak keluar mengikuti Grimmjow.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin. Dia hanya memandang lurus mata Orihime.

"Onii-sama… bagaimana keadaan Onii-sama?" tanya Orihime.

"Sora-sama masih dalam penyembuhan," jawaban singkat dari Ulquiorra.

Orihime merasa sedikit lega karena mengetahui kakaknya masih baik-baik saja. Dia pikir akan kehilangan kakaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lirih.

Ulquiorra tak membalas pernyataan terima kasih Orihime. Bahkan menundukkan kepala pun tidak. Apalagi tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak! Dia pun akhirnya meninggalkan Orihime sendirian di dalam ruangan yang terlihat kosong itu.

==/==

Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana Sora dan Ulquiorra tinggal. Tempat yang dipenuhi dengan air. Tentu saja, karena tempat ini berada di dalam air. Dengan kekuatan Hougyoku, mereka membuat sekat yang membatasi air dan istana yang dinamakan Las Noches.

Orihime memandang keluar jendela dan menghembuskan napasnya. Sudah dua minggu dia berada di Las Noches. Sepertinya mimpinya tadi benar-benar mempengaruhi pikirannya. Seharian ini dia hanya duduk termenung sambil memikirkan Rukia. Padahal biasanya dia hanya memikirkan Ichigo sepanjang hari, siang dan malam selama 24 jam hanya Ichigo yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Ichigo…apa kau tahu kalau Rukia-chan juga mencintaimu? Rukia-chan baik hati, cantik, dan kuat, rasanya aku sama sekali bukan tandingannya. Tapi aku juga sangat mencintaimu, tak kalah dari Rukia-chan. Ichigo…aku tak tahu…" gumam Orihime sambil menerawang jauh.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ichigo," ucapnya lirih. Orihime kembali menutup matanya. Dia membayangkan Ichigo di dalam benaknya.

==/==

_Kali ini berbeda dengan mimpinya yang biasa. Biasanya di dalam mimpi Orihime melihat kegelapan yang pekat, tapi kali ini dia melihat dunia yang kosong. Tak ada apapun di tempat itu. Hanya hamparan putih yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Juga seorang pria berambut oranye._

"_Orihime?" sapa pria berambut oranye itu ketika melihat Orihime di dunia putih itu._

_Orihime tak mampu berkata apapun. Yang diketahuinya hanya perasaan rindu yang sangat dalam pada pria ini dan tak mampu lagi membendungnya. Orihime berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. "Ichigo," gumamnya penuh dengan keharuan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang selalu dirindukannya._

"_Aku merindukanmu, Orihime!" ucap Ichigo. Dia membalas pelukan istrinya itu dan membelai rambut panjangnya._

_Orihime tak mampu berkata-kata. Banyak kata rindu yang ingin diucapkan namun tak satupun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya yang membasahi dada Ichigo._

_Ichigo melepaskan pelukan Orihime. Dia ingin melihat wajah Orihime. Ichigo menyentuh pipi Orihime dan menghapus air matanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Orihime?"_

"_Ya," jawab Orihime singkat. Dia menyentuh lembut tangan Ichigo yang berlabuh di pipinya._

"_Kenapa kau menangis?"_

"_Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ichigo!" ucap Orihime yang membuat air matanya jatuh lebih banyak lagi._

_Ichigo tak tahan melihat wanita yang dicintainya itu menangis karena merindukannya. "Kalau kau merindukanku, kenapa kau pergi? Apa kau tak ingin bersamaku? Berada di sampingku?"_

"_Aku pergi karena aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu walau apapun yang terjadi. Percayalah padaku, Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo mencium air mata Orihime yang mengalir deras dari pelupuknya. Juga menjilat air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. "Tak ada orang yang lebih kucintai dan kupercayai darimu, Orihime! Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, sayangku!"_

_Ichigo memeluk erat Orihime dan memberinya ciuman di bibir. Sebuah kecupan yang lembut. "Aku akan membawamu kembali ke sisiku, Orihime!"_

_Orihime terkejut mendengarnya. Antara senang dan takut. Dia bahagia karena Ichigo menginginkannya kembali ke sampingnya. Tapi juga takut kalau Ichigo harus terluka dan hampir mati seperti yang dialaminya saat melawan Ulquiorra._

"_Jangan! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Ichigo! Aku tak ingin kau terluka!" cegah Orihime._

"_Aku tak peduli! Harus terluka seperti apapun aku rela! Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuatmu kembali padaku, Orihime!" Ichigo bersikeras ingin menyelamatkan istrinya itu. "Aku pasti bisa membawamu kembali! Kita akan bersama selamanya! Karena itu, aku tak akan mati! Aku pasti akan menang darinya dan kita akan hidup tenang bersama!"_

_Orihime tersentuh oleh kebulatan tekad suaminya itu. Dia tak mampu melawan tekad Ichigo. "Ya. Terima kasih, Ichigo. Maaf."_

"_Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan!" ucap Ichigo dengan senyum tersungging di ujung bibirnya yang membuat Orihime tersenyum lega. Dia kembali mencium bibir Orihime. Dia menciumnya dengan penuh gairah._

"_Rasanya sudah lama aku tak merasakan ciumanmu," gumam Ichigo di antara rentetan ciumannya. Dia merasa sangat ketagihan berciuman dengan istrinya itu. Sekali merasakannya, Ichigo terus menginginkan bibir nan manis itu._

"_Ichi-uhm!" Orihime sedikit mendesah ketika Ichigo mulai mempermainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Orihime dan membuat napas Orihime seakan diambilnya. Mereka pun saling bertukar air liur. _

_Ichigo merasa tubuhnya mulai panas dan makin menginginkan Orihime. Ichigo merebahkan Orihime perlahan. Dia memindahkan bibirnya ke telinga Orihime. Ichigo menciumnya. Juga menggitnya dengan lembut._

"_Ah!" rintih Orihime yang terdengar manja seakan menggoda Ichigo untuk melakukan yang 'lebih'._

_Ichigo memindahkan ciumannya pada leher Orihime, sementara tangannya mulai membuka kimono yang dikenakan istrinya itu. Tangan Ichigo mulai meremas dada besar Orihime dan mempermainkan putingnya. Orihime pun mendesah seirama dengan permainan Ichigo._

"_Ichigoo~~ Aaaahhhh~~~!" desahan Orihime makin panjang ketika bibir Ichigo menyentuh dadanya dan memasukkan dadanya ke dalam mulut Ichigo. Dia merasakan putingnya berbenturan dengan gigi dan lidah Ichigo, juga bibir Ichigo yang memijat lembut dadanya yang berat itu._

_Setelah puas bermain dengan dada yang sangat besar dan lembut itu, Ichigo memindahkan bibirnya ke perut Orihime dan menciumnya di berbagai tempat. Tangannya mulai membuka kedua kaki Orihime untuk melihat bagian kewanitaannya. Ichigo memberikan banyak kissmark di paha Orihime. Dan matanya tak lepas dari vagina Orihime._

"_Ja-jangan lihat seperti itu, Ichigo!" ucap Orihime yang merasa malu hingga wajahnya merah sepenuhnya karena Ichigo memandangi vaginanya._

"_Apa kau tahu, Hime? Vaginamu ini membuatku ingin merasakannya!" Ichigo pun mencium daerah kewanitaan Orihime. Ciuman ini dilakukannya untuk pertama kalinya karena dia tak melakukannya saat malam pertama._

"_Oooohhh~~~ Aaaaahhhh~~~ Ichigoooo~~~!" desahan Orihime makin dalam. Dia hanya bisa melihat rambut jabrik Ichigo bergerak liar di antara kedua kakinya. Dia bisa merasakan keliaran ciuman Ichigo di vaginanya yang membuat banyak cairan yang keluar dari vagina Orihime._

"_Kau juga ingin merasakannya, Orihime?" tanya Ichigo yang dengan cepat memindahkan bibirnya yang basah ke bibir Orihime._

"_Uhmp-!" desahan Orihime berhenti sementara karena bibir Ichigo yang menekan keras bibirnya hingga membuatnya tak mengeluarkan satu suara pun. Dia pun bisa merasakan manisnya cairannya yang berada di dalam mulut Ichigo._

"_Aku akan segera memasukkannya, Orihime!" ucap Ichigo bersamaan dengan masuknya 'milik' Ichigo ke dalam vagina Orihime._

"_Aaaahhhhhh~~~!" desahan Orihime makin menjadi. Saat pertama melakukannya dua minggu lalu dia merasa sangat sakit. Tapi kali ini Orihime hanya merasakan kenikmatan yang tak tergantikan._

"_Terus, Ichigo! Terus!" pinta Orihime dengan desahan seksinya. Dia memaksa suaminya untuk terus memberikannya kenikmatan ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Dan Ichigo pun memberikan jutaan spermanya pada Orihime._

"_Kau benar-benar nakal, Orihime!" ucap Ichigo yang bermaksud menuruti permintaan istrinya. Dia memasukkan dada Orihime ke dalam mulutnya dengan tubuh yang tetap bersatu._

"_Ichigoooo~~~!"_

"_Kau adalah milikku, Orihime!"_

==/==

"Orihime!" pekik Ichigo yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia merasa mimpinya begitu nyata. Bahkan tubuhnya pun terasa panas dan dipenuhi keringat. Dia masih bisa merasakan Orihime yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Tangannya masih bisa merasakan sensasi saat menyentuh tubuh Orihime. Bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat karena panas tubuh Orihime.

"Apa tadi benar-benar hanya mimpi?" gumamnya.

"Kenapa kau santai-santai seperti itu, Ichigo?" gertak Isshin. Dia langsung melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke perut putranya itu.

BUAK! Ternyata tendangan Ichigo-lah yang lebih cepat. Ichigo menendang ayahnya itu hingga terlempar beberapa meter. "APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?" bentaknya.

"Haha! Ternyata kau sudah bisa menyerang dengan cepat!" kata Isshin dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hah?"

"Cukup!" potong Urahara. "Latihan pertama selesai!"

"Hah?" Ichigo tak bisa menerima kesimpulan Urahara. "Apa maksudmu, Urahara-san? Kita belum berlatih apapun, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang latihan pertama selesai, kan, Ichigo-san?" tantang Urahara.

"A-APA? Apa ini yang kau bilang latihan? Kalian membawaku ke tempat yang tak ada apa-apanya ini! Lalu kau, Oyaji, dan Yoruichi-san bergantian berkelahi denganku! Apa maksudnya? Kalau hanya segini aku masih belum bisa menandingi Ulquiorra!"

Memang, sekitar dua minggu lalu, ketika Ichigo meminta untuk dilatih, Isshin dan Urahara mengajaknya ke tempat yang aneh. Tempat yang terlihat kosong. Tak ada apapun kecuali pemandangan berwarna putih.

"_Namanya adalah dunia tanpa apa-apa!" _ucap Urahara dua minggu lalu saat pertama kalinya Ichigo menjejakan kakinya di tempat yang disebutnya 'dunia tanpa apa-apa' ini.

Selama dua minggu ini, Isshin, Urahara, dan Yoruichi terus-terusan bertarung dengan tangan kosong melawan Ichigo. Mereka bergantian melawan Ichigo dan berkali-kali membuat lelaki berusia 15 tahun itu babak belur dan terkapar.

"Inti dari latihan pertama ini adalah membiasakanmu untuk bertarung. Tadi kau berhasil menghindar dari serangan Isshin bahkan bisa membalas serangannya, maka Kisuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan pertama ini," jelas Yoruichi.

"Betul yang dikatakan Yoruichi-san!" ucap Urahara santai. "Lalu, latihan yang kedua akan segera dimulai!"

GLEK! Ichigo menelan ludahnya mencoba membayangkan latihan seperti apa yang akan diterimanya. Melihat wajah Urahara yang terlihat serius dan menakutkan, dia jadi membayangkan yang aneh-aneh.

==/==

"Ichigo," gumam Orihime begitu bangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengalami mimpi yang sama dengan yang dialami Ichigo. Dia masih bisa merasakan panas tubuh Ichigo yang merengkuh erat tubuhnya. Juga sentuhan Ichigo di tiap bagian tubuhnya. Semuanya terasa begitu lembut dan nyata.

"Apa semuanya hanya mimpi?" ucapnya lirih. Dia menyentuh lembut perutnya yang rata itu. "Kalau yang terjadi tadi hanyalah mimpi, kenapa aku merasakan ada yang sedang tumbuh dalam diriku? Ichigo…."

==/==

Fiuuuhhh~~ Akhirnya bisa update juga…. Maaf agak lama…. Hehehe…. :p

**ayano646cweety**** : **jangan sedih dunk…maaf klo Ulquiorra jd begitu….huhuhu….benernya pengennya sih smuanya jd tokoh protagonis, tp kan gak seru klo gak ada pnjahatnya….Hehehe… :p

**Ichie Ryu : **jangan sebel ma Rukia dunk….apa ya yg masih disembunyiin?hehe…

**Hime-chan Satsuki :** aq juga ngerasa agak mirip kq….-.-' *plak!*

**Chibi-Rhoyukina :** makasih!

**Hana Hikari : **ya, aku juga ngerasa salut banget ma Rukia kalo seperti itu!

**aRaRaNcHa : **dilatih di dunia tanpa apa-apa…. Lumayan beda ma versi aslinya….yg aslinya kn di tempat penuh tebing2 gitu….hehehehe….aq cuma bayangin tempat yang kosong….

**Aikocchan :** makasih! Udah update lho….

Thx 4 review . . .


	10. Memories of the Truth1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Chapter 1****0**** : ****Memories of the Truth–1**

Pada latihan tahap kedua, Urahara membuat Ichigo berada di alam pikirannya. Mungkin serupa dengan hipnotis. Tapi hipnotis yang nyata.

"Kau lagi?" gerutu Ichigo saat melihat sosok yang pernah dilihatnya sekitar dua minggu lalu saat penyerangan Sora dan Ulquiorra. Sosok yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya hanya saja seluruh tubuhnya pucat dan memakai kimono berwarna putih.

"**Lama tak bertemu, Raja!" **sapa sosok Ichigo yang lain itu dengan senyumnya yang menyeringai lebar.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"**Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? Aku adalah KAU!"**

Ichigo menampakkan wajah tak mengerti. Hal itu membuat dirinya yang satu lagi merasa sedikit senang. Senyuman di ujung bibirnya semakin panjang. **"Kau akan tahu kalau kau bisa melawanku!" **gertaknya. Tiba-tiba sosok lain Ichigo itu memunculkan sebuah pedang tipis yang cukup panjang dan berwarna putih. Pedang itu terlihat begitu kokoh sekalipun memiliki warna putih yang terkesan rapuh. Pada pegangan pedangnya terdapat untaian rantai pendek.

Dia mengayunkan pedang putih itu dengan ringannya. Ayunannya pun mengeluarkan gelombang energi yang berwarna sama dengan pemiliknya, putih pucat. Mata Ichigo hanya bisa terbelalak melihat datangnya serangan sosok yang mirip dengannya itu. Tanpa sempat menghindar. Atau lebih tepatnya, tak bisa menghindar. Serangan Dark Ichigo terlalu cepat bagi mata Ichigo apalagi bagi tubuhnya. Melihat saja tak bisa, mana mungkin bisa mengelak. Serangan itu mengenai tubuhnya. Bahkan membelah tubuh Ichigo jadi berkeping-keping. Tanpa ada setetes darah pun yang mengalir.

.

.

.

"**Bangun!" **gertaknya sambil menendang sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu perlahan membuka matanya. Di pandangannya yang masih samar-samar itu dia melihat seseorang yang benar-benar mirip dengannya. Ichigo perlahan mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Dia tersentak. Kemudian melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang masih utuh. Tubuhnya yang tidak terbelah. Juga meraba wajah yang masih miliknya. "Bukankah…tadi…." Ichigo mulai meragukan ingatannya melihat kenyataan bahwa dirinya masih hidup.

"**Kau masih hidup, Raja! Cih! Meskipun aku telah membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping tapi tubuhmu tetap kembali seperti semula seakan seranganku tak pernah ada."**

"Apa…katamu?" kata Ichigo tak percaya. Mana mungkin tubuhnya yang telah hancur bisa kembali seperti semula. Bukankah Ichigo hanyalah seorang manusia?

"**Entah karena kita berada di alam pikiranmu atau yang lain, tapi sepertinya aku senang karena kau tak mati, Raja! Kalau kau tak mati, maka lawanlah aku sampai kau mati!"**

Otak Ichigo mulai sedikit mengerti, atau lebih tepatnya menebak, kalau keanehan ini hanyalah karena mereka berada di alam pikirannya. Apapun yang terjadi dengannya di alam ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan tubuhnya yang berada di alam nyata.

Menanggapi tantangan sosok lain dirinya, Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti seakan dialah yang akan berdiri pada akhirnya. "Aku yang seharusnya senang, bodoh! Kalau benar aku tak akan mati di tempat ini, maka aku akan menggunakanmu untuk menjadi kuat!" tantangnya.

"**Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku!"**

"Kita tak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba, kan?"

Nyala api pertarungan mulai terbakar di antara kedua orang berwajah sama itu.

==/==

Sementara itu, di dunia nyata, trio pelatih Ichigo (Isshin, Urahara, dan Yoruichi) sedang bersantai-santai di dunia tanpa apa-apa yang mereka ciptakan. Mereka malah main kartu sambil minum sake.

"Benarkah tak apa-apa dia begitu?" tanya Isshin sambil melirik ke arah tubuh Ichigo yang duduk bersila di tempat yang kosong itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan putranya itu.

"Kurasa tak apa-apa! Lagipula Ichigo tak akan terus berada dalam pengaruh hipnotis Kisuke. Dia juga butuh makan dan tidur, kan?" jelas Yoruichi yang terlihat menggampangkan.

"Itu benar, Isshin-san! Ichigo-san akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Urahara sambil menunjukkan senyuman santainya. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi biru.

"Aku menang!" teriak Yoruichi yang kegirangan setelah memenangkan satu babak permainan kartu. "Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagi kalian untuk mengalahkanku!"

"Cih!" decak Isshin ketika dia menyadari kartu milik Yoruichi masih lebih bagus darinya.

"Yaa~ ternyata aku yang kalah," ucap Urahara yang tetap santai.

==/==

Di Las Noches, Orihime sedang menderita karena keberadaan 'makhluk baru' yang menghuni rahimnya.

"Hoeekkk! Hoeeekkk!" Orihime merasakan perutnya bergejolak hingga timbul rasa mual dan akhirnya memuntahkannya pada sebuah baskom yang tersedia di dalam ruangan.

"Hoeeekkkkk! Hoeeeekkkk!" Lagi-lagi dia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Rupanya keberadaan janin di rahimnya sangat mengganggu organ tubuh Orihime.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Orihime yang sedang muntah.

"Ulquio– hoeeeekkk!" Orihime bahkan tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa Anda malah membuang makanan yang kami siapkan untuk Anda? Sudah sebulan Anda berada di sini, tapi Anda bahkan jarang menyentuh makanan yang kami siapkan. Dan yang lebih parah, dalam seminggu ini Anda selalu memuntahkan makanan Anda. Apa Anda tak menghargai kami, para Arrancar ini, Orihime-sama?" tanya Ulquiorra. Meskipun kata-katanya pedas, namun wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Orihime memegang lembut perutnya dan membalas perkataan kasar Ulquiorra padanya, "Itu bukan urusanmu!" Tampaknya rasa mual yang tadi menyerang lambungnya sudah sedikit berkurang.

"Lebih baik Anda menjaga diri Anda sendiri, Orihime-sama. Anda adalah bangsa kami, Arrancar. Las Noches adalah tempat tinggal Anda selamanya, jangan pernah lagi memikirkan Kerajaan Karakura! Pemulihan Sora-sama masih berlangsung sepertiganya. Setelah itu, semuanya akan dimulai!"

"Diam!" bentak Orihime keras. Dia mengatur napasnya agar teratur kembali. "Aku tak akan selamanya berada di sini. Aku percaya Ichigo akan membawaku kembali."

"Darimana Anda bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan itu?"

"Aku hanya…percaya pada Ichigo," ucap Orihime tegas.

"Omong kosong!"

"Kau yang tak punya hati tak akan mengerti!" Orihime memandang tajam mata kehijauan milik Ulquiorra.

"Yang kumiliki hanyalah kesetiaan terhadap Aizen-sama dan Sora-sama," balas lelaki pucat itu. Matanya tak berkedip ketika Orihime memelototinya. Bahkan ekspresinya sama sekali tak berubah.

Melihat keteguhan mereka berdua yang tak tergoyahkan, Orihime tak bisa menemukan titik terang. Dia lebih memilih untuk menarik diri daripada berdebat dengan Ulquiorra. "Pergilah," gumamnya perlahan.

Ulquiorra diam sejenak. Sejujurnya dia tak suka diperintah orang lain kecuali Aizen atau Sora, meskipun yang memerintahnya adalah Orihime, adik Sora.

"Pergilah, Ulquiorra!" bentak Orihime.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Ulquiorra menuruti perintah Orihime untuk keluar dari ruangannya itu.

Orihime duduk di satu-satunya tempat duduk di ruangan itu. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Tangannya mengelus lembut perutnya. "Aku percaya pada Ichigo. Aku bisa melihat Ichigo yang berlatih keras tiap hari di dalam mimpi. Sabarlah, sayang, Tou-chan pasti akan menolong kita," ucap Orihime lembut.

==/==

Bola mata coklat itu bergerak cepat. Sangat cepat. Seirama dengan pergerakan sabetan pedang lawannya. Ichigo berusaha menangkap pergerakan pedang yang mengarah padanya. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, dia bisa mengikutinya. Mata coklatnya bisa melihat ke arah mana pedang putih itu diayunkan. Bahkan dia bisa menghindari pelepasan energi dari pedang tersebut. Bisa dikatakan refleks Ichigo sudah berkembang pesat dan dia pun sudah mendapatkan pengalaman bertarung.

"Dapat!" pekik Ichigo. Dengan cepat dia mengarah pada pangkal pedang dan mencoba menangkapnya. Dia pun berhasil menggenggam tangan lawannya yang memegang pangkal pedang.

"**A-apa?"** sosok lain Ichigo sangat kaget karena gerakannya terhenti oleh Ichigo.

"Kalau aku hanya melihat pergerakan ujung pedang, maka aku tak akan bisa menebak tebasan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Maka aku melihat pergerakan pergelangan tanganmu. Aku bisa mengetahui arah seranganmu!" ucap Ichigo penuh kemenangan.

"**Cih!"**

"Kau sudah kalah!"

Tapi tiba-tiba, ketika tangan Ichigo dan tangan sosok lainnya bersama-sama menggenggam pangkal pedang putih itu, pikiran Ichigo pun serasa melayang. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Seakan ada energi yang menyedotnya ke tempat yang lain. Tempat yang bisa dinamakan kenangan masa lalu.

==/==

"_Dimana aku?" ucap Ichigo yang merasa tubuhnya jadi transparan dan berada di tempat yang tak dikenalnya._

Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan merasa tempat ini bukanlah Kerajaan Karakura ataupun dunia tanpa apa-apa tempatnya berlatih. Tempat ini terkesan lebih sepi dari istananya. Tanpa ada bangunan satu pun. Hanya pasir yang berwarna putih dan angin yang bertiup kencang. Juga ribuan orang yang berperang. Masing-masing dari orang itu memakai baju zirah yang bagi Ichigo telihat seperti baju zirah jaman dulu. Mereka berkuda dan saling menyerang dengan pedang dan panah, juga tombak.

Hanya satu yang tampak mencolok di antara ribuan manusia di padang pasir itu. Seorang yang menunggangi kuda hitam yang paling besar dengan rambut oranye menyala. Di tangannya dia menggenggam pedang berwarna hitam pekat yang terlihat ramping dan kokoh. Dengan ringannya dia menghunuskan pedangnya pada setiap prajurit lawan yang menghalangi jalan kudanya. Dan dengan mudahnya dia merenggut nyawa manusia. Yang terpancar diwajahnya bukanlah rasa takut karena telah membunuh, namun hanya kegembiraan dan kepuasan telah menghabisi banyak orang dan berhasil menaklukkan sebuah negara.

"_Itu… aku?"_ _Ichigo melihat sosok yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan dirinya pada diri manusia berhati iblis itu. Dia tak percaya orang yang berwajah sama dengannya bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu._

Akhirnya kelompok yang dipimpin pria berwajah sama dengan Ichigo itu menang dan mengumpulkan penduduk kerajaan di padang pasir itu dalam satu tempat.

"Mulai sekarang, akulah Raja kalian!" deklarasi pria berambut oranye itu.

Di antara kerumunan orang-orang, ada seseorang yang menyita perhatiannya. Seorang gadis manis berambut coklat panjang. Dia tampak tersiksa karena prajurit mengikat kedua tangannya dan dijadikan satu dengan tubuh indahnya.

"_Orihime!" pekik Ichigo ketika melihat wajah gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Orihime._

"Kau cantik juga," kata sang Raja sambil mendongakkan wajah gadis yang mirip Orihime itu dengan kasar. "Tubuhmu pun indah!" sang Raja mulai meremas dada besar sang gadis dan menyingkap kimono yang menutupi pahanya.

"TIDAK!" tolak gadis itu.

"Apa?" sang Raja makin menantangnya. Dia memelototi mata gadis itu dengan tajam. "Kau mau menantangku?"

"Cuih!" gadis itu meludah tepat di wajah sang Raja yang telah melecehkannya. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada disentuh olehmu!"

Perkataan gadis itu membuat sang Raja naik darah. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera menarik gadis itu dan memanggulnya di pundaknya. "Aku tak butuh yang lainnya! Bunuh mereka semua!" perintahnya.

"Baik!" jawab semua prajurit.

"Tunggu! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Jangan bunuh mereka! Jangaaannnn!" teriak sang gadis dari atas pundak Raja. Dia meronta-ronta dan memukuli punggung Raja, namun bagi Raja pukulan itu tak ada bedanya dengan pijatan.

"_Orihime!" pekik Ichigo. Dia mengejar sang Raja yang membawa gadis yang mirip Orihime masuk ke dalam tenda Raja._

BRUK! Raja berambut oranye itu membuang sang gadis dengan kasar di alas tidurnya. "Akh!" pekik sang gadis karena merasakan punggungnya sakit.

"Kau akan membayar perlakuanmu padaku!" ujar sang Raja dengan tatapan mata serigala yang siap memangsa targetnya.

"_Tunggu! Jangan sakiti dia!" Ichigo berusaha mencegah Raja yang hendak menyerang gadis yang mirip dengan istrinya itu. Namun tak bisa. Raga Ichigo di sini tak ada bedanya dengan udara. Dia tak bisa menyentuh apapun. Suaranya pun tak dapat didengar siapapun. Tak bisa melakukan apapun pada kejadian tidak bermoral di hadapannya._

"Tidak! Jangaaannn!" teriak gadis itu menolak setiap sentuhan Raja pada tubuhnya.

Raja meremas dada besar gadis itu dengan kasar hingga timbul bekas cakupan tangan yang kekar di dada yang indah itu. Tak ketinggalan juga bekas _kissmark_ yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Raja juga memainkan vagina gadis itu dengan seenaknya. Yang terlontar dari mulut gadis itu bukanlah desahan kenikmatan, tapi hanya teriakan-teriakan tidak terima diperlakukan seperti binatang oleh sang Raja.

_Ichigo hanya berpikir kalau permainan Raja ini benar-benar buas! Dia bahkan tak pernah sebuas itu ketika berhubungan dengan Orihime. Hal ini membuatnya marah. Sosok yang sama dengan dirinya telah membuat gadis yang mirip Orihime menderita. Dia membuatnya menangis. Namun, tak satupun yang dapat diperbuatnya. Dia hanya bisa melihatnya._

Pemandangan di sekitar Ichigo berubah dengan cepat seperti layar. Namun hanya tindakan kekerasan Raja yang diperlihatkan. Bagaimana Raja memperluas daerah kekuasaannya dengan membunuh begitu banyak orang dan memusnahkan banyak negara dengan bersenjatakan sebuah pedang yang hitam pekat karena terkena ribuan darah manusia. Juga bagaimana Raja memuaskan nafsunya pada seorang gadis yang sangat mirip Orihime itu. Hal ini membuat Ichigo benar-benar muak!

Hingga suatu hari,

"Tidaaakkk~~ aaaahhh~~!' terdengar suara desahan dari sang gadis ketika Raja 'memeluknya'. Entah butuh waktu berapa lama hingga dia mulai terbiasa dengan permainan Raja dan bibirnya tak lagi mengeluarkan teriakan saat 'melakukannya'.

Tangan sang gadis menyingkap kain yang dipakai mereka sebagai alas. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik kain itu. Dia mengambil sebilah pisau yang telah disiapkannya. Dan dengan cepat dia menusuk sang Raja tepat di jantungnya. Cipratan darahnya bahkan membasahi tubuh seksi gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Ka-kau?" Raja menunjukkan ekspresi tak percaya seorang yang lemah dapat melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia memegangi dadanya yang tertancap pisau. Darah mengalir di sela-sela jarinya.

"Kau membunuh keluargaku. Kau membunuh seluruh penduduk negaraku. Kau bahkan menghancurkan negaraku. Dengan tanganku ini aku akan membunuhmu," ucapnya tegas. "Meskipun… aku mencintaimu," gadis itu memberikan ciuman terakhir sebelum sang Raja menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

Ichigo menutup matanya karena tak tega melihat kejadian itu. Dia merasa seakan Orihime-lah yang menusuk jantungnya. Dan entah kenapa, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Antara mengingat sesuatu yang penting dan tidak. Dia merasa ingatannya tentang 'tragedi keluarga Inoue' mulai terbuka.

==/==

**aikocchan : **rencananya sih bakal memisahkn mereka! Hehehe! IchiHime 4ever! :p

**princess-my, aRaRaNcHa, hana hikari : **sepertinya iya tuch….^-^

**Chai-Mol, Kira Shinji amane, ismail uzumaki : **akhirnya bisa updet jg d tengah2 kesibukan….

**All : **maaf, update-nya lama…..-.-

*bersimpuh*


	11. Memories of the Truth2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Chapter 1****1**** : ****Memories of the Truth – 2 **

"Kau membunuh keluargaku. Kau membunuh seluruh penduduk negaraku. Kau bahkan menghancurkan negaraku. Dengan tanganku ini aku akan membunuhmu," ucapnya tegas. "Meskipun…aku mencintaimu," gadis itu memberikan ciuman terakhir sebelum sang Raja menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"Aku…tak akan…mengampunimu…" ucapan terakhir sang Raja. Sang Raja pun roboh di atas dada gadis itu. Dan setitik air mata mengalir dari ujung mata sang gadis.

Semua orang, termasuk Ichigo, mengira bahwa kekejaman sang Raja telah berakhir dengan meninggalnya Raja yang bagai iblis itu. Namun, perkiraan semua orang itu salah. Dengan meninggalnya sang Raja, kerajaan-kerajaan yang berhasil dikuasainya melakukan pemberontakan dimana-mana. Pertumpahan darah pun terjadi bersamaan di berbagai tempat. Mereka hanya ingin menunjukkan kerajaan mana yang tekuat dan siapakah yang terhebat sehingga dapat meneruskan kekuasaan sebagai Raja. Dan itu semua tampak di mata Ichigo bagai layar sebuah film.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" seorang perempuan terengah-engah saat berlari di dalam hutan. Beberapa orang berbaju zirah mengejarnya dan perempuan itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lari menghindarinya.

Perempuan berambut coklat panjang itu akhirnya menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi. Dia melihat banyak pohon yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya dan disekelilingnya dipenuhi semak-semak. Perempuan itu sembunyi di balik salah satu pohon untuk mengatur napasnya sejenak dan berharap prajurit itu tak menemukannya.

"Gawat! Dia menghilang!" ujar salah seorang prajurit.

"Cepat berpencar! Wanita itu membawa'nya'! Kita harus menemukannya dan membawa benda itu!" perintah prajurit yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin dari gerombolan pengejar.

"_Tidak! Mereka mengincarnya!"_ batin sang perempuan. Dia masih berusaha mengatur detak jantung dan napasnya yang memburu.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"HAH?" pekiknya hampir tak terdengar. Lebih tepatnya, tak ingin siapapun mendengarnya. Perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah dirinya berhasil ditemukan oleh prajurit itu. Namun ternyata dia salah, yang menepuknya hanyalah seorang biksu tua yang berjanggut putih panjang.

"Siapa Anda?" tanyanya perlahan.

Biksu tersebut menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan memberi salam pada perempuan bermata abu-abu itu. "Saya bisa melihat Anda sedang dalam kesulitan. Jika Anda tak keberatan, Anda bisa datang ke kuil," ucap biksu tersebut dengan lemah lembut.

Perempuan itu pun menyetujuinya. Dia mengikuti biksu itu sampai ke kuil yang ada di atas gunung itu.

"Apa yang membuat Anda dalam kebimbangan?" tanya sang biksu begitu mereka sampai di kuil dengan selamat tanpa ketahuan seorang pun prajurit.

Perempuan itu mengambil buntalan panjang yang selama ini digantungkan di punggungnya dan membukanya. Ternyata di dalamnya adalah sebilah pedang berwarna hitam pekat. "Inilah yang mereka incar," ucapnya perlahan.

_Mata Ichigo terbelalak. Ternyata perempuan yang mirip Orihime itu membawa-bawa pedang sang Raja hingga dia diincar oleh para prajurit. Darahnya mulai bergolak. Kenapa perempuan itu masih saja membawa dan melindungi pedang dari Raja yang tak berguna itu? _

"_Orihime…" Ichigo memandang iba pada perempuan yang mirip Orihime itu seakan perempuan itu adalah istrinya._

"Pedang itu…telah membawa berbagai bencana," kata sang biksu seakan dia tahu dosa-dosa yang telah diperbuat Raja dengan pedang berwarna hitam itu.

Perempuan yang mirip Orihime itu menurunkan pandangannya. "Ya," jawabnya lirih. "Entah berapa nyawa yang terengut oleh pedang ini. Entah berapa banyak darah yang telah mengalir hingga pedang ini menghitam. Tapi…hanya itu satu-satunya peninggalan orang yang paling kucintai. Karena itu aku ingin melindunginya."

Biksu itu melihat jauh ke dalam mata sang perempuan berharap pemilik mata abu-abu itu mau menceritakan kejadian detilnya. Dan akhirnya perempuan berambut coklat itu menceritakannya dengan mendetil tentang sang Raja.

"Raja itu berdosa karena telah membunuh banyak orang tak bersalah. Pedang ini pun telah merenggut ribuan nyawa. Tapi, Anda yang telah membunuh Raja juga berdosa. Karena Anda membunuh Raja, maka pertumpahan darah banyak terjadi bahkan melebihi saat penyerangan Raja. Meskipun bukan Anda yang membunuh, tapi karena Anda, banyak darah yang mengalir," jelas sang biksu dengan bijaksana.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan? Saya siap mengorbankan nyawa untuk menebus semua itu," ucap sang perempuan yang telah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Kalau hal itu Anda lakukan, maka Anda hanya akan menambah dosa. Tinggallah di sini untuk sementara waktu. Paling tidak, hingga jiwa baru melihat dunia. Setelah itu, Anda bisa mengambil keputusan jalan yang akan Anda tempuh," kata sang biksu sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," perempuan itu menundukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Saya adalah kepala biksu, Genryuusai," kata sang biksu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama saya adalah Orihime," balas sang perempuan.

_DEG! Jantung Ichigo berdetak kencang seketika. Ternyata nama perempuan yang mirip Orihime itu juga Orihime. Apa ini hanyalah kebetulan belaka?_

Hari demi hari dihabiskan perempuan bernama Orihime itu di kuil. Kuil itu memberikannya perlindungan dari prajurit yang dulu mengejar-ngejarnya. Mereka tak akan mengira seorang perempuan tinggal di dalam kuil sehingga perempuan itu bisa menjalani hidup yang tenang di dalam kuil.

_Dengan berjalannya waktu, Ichigo menyadari bahwa di dalam tubuh perempuan yang bernama Orihime itu telah tumbuh kehidupan yang lain, yaitu bayi sang Raja! Semakin lama perutnya semakin membesar. Dada Ichigo bergemuruh melihatnya. Dia merasa was-was karena berpikir apakah mungkin bakal bayi itu akan menjadi seperti ayahnya yang kejam. Tapi, jauh di luar akal sehatnya, dia merasa seperti Orihime sedang mengandung anaknya dan itu membuat hatinya serasa hangat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" pekik Orihime keras mendorong bayinya keluar dari rahimnya.

"OAA!" tangis sang bayi pun terdengar keras memenuhi kuil.

"Syukurlah," perempuan itu memeluk bayi laki-lakinya.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang aku kembali menanyakan keputusanmu," tanya sang kepala biksu.

"Maaf. Saya menarik kembali kata-kata saya dulu. Saya ingin hidup untuknya," ucap perempuan itu sambil berlinangan air mata dan mencium putra satu-satunya itu.

Sang biksu tersenyum. "Syukurlah."

Tiba-tiba datang seorang biksu,

"Genryuusai-dono, para prajurit mengepung kuil dan membakar halaman kuil!" lapornya dengan wajah panik.

"Kerahkan biksu prajurit!" ucap sang kepala biksu sambil mengetok tongkat yang dibawanya ke lantai.

Mata Orihime itu terbelalak. Dia memaksakan diri bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mereka mengincarku dan pedang itu. Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka. Aku tak ingin ada korban lagi," paksanya.

"Jangan!" cegah Genryuusai. "Larilah lewat jalan yang lain. Larilah bersama anakmu. Lindungilah anakmu dan pedang peninggalan orang yang penting bagimu. Dan kami, para biksu, akan melindungimu yang ingin melindungi hal yang berharga untukmu."

"Terima kasih!"

Sambil menggendong putranya yang baru saja lahir dan pedang yang diikat di punggungnya, perempuan itu meninggalkan kuil. Dengan menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang dialaminya setelah melahirkan, Orihime masih terus berlari dan berharap mereka tak akan menemukannya. Namun, harapannya hanyalah harapan kosong. Memang inilah yang diincar oleh para prajurit. Sang pimpinan telah memperkirakannya. Jika membakar kuil, maka hanya ada 2 kemungkinan, yaitu menangkap Orihime dan merampas pedangnya ketika dia berada di dalam kuil. Kemudian kemungkinan lainnya adalah Orihime yang terpaksa lari melalui jalan yang dengan sengaja tidak dibakar dan menutup jalan larinya sehingga lebih mudah menangkapnya.

"Kena kau!" ujar sang pemimpin yang memergoki Orihime yang tengah kabur.

"Hah?" mata abu-abu itu terbelalak dan larinya terhenti seketika.

Prajurit itu mendekati Orihime sambil mengarahkan pedangnya. "Serahkanlah pedang yang kau bawa itu! Yang kuperlukan hanyalah pedang Raja. Nyawamu tak berharga di depanku, perempuan!" gertaknya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian menginginkannya?" tubuh perempuan itu bergetar hebat.

"Pedang itu adalah pedang yang mampu menghabisi ribuan nyawa. Yang memilikinya akan menjadi Raja berikutnya," jawab sang prajurit.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau memilikinya!" bantah perempuan itu.

"Aku sama sekali tak butuh ijinmu untuk memilikinya," prajurit itu tersenyum simpul, atau lebih tepatnya senyuman dengan nafsu membunuh. "Karena kau akan segera pergi dari dunia ini!" ucapnya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Melihat pedang yang terayun padanya, ibu muda itu mendekap erat putranya dalam pelukannya dan memejamkan mata. Dalam hati, perempuan itu memanggilnya.

"_Raja! Kumohon lindungilah kami!"_

Saat itu juga, pedang yang tergantung di punggungnya bersinar terang. Dan, SRAAATT! Prajurit yang tadi berniat mengayunkan pedangnya pada Orihime malah terbelah dadanya karena sayatan sebilah pedang. Darah merah mengalir deras dari luka sabetan yang dalam itu.

"Kau itu benar-benar berisik!" ucap lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kilatan cahaya itu. Dan dalam sekejap mata, lelaki itu menyerbu ke kumpulan prajurit yang tadi mengejar perempuan berambut panjang itu. Dengan mudahnya dia membunuh semua prajurit di hadapannya.

Mata abu-abu itu terbelalak hingga tak mampu berkedip sekalipun. Kakinya pun terasa sangat lemas hingga tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama lelaki yang telah menolongnya. Lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna oranye berdiri tampak menyala di siang hari itu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, juga pundaknya yang tegap.

"Ra-ja?" ucapnya dengan bibir yang bergetar. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Rasa tak percaya memenuhi pikirannya. Namun hatinya dipenuhi oleh kerinduan dan juga rasa bersalah. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Hanya dalam sekejap, sang Raja mampu menghabisi seluruh prajurit yang tadinya mengejar wanitanya. Pedang berwarna hitam yang dipegangnya pun telah penuh dengan lumuran darah. Setelah selesai membantai semua prajurit, Raja menuju ke tempat perempuan cantik itu. "Ori–" sapanya tapi kemudian kata-katanya terhenti karena mata coklatnya menangkap sosok kecil yang berada dalam dekapan perempuan itu.

"Raja…." Ibu muda itu menatap Raja dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Pengkhianat!" ujar sang Raja dengan keras.

"Hah?" perempuan itu tak mengerti maksud Raja.

"Saat kau membunuhku kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku dan menciumku. Kupikir aku bisa memaafkanmu yang telah membunuhku. Tapi ternyata kau berkhianat! Kau membunuhku untuk hidup dengan lelaki lain! Bahkan kau mempunyai anak dengannya!" bentak sang Raja.

"Tidak!" bantah Orihime.

"Aku benar-benar tak akan memaafkanmu!" ancam Raja sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. Dan mengarahkannya pada sang bayi.

"Tidaaakkkk!" perempuan itu memeluk bayinya dengan erat. Dia bermaksud melindungi putranya dari serangan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Dan bayi itu menangis keras di dalam pelukannya.

Namun, sesaat sebelum mata pedang itu menyentuh tubuh perempuan itu, sang Raja menghentikan gerakannya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Kemudian tangan kirinya merebut dengan paksa bayi yang berada dalam dekapan ibunya itu dan Raja mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku akan menghabisinya di depan matamu!"

"JANGAAANNN! ANAK ITU ANAKMU, RAJA!" teriak Orihime. Namun terlambat. Raja telah menebas tubuh putranya sendiri hingga darahnya mengalir di pedangnya yang menghitam.

Mata Raja terbelalak. "A-pa kata-mu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Ibu yang telah kehilangan putranya itu merebut kembali tubuh bayinya yang sudah tak bernapas lagi dari tangan lelaki berambut oranye itu dan memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa bayinya. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya karena kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. "Bagaimana bisa kau membunuh anakmu sendiri? Kau sudah banyak membunuh manusia dan sekarang kau bahkan menghabisi nyawa anak kandungmu. Kalau begitu, bunuh saja aku!" isaknya.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Raja lirih.

Mata abu-abu bulat itu memandang tajam mata coklat milik Raja. "Di dunia ini, hanya kau laki-laki yang pernah menyentuhku. Memelukku. Dan aku hanya mencintaimu. Tapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tak akan memaafkanmu! Aku berniat membunuhmu ketika aku mengetahui kalau aku sedang mengandung anakmu. Aku tak ingin dia menjadi iblis sepertimu, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Ori–"

"Tapi ternyata aku salah. Seorang iblis selamanya hanya akan menjadi iblis! Sudah matipun kau tetap iblis!" dekapan Orihime pada bayinya semakin erat. Air mata yang jatuh di atas tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu sudah tak terhitung banyaknya. Dan entah bagaimana, tubuh perempuan itu tiba-tiba diselimuti sinar terang berwarna kekuningan.

Sementara itu, di antara semak-semak, seseorang sedang mendekati mereka. "Orihime-dono!" panggil orang itu yang ternyata adalah sang kepala biksu, Genryuusai. Dia melihat tubuh Orihime yang diliputi sinar terang berwarna kekuningan dan berusaha menafsirkannya. "Jangan-jangan…dia adalah salah seorang dari klan istimewa itu…" tebaknya.

Tubuh bayi yang dipeluk Orihime mulai berubah. Seakan ada partikel yang terlepas dari tubuhnya dan mengumpul jadi satu membentuk sebuah benda. Benda yang bulat bersinar dan berwarna hitam.

_Tubuh Ichigo merinding melihat wujud dari partikel yang bersatu itu. Memang dia tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Namun entah kenapa dia merasa mengenalnya. Merasa benda itu selalu ada bersamanya sejak dia lahir._

"_Apa itu…Hougyoku?" gumamnya lirih._

Orihime menggenggam benda kecil itu dengan tangannya dan mengarahkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan sang Raja, dengan kondisi pedang hitam yang menusuk perutnya hingga tembus ke punggung.

"Ori-hime…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku memadatkan partikel roh anak kita. Mengubahnya jadi bentuk yang lain," perempuan itu mengarahkan benda kecil di tangan kanannya pada jantung sang Raja. "Aku akan menyatukannya denganmu dan berharap kau akan kehilangan iblis dalam dirimu…"

"Orihime…" Raja merasakan benda kecil itu menembus dadanya dan bersatu dengan jantungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…Ichigo," ucap Orihime disertai senyuman tulusnya yang terakhir. Dan pada saat itu juga, arwah Raja menghilang. Wujud Raja yang muncul itu seakan berasal dari jiwanya yang masih tertanam dalam pedang yang menghitam itu. Dia muncul karena panggilan dari perempuan yang dicintainya dan dia pun menghilang juga karena perempuan itu.

**.**

_Ichigo tak sanggup menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ternyata nama sang Raja adalah Ichigo, nama yang sama lagi. Apakah ini benar-benar kebetulan? Otaknya memaksa untuk sedikit berpikir lebih jauh. Dan yang didapatkannya hanyalah satu jawaban. 'Raja' yang dimaksud oleh sosok yang mirip dirinya adalah Raja yang memiliki pedang hitam ini, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ichigo sendiri. Raja itu adalah sosoknya di masa lalu. Dan gadis itu juga adalah Orihime di masa lalu. Mereka sudah dihubungkan oleh benang karma yang tak terputus sejak ratusan tahun silam._

==/==

Fiuuuhhh….akhirnya bisa update juga….padahal kupikir selama puasa libur dulu deh bikin fic *apalagi yg rate M kayak gini*….tapi begitu baca review2, semangat kembali terkumpul bwt m'update….maaf kalo lama update-nya….*bersimpuh*

**Chai-Mol : **hohoho….pkoknya raja iblis! Raja kejahatan! Raja hollow pun boleh….hehehhe…:p

**Princess-myu : **waduh, maaf klo smakin mbingungkan….-.-' padahal udah kuusahakan gak terlalu membingungkan….

*mendepis d pojokan coz usaha telah gagal*

**Aikocchan : **TIDAK AKAN! NEVER! HOHOHOHOHO! *ketawa penuh kjahatan*

**Ismail uzumaki : **arigatou… mohon terus ddukung ya….hehehe…:p

**aRaRaNcHa : **hehehe….*jd malu*

udah update nich….:)

**caruna : **makasih, makasih….*terharu*

makasih jg bwt review-ny di fic 'Forever'….aq juga pngen klo critanya ntar jd kayak gitu….hahahaha….*jd narsis sama karya sendiri*

**all : **thanks 4 read n review….:)


	12. Time Goes By

Akhirnyaaaa~~~bisa update lagi…..Minna-san, hontou ni gomenasai….^^

Makasih banget buat yg udah suka sama fic-ku yg satu ini…makasih juga buat yg udah review…..makasih juga kalo ada yg gak suka…dan makasih udah nunggu lama buat update-annya….^^v

Karena udah lama gak update, aq aja smpe lupa sama crita sebelumnya…akhirnya aq pun baca ulang dari awal…hahaha….bodohnya aq….(-_-')

Ya sudahlah,,gak usah banyak ngomong,,lgsg aja dibaca…juga jgn lupa review yaaa….^^

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Chapter 1****2**** : ****Time goes by**

"_Apa itu benar-benar masa laluku dan Orihime?" _batin Ichigo. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Apakah takdirnya dan Orihime dihubungkan dengan benang merah yang berlumur darah? Jika memikirkan hal itu, serasa ada binatang aneh meliuk-liuk di lambungnya yang membuatnya resah.

Kemudian pemandangan di sekitar pemuda berambut oranye itu berputar dengan cepat seperti terowongan waktu. Ichigo merasa tubuhnya seakan diombang-ambingkan oleh terpaan ombak. Hingga dia melihat dirinya 6 tahun yang lalu. Dia melihat kedatangan Aizen dan Ulquiorra ke istana saat itu. Dia melihat bagaimana ibunya dibunuh. Mata coklat Ichigo pun melihat ketika Hougyoku diambil dari tubuhnya dan perubahannya waktu itu. Juga saat dia membunuh Aizen. Termasuk ketika Ichigo kecil membantai seluruh keluarga Orihime 6 tahun lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah membunuh Aizen, nafsu membunuh Ichigo kecil masih belum reda dan makin meluap. Dia mencari orang yang dapat dibunuhnya. Dia bahkan membunuh beberapa pasukan kerajaan. Dan tepat saat itu, datanglah Isshin dan Urahara ke tempat kejadian. Mereka hanya bisa melihat Ichigo yang telah berubah juga mayat Masaki dengan darahnya yang masih segar. Namun mereka berdua tak bisa mengubah apapun, bahkan tak bisa untuk menghadapi Dark Ichigo yang haus akan darah.

"**Aku harus mencarinya! Harus mencarinya! Dia yang ditakdirkan hanya untukku! Hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikanku!" **gumamnya. Tubuh Ichigo kecil meninggalkan pijakannya dan melayang. Dia melayang makin tinggi. Dan segera pergi dari istana untuk mencari 'orang' yang dimaksudkannya. 'Orang' yang mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya ini.

Ichigo terus mencari orang yang dapat mengendalikan perubahan dirinya ketika kegelapan menguasai tubuhnya itu. Dia melayang menyusuri seluruh wilayah kerajaan Karakura, hingga tiba di kediaman keluarga Inoue. Ichigo bisa merasakan 'orang' yang dicarinya ada di dalam keluarga itu. Dia melayang-layang di atas halaman yang luas.

"A-apa itu?" pekik salah seorang penjaga yang menyadari adanya seorang anak kecil yang melayang-layang di tengah langit malam.

"Panggil yang lain!" perintah penjaga lainnya.

"**Bukan kalian yang aku inginkan!" **gumam anak kecil berwajah pucat itu. Dia segera mengibaskan tangannya dan menyerang para penjaga yang mengerumuninya. Kibasan tangan Ichigo itu laksana pedang yang memotong tubuh para penjaga itu dan darah pun mengalir deras dari mereka. Tak lama kemudian, datang makin banyak orang untuk melihat keributan apa yang telah terjadi. Makin banyak orang yang melihat anak kecil bertubuh pucat itu, makin banyak pula darah yang dialirkan di kegelapan malam itu.

Hingga mata yang bersinar keoranyean itu melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat yang menangis karena kedua orang tuanya telah dibunuhnya. Seuntai senyum simpul terlihat dari ujung bibir Ichigo. Akhirnya dia menemukannya. Orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengendalikan kekuatan setan yang sedang bersemayam di tubuhnya. Gadis itu adalah Inoue Orihime.

Mata oranyenya memandang lurus mata abu-abu yang bulat milik Orihime. Mata mereka berdua saling memandang dalam satu garis lurus. Dan pada detik berikutnya Ichigo mengerang keras. Suara yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Suaranya memekakkan telinga. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, timbullah sebuah ledakan besar yang berasal dari suara Ichigo. DUAAARRRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi di halaman rumah keluarga bangsawan Inoue itu. Ledakan tersebut tak hanya menghancurkan halaman indah milik keluarga Orihime itu, tapi juga seluruh bangunan dan juga para manusia yang ada di sana. Kecuali Orihime kecil yang masih berdiri dengan lindungan cahaya lembut yang menyelimutinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" gadis kecil itu berteriak dengan sangat keras. Dia tampak ketakutan. Mungkin dia berteriak untuk melepaskan segala ketakutan di hatinya. Gadis kecil itu pun mengeluarkan cahaya lembut yang melingkupi seluruh daerah rumahnya, termasuk Ichigo yang telah membuat ledakan sebelumnya. Orihime menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyerang Ichigo dengan cahaya lembutnya. Saat itu, mereka sama-sama tidak mengetahuinya, kalau cahaya lembut milik Orihime itulah yang telah mengendalikan 'sesuatu' di dalam Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo melihatnya. Dia melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Darah yang mengalir di kediaman Inoue. Cairan merah itu tak terhentikan dan mengalir seperti air sungai. Akhirnya dia menyadarinya. Dialah yang menghabisi seluruh keluarga Orihime. Ichigo-lah yang merenggut semua kebahagiaan Orihime. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, kepalanya mulai terasa berputar. Pikirannya seakan terbawa arus air yang deras. Dan akhirnya, Ichigo kembali berhadapan dengan orang yang mirip dirinya dengan tangan memegang gagang pedang putih yang tipis itu.

"Ka-kau?" Ichigo terkejut seakan baru saja terbangun dari mimpi. Lagi-lagi dia harus berhadapan dengan dirinya seperti berhadapan dengan cermin yang tertutup kabut sehingga dirinya itu menjadi terlihat pucat.

"**Selamat datang, Raja!" **ucap pria pucat itu. **"Kau sudah melihatnya? Masa laluku…. Juga masa lalumu," **ujung bibirnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" Meskipun Ichigo sudah mengira kalau yang baru saja dilihatnya itu adalah masa lalunya, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia masih menyimpan 1% harapan kalau yang dilihatnya hanyalah khayalan dan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"**Saat kau memegang pedangku maka kau bisa melihat kembali ke masa lalu. Raja yang kejam itulah dirimu. Dan aku hanyalah makhluk ciptaan dari kegelapan yang memenuhi hatimu, Raja. Aku diciptakan dari Hougyoku yang telah bersatu dengan tubuhmu. Hougyoku itu berisi harapan agar kau, Raja yang sangat kejam bagaikan iblis ini, bisa berubah. Dan Hougyoku memisahkan segala sifat jahatmu dan merealisasikannya menjadi sebuah makhluk. Itulah aku, Raja. Aku adalah kau!" **jelas duplikat Ichigo itu panjang lebar.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" bantah Ichigo.

"**Buktinya adalah saat Hougyoku itu terlepas dari tubuhmu, maka akulah yang menguasaimu. Tapi nalurimu mengatakan kalau saat itu kau harus bertemu dengan satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengendalikan kekuatanku ini. Ya, Inoue Orihime adalah pencipta asli Hougyoku! Bukan Urahara Kisuke, peramal aneh itu! Dan kaulah yang telah membunuh keluarga gadis yang kau cintai itu, Raja! Hahahahaha!"**

"DIAM!" bentak Ichigo. Napasnya terengah-engah meskipun dia tak merasakan lelah di tubuhnya. Kelelahan hanya melanda pikirannya. Akhirnya dia mengetahui fakta di balik pembantaian keluarga Orihime, dan ternyata pelakunya adalah Ichigo. Tapi meskipun begitu, Orihime adalah istrinya. Satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Pikirannya terus bergejolak.

"**Karma akan terus berulang, Raja! Di masa lalu ataupun 6 tahun lalu, kaulah yang membunuh seluruh keluarga Inoue Orihime. Meskipun akhirnya kalian berdua saling mencintai, tapi takdirmu ada di tangan gadis itu! Takdir akan terulang kembali, Raja! Apa kau pikir Inoue Orihime akan memaafkanmu? Kah! Sama sekali tidak! Kau akan mati di tangannya!" **gertak Dark Ichigo itu.

Ichigo tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Semua perkataan dirinya yang satu lagi itu mempengaruhi seluruh jalan pikirannya. Akhirnya, Ichigo berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia menutup matanya. Dan di dalam kegelapan itu Ichigo hanya melihat bayangan Orihime yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya dan memanggilnya, _"Ichigo!"_

Pada detik berikutnya, Ichigo membuka kembali matanya. Napasnya sudah teratur sekarang. Dan mata coklatnya itu memandang tajam pada pantulan dirinya yang tepat berada di depannya. "Aku tak peduli dengan masa lalu. Entah itu takdir atau bukan, yang kutahu hanya aku mencintai Orihime dan akan membawanya kembali ke sisiku. Persetan dengan masa lalu! Akulah yang akan membuat masa depanku sendiri tanpa bergantung pada takdir!" ucapnya tegas. Tangannya yang dari tadi memegang gagang pedang pun merapatkan pegangannya dan merebut pedang putih dan ramping itu dari duplikat dirinya yang terlihat pucat dan rapuh itu.

Begitu pedang itu berhasil dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Ichigo, warna putih berangsur-angsur menghilang dan digantikan oleh warna hitam kelam. Pedang itu menjadi berwarna hitam seakan dilingkupi oleh kegelapan. Tak hanya pedang ramping itu yang berubah, baju yang dikenakan Ichigo pun berangsur-angsur berubah. Kimono yang dikenakannya berubah menjadi desain yang mudah bergerak dan berwarna sama dengan pedang yang dibawanya. (AN/ wujud bankai Ichigo)

Ichigo pun mengarahkan pedang itu pada makhluk dihadapannya dan mengayunkan pedang itu hingga mengeluarkan energi yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit yang berwarna hitam. Energi hitam itu membelah tubuh Dark Ichigo. Namun bukan darah yang keluar. Dark Ichigo hanyalah makhluk ciptaan Hougyoku, tak mungkin memiliki darah di tubuhnya yang hanya seperti khayalan ini. Yang terjadi hanyalah keberadaan duplikat Ichigo itu semakin samar.

"**Hahahahaha! Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku, Raja!" **ucapnya yang kemudian menghilang.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan melenyapkanmu selama-lamanya," janji Ichigo yang menyadari kalau bayangan dirinya itu hanya menghilang sementara.

==/==

"Ya! Latihan kedua selesai!" ujar Urahara sambil menepuk tangannya.

Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan karena mendengar perkataan peramal kerajaan itu. Dia melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum puas, begitu juga Yoruichi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Juga Urahara yang tetap santai dengan kipas kecilnya. Ichigo menyadari yang barusan terjadi bukanlah khayalan biasa, karena tangannya sekarang memegang sebilah pedang hitam dan kimononya pun jadi kimono hitam.

Kemudian, Ichigo melihat keberadaan orang-orang yang sebelumnya tak ada di dalam ruang latihan ini. Seorang pria berkulit gelap dan berbadan besar, pria berambut merah terang yang diikat berdiri, dan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil bermata ungu. "Chad? Renji? Rukia?"

"Tak hanya kau yang ingin menjadi kuat, Ichigo!" ucap Renji sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan Orihime," kata Chad datar namun terkesan tegas.

"Akulah yang membawa mereka kemari. Cepatlah selesaikan latihanmu dan bawa kembali Orihime, Ichigo!" tambah Rukia. Dia tersenyum dan terlihat tegar.

"Ka-kalian…." Ichigo merasa terharu dengan tekad teman-temannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Ichigo," sela Isshin, "saat ini, teman-temanmu yang lain, Kira dan Hisagi sedang berlatih dengan Jendral Byakuya. Bahkan Toushiro yang paling kecil pun memiliki keinginan untuk ikut berjuang bersamamu, Ichigo."

Hati Ichigo sangat tersentuh oleh ikatan persahabatan yang ada pada mereka. Ichigo tidak berjuang sendiri. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. "Terima kasih semuanya."

==/==

Thx for read n review…^^

**Special thx ****: **

**Chai Mol**

**princesss-myu**

**Hikaru Uzumaki**

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi**

**Rinzu15 The 4th Espada**

**Canna Evelyn Schiffer**


	13. I'll Save You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Chapter 13 : I'll Save You**

**.**

**.**

- LAS NOCHES -

-Ruang Perawatan Sora-

"Bagaimana keadaan Sora-sama?" tanya Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba datang mendekati tabung berisi air tempat kondisi Sora dipulihkan kembali. Ruangan perawatan Sora ini benar-benar gelap. Cahaya yang menerangi hanya datang dari seperangkat komputer canggih yang terpasang di sekeliling ruangan dan dari dalam tabung berisi air tempat Sora yang sedang memulihkan diri itu.

Lelaki berambut pink tampak agak terkejut dengan kedatangan pria pucat bermata hijau itu. "Ulquiorra?"

"Bagaimana, Szayel Apollo?" Ulquiorra kembali bertanya. Sebenarnya dia tak suka kalau harus mengulangi lagi apa yang dikatakannya.

"Sekitar 75%," jawab Szayel singkat.

"Hanya segitu?" Mata hijau milik Ulquiorra melihat tajam ke wajah Sora yang terlihat tak berdaya di dalam tabung besar yang berisi air itu. "Apa kau tak bisa mempercepat penyembuhannya?"

"Ini sudah yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Dengan luka yang didapatkan Sora-sama dari pertarungan yang lalu seharusnya butuh waktu 3 bulan untuk pulih total. Tapi ini baru 2 bulan aku sudah membuatnya kembali pulih sebanyak 75%, Ulquiorra!" ucap Szayel agak tinggi. Dia tak suka Ulquiorra terlihat seakan memerintahnya.

"Kita harus cepat karena tak ada waktu lagi! Kuharap Sora-sama bisa dalam kondisi maksimalnya dalam beberapa hari," Ulquiorra berkata dengan tegas. Dia berbalik meninggalkan Szayel dan bermaksud keluar dari ruangan itu. "Paling tidak, sebelum Kurosaki Ichigo datang kemari."

"Cih!" decak Szayel.

==000==

.

-Ruangan Orihime-

.

Orihime duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa empuk berwarna putih yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia terlihat kesepian di dalam ruangan yang cukup besar bagi dirinya sendiri. Meskipun begitu, dia berusaha untuk menghibur diri. Orihime bersenandung dengan tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya. Ulquiorra mengganti kimono yang biasa dikenakan Orihime dengan baju yang dipakai para Arrancar. Baju terusan putih itu terlihat sangat ketat membalut tubuh seksi Orihime. Dadanya jadi terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya, entah karena dia tak biasa memakai baju yang ketat atau karena dadanya yang tumbuh makin besar seiring dengan usia kehamilannya. Perut ratanya pun terlihat agak sedikit membesar dengan usia kehamilan memasuki 8 minggu.

"... mou nido to aeru koto mo, nai no ni aitai aitai nda... ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi wo..." senandung Orihime lirih. Dia mengingat Ichigo ketika menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Betapa dia ingin bertemu dengan satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa Ichigo akan segera datang untuk menyelamatkan kita," ucapnya lirih sambil mengelus dan memandang lembut perutnya, tempat dimana buah cintanya dan Ichigo berada.

==/==

"Yak! Latihan sudah selesai!" ucap Urahara sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Bagus!" Ichigo tersenyum puas.

"Anda benar-benar telah menjadi kuat, Ichigo-sama!" puji Urahara yang ternyata sedang terkapar di lantai ruangan putih itu sedangkan Ichigo berdiri tegak di atasnya dengan kimono hitam yang compang-camping dan napas tersengal-sengal.

Mata ungu Rukia terbelalak melihat latihan yang baru saja dijalani Ichigo. Pangeran berambut oranye itu bisa menyelesaikan dengan baik latihannya dan berhasil mengalahkan Urahara, Yoruichi, bahkan Isshin, ayahnya. "He-hebat!" pekiknya tak percaya.

"Apa sekarang aku bisa menyelamatkan Orihime?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengatur napasnya. Dia terlihat sangat tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan istrinya.

Urahara bangun dari tempatnya terkapar tadi. Matanya sedikit mengerling kepada mata coklat Ichigo. "Sabarlah. Anda sudah lelah. Sebaiknya Anda beristirahat malam ini dan berangkat besok pagi," jawab Urahara.

Ichigo menyerngitkan alisnya tanda tak setuju. "Aku ingin menyelamatkan Orihime secepat mungkin! Cepat beritahu aku tempat Orihime berada dan aku akan segera kesana menyelamatkannya!" perintahnya pada pria bertopi itu.

"Ichigo," sela Isshin, "benar kata Urahara, kau harus istirahat!"

"Aku tak butuh itu!" bantah Ichigo. "Bagaimana kalau Orihime dalam bahaya?"

"Waktu yang dibutuhkan mereka untuk menyembuhkan Sora tidak singkat, mungkin sekitar 3 bulan. Sama dengan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengaktifkan Hougyoku. Jadi, saya rasa mereka tak akan membahayakan nyawa Orihime-sama," jelas Urahara.

"Tapi," Ichigo masih tetap ingin segera berangkat menyelamatkan Orihime.

"ICHIGO!" bentak Rukia yang membuat pangeran berambut oranye itu tersentak. "Percuma saja kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan Orihime tapi kau sendiri malah kehabisan tenaga dan mati!"

Ichigo sedikit berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah," ucapnya lirih karena merasakan kebenaran dalam ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Dan Rukia pun tersenyum simpul.

==/==

Malam itu, Ichigo duduk di beranda kediamannya sambil memandang bulan sabit di langit yang berbintang itu. Bulan yang mengingatkannya pada malam itu. Tak ada yang dipikirkannya selain Orihime. Tak sekalipun Orihime bisa pergi dari otak Ichigo.

Derap langkah lirih mendekati Ichigo yang duduk termenung. "Ichigo," panggil suara seorang perempuan lirih.

"Rukia?" pekik Ichigo kaget.

"Kau tak perlu sekaget itu, kan?" ejek gadis mungil berambut pendek itu.

"Habis, kau mengagetkanku! Apalagi kau muncul dengan kimono putih dan mata ungumu tampak menyala di kegelapan!" balas Ichigo.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku hantu apa?" ujar Rukia kesal.

"Haha," Ichigo tertawa kecut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo kemudian. Dia heran kenapa Rukia datang malam-malam begini ke kediamannya dan Orihime di Istana Timur.

Rukia terlihat bingung dan mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "Ehmm… ehmm… begini, sebenarnya… aku ingin ikut menyelamatkan Orihime besok," pintanya dengan agak ragu.

"Apa?" mata coklat Ichigo terbelalak. "Tapi itu tak mungkin!" bantahnya.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

"Kau… tak mungkin bisa melawan mereka!"

"Apa kau tahu, Ichigo? Sejak aku masuk dipungut Nii-sama dan masuk keluarga Kuchiki, Nii-sama telah mengajarkan aku beberapa bela diri aliran keluarga Kuchiki. Aku ini kuat, Ichigo!" Rukia tetap bersikeras meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

Ichigo sebenarnya tahu, Rukia selalu berlatih dengan kakaknya, Byakuya, agar bisa menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Tapi tetap saja Ichigo tak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis memasuki medan pertempuran.

"Tidak," tolak Ichigo lirih.

"Kenapa?"

Ichigo tak bisa menjawabnya. Dia memang tak menginginkan diskriminasi, tapi biar bagaimanapun Ichigo tak ingin sahabatnya itu ikut bertempur dengannya dan menghadapi bahaya.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan aku, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Kau menghinaku, Ichigo! Aku ini seorang prajurit! Aku tak punya harga diri jika kau mengkhawatirkan aku! Kau meremehkanku! Apa kau pikir aku bisa duduk manis ketika sahabat-sahabatku mempertaruhkan nyawanya? Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Orihime menderita di sana?" omel gadis berambut hitam itu. Napasnya terengah-engah karena emosinya tiba-tiba naik.

"Yang dikatakan Rukia itu benar, Ichigo," sela suara seorang pria berambut merah terang.

"Renji? Chad?" pekik Ichigo yang melihat kedatangan Renji dan Chad.

"Rukia berlatih bersama kami selama kau berlatih dengan Baginda Raja dan Urahara," tambah Chad dengan suara beratnya.

"Percayalah padaku, Ichigo," ucap Rukia pasti. Mata ungunya memandang lurus mata coklat Ichigo.

Ichigo membuang napasnya. "Hhh… Baiklah!" ucapnya pasrah.

==/==

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, dan Chad telah berkumpul di ruangan singgasana di Istana Utama. Isshin duduk di kursi singgasananya sedangkan Urahara dan Yoruichi berdiri di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Kami sudah siap!" kata Ichigo dengan mata setajam mata elang yang mencari mangsa.

"Tapi kalian masih kurang seorang lagi," ucap Urahara yang terlihat santai dengan kipasnya yang dilambai-lambaikan untuk menimbulkan angin di sekitar wajahnya.

"APA? Kau mempermainkanku?" Ichigo terlihat agak marah dengan kelakuan Urahara yang selalu tampak santai padahal dirinya sedang terburu-buru untuk menyelamatkan Orihime.

"Tenanglah, Ichigo-sama! Kau tak akan bisa menang kalau kau kehilangan ketenangan dan akal sehatmu!" kata Urahara yang di telinga Ichigo terdengar seakan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ichigo memandang tajam Urahara tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Sudahlah, Kisuke! Cepat kau jelaskan!" bentak Yoruichi yang juga terlihat tak sabar.

Urahara tersenyum simpul. "Anggota kalian kurang seorang lagi untuk membuka gerbang menuju dimensi tempat Arrancar berada."

Alis Ichigo semakin berlipat mendengar penjelasan pria berbakiak itu. "Apa maksudmu, Urahara-san? Apakah dimensi tempat kita berada berbeda dengan dimensi tempat Orihime berada?"

"Yaa~ bisa dibilang seperti itulah! Dan hanya seorang yang bisa membuka gerbang menuju dimensi Arrancar itu, yaitu seorang Quincy," jelas Urahara.

"Quincy?" gumam Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang merasa asing dengan kosakata tersebut.

"Ya. Dan Quincy hanya tinggal satu di dunia ini. Dia tinggal di pinggir hutan Kerajaan Karakura. Kalian carilah dia. Dan tempat membuka gerbang dimensi Arrancar adalah laut yang terbentang di sebelah barat Kerajaan Karakura," tambah Urahara.

"Jadi, tujuan kami sejalan?" tanya Rukia memastikan. Seingatnya hutan itu berada di sebelah barat dan setelah hutan tersebut habis maka yang menunggu hanyalah lautan luas tak bertepi.

Urahara mengangguk.

"Siapa nama Quincy itu?" tanya Ichigo yang terlihat sangat tak sabar itu.

Urahara menelan ludahnya sebelum mengatakan nama orang yang seharusnya di cari Ichigo.

==/==

"Ishida Uryu," jawab seorang lelaki kurus berkacamata. Ichigo dan teman-temannya telah sampai di hutan sebelah barat Kerajaan Karakura dan mencari sebuah rumah kecil yang berwarna putih secara keseluruhan di dalam hutan itu dan akhirnya menemukan seorang lelaki berkacamata yang bernama sama dengan yang disebutkan Urahara.

"Jadi benar kau ini Ishida?" tanya Renji untuk lebih memastikan lagi.

"Apa kau tuli, kepala nanas?" Ishida yang kesal malah mengomentari model rambut Renji yang terlihat seperti nanas di matanya yang membuat Rukia menahan tawanya.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa membuka gerbang dimensi Arrancar?" tanya Ichigo serius.

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu hal itu!" jawab Ishida sinis.

"Uryu-san," panggil seorang wanita dari dalam rumah putih itu yang kemudian menampakkan dirinya.

"Nemu! Kenapa kau keluar?" tanya Ishida pada wanita yang tengah hamil besar itu. Wanita yang dipanggil Nemu itu memakai kimono putih sama dengan warna rumah mereka. Parasnya cantik mesti terlihat dingin. Dan perutnya sangat besar seakan bayi yang dikandungnya bisa keluar sewaktu-waktu.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya dari ayah tentang gerbang dimensi itu," kata Nemu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa? Kurotsuchi-san tahu tentang hal itu?" Ishida pun tampak terkejut.

Nemu mengangguk pelan. Dia menyerahkan kotak berwarna putih pada suaminya itu. "Bukalah!"

Ishida membuka kotak yang diberikan istrinya padanya. Dia melihat sebuah bandul berbentuk rangka segilima. "Apa ini?"

"Quincy Cross," jawab Nemu. "Dengan itu Uryu-san akan menjadi Quincy dan dapat membuka gerbang dimensi lain."

"Benarkah?" Ishida memakai bandul itu di tangannya. Seketika itu juga dia merasakan ada kekuatan yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Kimono yang dikenakannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pakaian jubah berwarna putih. Kekuatannya sebagai Quincy terakhir telah bangkit. Dan juga ingatannya sebagai Quincy.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ada sekelompok orang yang mengincar Quincy. Mereka membunuh semua Quincy, tidak, mereka menyisakan seorang anak Quincy yaitu Uryu-sama. Tapi karena kejadian itu terlalu mengerikan bagi Uryu-san, maka ingatan Uryu-san memilih untuk menolak semua yang berhubungan dengan Quincy. Uryu-san sama sekali tak mengingat tentang Quincy. Namun begitu bersentuhan kebali dengan Quincy Cross itu, ingatan dan kekuatan Uryu-san sebagai Quincy akan kembali," jelas Nemu panjang lebar.

"Ya. Aku mengingat semuanya, Nemu. Juga ketika kau dan Kurotsuchi-san memungutku," Ishida mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Nemu yang membuat semua orang yang ada di depannya itu (Ichigo, dkk) bersemu merah.

Nemu tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus lembut perutnya yang sangat besar itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membukakan gerbang dimensi yang kau minta," ucap Ishida.

"Benarkah?" Ichigo terlihat senang.

"Uryu-san, membantu orang itu harus sampai tuntas, kan?" gumam Nemu.

"Ya. Aku pun akan ikut kalian untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang kalian maksud itu," papar Ishida.

"Eh?" Ichigo dan yang lain tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Hati-hatilah, Uryu-san!" Nemu memberikan ciuman perpisahan pada suaminya. Ishida pun membalas ciuman Nemu di bibirnya kemudian sebuah kecil pada bayinya yang akan lahir.

"Tunggulah aku, Nemu!" ucap Ishida. Dan mereka pun berangkat menuju laut yang dimaksud Urahara.

==/==

Ishida mengumpulkan kekuatannya di telapak tangannya dan membuat sebuah busur raksasa dan lima buah anak panahnya. Dia memasang sekaligus lima buah anak panah pada busur raksasanya.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" bisik Renji.

"Mana aku tahu!" jawab Rukia ketus.

"Kita lihat saja," ucap Chad serius.

Ichigo pun menelan ludahnya mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan pria kurus bernama Ishida Uryu yang baru saja ditemuinya siang ini.

SRAATT!

Ishida melepaskan lima anak panah sekaligus ke arah laut. Kelima anak panah itu jatuh ke laut dengan formasi bentuk segilima. Dari bentuk formasi segilima yang dibuat dari lontaran anak panah itu memancarkan sinat yang sangat terang.

"Ayo!" pandu Ishida yang kemudian masuk ke dalam formasi segilima yang bersinar itu.

"Ya!" Ichigo mengikutinya di belakang. Kemudian Rukia, lalu Renji dan Chad.

==/==

.

– LAS NOCHES –

.

"Getaran apa ini?" omel Grimmjow yang sedang bersantai malah merasakan getaran hebat seperti gempa 9,0 SR. Meja di depannya bergoyang hebat, begitu juga dengan cangkir dan air di dalamnya.

"Mereka datang," gumam Ulquiorra yang ada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan pemuda berambut biru berdiri itu.

.

==000==

.

-Ruangan Orihime-

.

"I-Ichigo?" ucap Orihime lirih ketika merasakan getaran itu. Dia merasakan kehadiran suaminya di dekatnya meski masih ragu dengan indera perasaannya.

.

==000==

.

"Kali ini, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Orihime!" ucap Ichigo pasti sambil memasuki gerbang dimensi tempat Orihime berada.

==/==

.

.

Thx 4 read n jgn lupa review yaaa~…^^

**Special thx : **

**Puti Puripi**

**Inoue Hime-Kurosaki**

**uchihyuu nagisa**

**Cassielfshawol**


	14. Welcome to the Las Noches

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Chapter 14 :Welcome to the Las Noches  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ishida melepaskan lima anak panah sekaligus ke arah laut. Kelima anak panah itu jatuh ke laut dengan formasi berbentuk segilima. Dari bentuk formasi segilima yang dibuat dari lontaran anak panah itu memancarkan sinar yang sangat terang.

"Ayo!" pandu Ishida yang kemudian masuk ke dalam formasi segilima yang bersinar itu.

"Ya!" Ichigo mengikutinya di belakang. Kemudian Rukia, lalu Renji dan Chad.

==/==

.

– LAS NOCHES –

.

"Getaran apa ini?" omel Grimmjow yang sedang bersantai malah merasakan getaran hebat seperti gempa 9,0 SR. Meja di depannya bergoyang hebat, begitu juga dengan cangkir dan air di dalamnya.

"Mereka datang," gumam Ulquiorra yang ada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan pemuda berambut biru berdiri itu.

.

==000==

.

-Ruangan Orihime-

.

"I-Ichigo?" ucap Orihime lirih ketika merasakan getaran itu. Dia merasakan kehadiran suaminya di dekatnya meski masih ragu dengan indera perasaannya.

.

==000==

.

"Kali ini, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Orihime!" ucap Ichigo pasti sambil memasuki gerbang dimensi tempat Orihime berada. Ichigo berjalan dengan pasti di jalan bersinar terang yang dibuat oleh Ishida.

"Sebenarnya apa ini?" gumam Rukia lirih. Dia merasa aneh memasuki wilayah yang sangat terang hingga menyilaukan mata.

"Entahlah! Kau tanya aku, lalu aku tanya siapa?" jawab Renji seenaknya.

"Tanyalah pada orang berkacamata yang terlihat sinis itu!" perintah gadis mungil bermata violet itu.

"Hah? Kenapa bukan kau yang bertanya?" bantah Renji.

"Ssstt!" desis Chad untuk menghentikan pertengkaran tidak penting kedua orang kawannya.

"KYAAA! A-Apa ini?" pekik Rukia yang tiba-tiba merasa berada di dalam air. "Uph!" dia merasakan napasnya mulai sesak karena beradu dengan air yang menyelimutinya.

"Uph!" Ichigo pun segera menutup mulutnya dan berusaha menahan napasnya. Begitu juga dengan Renji dan Chad. Tangan dan kaki mereka pun digerak-gerakkan agar bisa tetap berada dalam posisi yang sama di dalam air tersebut.

"Hei, Ishida! Apa-apaan ini?" pekik Ichigo. Gelembung-gelembung udara muncul dari mulutnya sewaktu dia berbicara.

"Diamlah, Kurosaki!" bentak Ishida. "Kalian semua! Cobalah untuk berkonsentrasi. Buatlah agar tenaga kalian dapat menyelimuti tubuh kalian dan melindungi dari air ini!" perintahnya. Memang hanya dialah yang tubuhnya dilindungi oleh lapisan tipis berbentuk bola sehingga dapat bernapas dan bergerak bebas di dalam air.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rukia.

"Bayangkan saja ada bola yang mengelilingi tubuh!" ajar Ishida.

Mereka pun menutup mata dan mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. Membayangkan tubuh mereka dilindungi oleh sebuah bola. Kemudian mengeluarkan tenaga dalam mereka dan memadatkannya membentuk sebuah bola.

"Begini?" tanya Rukia yang telah berhasil membuat pelindung untuk dirinya sendiri. Bentuknya bulat seperti bulan purnama dan terasa sinar yang lembut. Dia pun tak lagi kesulitan bernapas.

"Apa yang seperti ini?" gumam Chad agak ragu. Dia juga telah berhasil membuat pelindung yang telihat kokoh seperti fisiknya.

"Ya," jawab Ishida singkat. Dia tersenyum simpul, tapi hilang tak lama kemudian karena Ichigo dan Renji masih belum bisa melakukannya dengan benar. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucapnya melihat energi Renji dan Ichigo yang masih belum bisa dikendalikan.

"Haaaahhhh!" teriak Ichigo dan Renji untuk mengeluarkan segenap tenaganya tapi malah hasilnya berantakan.

"Kalian hanya perlu berkonsentrasi! Coba bayangkan satu titik di kepala kalian!" pandu Ishida lagi.

Kali ini Renji berhasil melakukannya. "Yeah!" teriaknya girang. Pelindungnya pun tampak kokoh seperti milik Chad.

"Kurosaki! Cepatlah! Bayangkan sebuah titik!" perintah Ishida. Dia menyadari hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Ichigo tak mampu lagi menahan napasnya.

"Berisik! Uph! Ohok!" Ichigo berusaha selama mungkin untuk menahan napasnya dan mencegah air masuk dalam sistem pernapasannya.

Ichigo terus berusaha membayangkan sebuah titik di otaknya. Namun pada detik kemudian titik tersebut hilang. Dia tak mampu memikirkan hal lain di otaknya kecuali Orihime. Keberadaan titik di otaknya langsung tergantikan oleh Orihime yang menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"KUROSAKI!" pekik Ishida yang sudah tak sabar.

"Ichigo! Bayangkan tujuanmu! Apa tujuanmu kemari?" teriak Rukia.

Mata coklat Ichigo terbelalak. "Untuk menyelamatkan Orihime!" teriaknya dalam hati. Dan untuk saat itu juga, pikiran Ichigo telah mampu berkonsentrasi. Dan akhirnya berhasillah dia membuat lapisan pelindung untuk dirinya.

==/==

- LAS NOCHES -

Ulquiorra mendatangi Syazel yang berada di ruang perawatan Sora.

"Kurosaki Ichigo sudah datang dan Sora-sama belum kembali ke kondisi semula. Bagaimana pertanggungjawabanmu Syazel Apollo?" gertak pemuda pucat bermata hijau itu.

Szayel tak bergeming dengan gertakan Ulquiorra. Dia tersenyum simpul di ujung bibirnya. "Kau pikir aku tak menyiapkannya, Ulquiorra? Aku ini ilmuwan! Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya!" ucapnya dengan sedikit tertawa untuk mengejek pemuda kurus di hadapannya itu.

Ulquiorra sedikit memicingkan matanya. Dia berusaha menebak apa yang akan dilakukan sang ilmuwan.

"Kita kirim Grimmjow untuk menghadapi mereka," ucap Szayel penuh percaya diri.

Ulquiorra mengerutkan alisnya. "Grimmjow?"

"Ya!"

"Kupikir masih terlalu awal untuk mereka melawan Grimmjow!" pendapat Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow-lah yang paling cocok melawan mereka di lapisan pertama. Dan kurasa tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sora-sama bisa pulih kembali ke kondisinya semula," jelas Szayel.

Ulquiorra masih meragukan rencana Szayel. "Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci tentang rencanamu itu?"

==/==

"Itukah tempatnya?" gumam Ichigo ketika melihat sebuah bangunan mirip kastil yang dilingkupi pelindung tranparan yang cukup kokoh di depannya.

"Sepertinya," jawab Ishida singkat.

"Bagaimana kita bisa masuk? Kita tak perlu mencari pintu masuknya kan?" tanya Renji.

"Mana mungkin, bodoh!" ejek Rukia.

"Pelindung dari reiatsu yang mengelilingi tubuh kita ini bisa dipakai untuk menembus kekkai dari kastil itu," jelas sang Quincy.

"Caranya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kita hanya perlu terbang dan menembusnya," ucap Ishida yang kemudian mulai terbang dan membiarkan pelindungnya beradu dengan pelindung kastil.

Ichigo dan yang lainnya pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Ishida. Pelindung mereka saling bertumbukan dengan pelindung kastil. Secara otomatis, pelindung dari kastil melakukan mekanisme penolakan pada apapun yang berusaha menembusnya. Usaha Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya pun terlihat sia-sia dan tak akan berhasil.

"Semuanya tenang!" pekik Ishida. "Bisakah kalian menyerap energi lawan dan menggunakannya sebagai energi milik sendiri?"

"I-Ini sulit!" ujar Rukia yang tampak tersiksa karena energi penolakan pelindung kastil lebih besar daripada energi miliknya.

"SIALAAAANNNN!" teriak Ichigo. Dia pun meledakkan tenaganya tanpa pikir panjang. Dan hasilnya adalah Ichigo mampu membuat ledakan yang dapat membuat lubang yang cukup besar untuk mereka menembusnya.

"EH?" gumam Ishida yang tak percaya mereka bisa masuk dengan cara yang brutal.

"YEAAAHHH! BERHASIL!" ucap Ichigo kegirangan. Dia merasakan tubuhnya jatuh dari atap kubah Las Noches dan berlomba dengan udara yang mengelilinginya.

BRUK!

Akhirnya mereka pun mendarat di pasir empuk tempat kastil besar itu menunggu.

"Inikah...dimensi para Arrancar itu?" gumam Rukia. Dia memandangi sekelilingnya yang merupakan padang pasir bebatuan. Benar-benar kebalikan dari yang ada di luar kekkai yang dipenuhi dengan air.

"Yo, selamat datang di Las Noches!" sapa seorang lelaki berambut biru yang duduk santai di atas sebuah batu besar.

"Si-siapa kau?" gertak Rukia yang kaget dengan ucapan salam tiba-tiba dari pemuda itu.

Pemuda misterius itu berdiri dan meninggalkan batu tempat duduknya. "Sudah lama aku menunggu kalian. Kurosaki Ichigo. Kuchiki Rukia. Abarai Renji. Sado Yasutora. Dan..." dia memandang Ishida dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ishida Uryuu, Quincy," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Quincy? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya," ejek pria berambut biru. Dia berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan yang lainnya.

"Siapa kau?" bentak Ichigo. "Dimana Orihime?"

"Heemm... Kau mencari sang putri," senyum kecil tersungging dari bibir pemuda itu. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau menemuinya, Kurosaki! Kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" Dia pun segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berlari ke tempat para penyusup Las Noches, kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat.

SRAT!

Dengan kecepatan kilat pedang Grimmjow menyabet tubuh Rukia, Renji, Chad, dan Ishida.

"A-apa itu?" Renji merasakan pedang Grimmjow telah melukai bagian dadanya. Dia pun tak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya yang kehilangan darah. Begitu pula dengan Rukia, Ishida, dan Chad.

Mereka berempat tumbang karena satu serangan dari Grimmjow.

Dan Ichigo hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Berikutnya giliranmu, Kurosaki Ichigo!" teriak Grimmjow.

==/==

.

- Ruang Perawatan Sora -

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Parameter kesembuhan Sora meningkat hingga 80% dari kondisi normal.

"Grimmjow telah berkerja dengan baik. Lawanlah mereka dan dapatkan energi mereka untuk Sora-sama! Khukhukhu!" kata Szayel kegirangan.

==/==

.

- Ruangan Orihime -

Orihime berdiri memandangi luar jendela kamarnya dengan perasaan galau. Dadanya bergemuruh cepat. Dia merasakan adanya firasat buruk.

"Ichigo," gumamnya lirih sambil mengelus lembut janin di perutnya. Rasanya dia pun bisa merasakan kekhawatiran anaknya yang masih berada di dalam kandungannya itu.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Orihime-sama?" tanya Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Orihime.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime segera berbalik dan mendapati Ulquiorra yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. "Apa maumu?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo telah memasuki Las Noches bersama Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Sado Yasutora, dan seorang Quincy. Dan semuanya, kecuali Kurosaki Ichigo, telah dikalahkan oleh Grimmjow," ucap pemuda pucat itu datar.

Mata abu-abu Orihime terbelalak. "Ti-tidak mungkin..." gumamnya lirih. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tak ingin menerima kenyataan yang disampaikan Ulquiorra.

"Itulah kenyataannya, Onna."

==/ to be continued /==

.

.

.

akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama...hehehehe...makasih udah bersabar menunggu dan makasih juga udah baca fic ini... ^^

mumpung bulan puasa n mw idul fitri, saia mngucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa juga mohon maaf lahir dan batin jika ada tulisan saia yg tidak berkenan di hati... :)

**special thx :**

**hana hikari**

**kurosaki resta**

**zanpaku-nee**

**uchihyuu nagisa**

**chy karin**

**destiny**

**.**

**.**

**thanks for reading **

**n**

**review please... :)  
**


	15. Road Towards You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Chapter 15 : Road Towards You  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Ruangan Orihime -

"Kurosaki Ichigo telah memasuki Las Noches bersama Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Sado Yasutora, dan seorang Quincy. Dan semuanya, kecuali Kurosaki Ichigo, telah dikalahkan oleh Grimmjow," ucap pemuda pucat itu datar.

Mata abu-abu Orihime terbelalak. "Ti-tidak mungkin..." gumamnya lirih. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tak ingin menerima kenyataan yang disampaikan Ulquiorra.

"Itulah kenyataannya, Onna."

Orihime menutup matanya dan mencoba mengambil napas panjang. Dia bisa merasakannya. Teman-temannya yang terluka. "Tidak! Mereka masih belum kalah! Aku yakin mereka akan bangkit kembali!" ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Ulquiorra tak berkata apapun untuk beberapa detik. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, Onna?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Karena aku percaya pada mereka," jawab Orihime tanpa bergeming. Mata coklatnya memandang lurus pada pria di hadapannya itu.

==/==

"Si-sial!" decak Ichigo ketika melihat Grimmjow berjalan lurus ke arahnya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil pedang yang terikat di punggungnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Kurosaki Ichigo! Aku akan membunuhmu dan mempersembahkan seluruh reiatsu-mu untuk Sora-sama! HAHAHA!" teriak Grimmjow kegirangan karena merasa di atas angin. Dia pun menghentakkan kakinya untuk berlari dengan cepat ke arah pemuda berambut oranye itu.

"Cih!" Ichigo bersiap-siap dengan mengarahkan pedangnya di depan tubuhnya seakan pedang itu adalah perisai untuk menghalau serangan Grimmjow.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Grimmjow tertawa dengan terus berlari.

SYUUUTTT!

Rantaian kayu panjang yang seperti ular tiba-tiba membelit leher Grimmjow yang tak hanya membuat pemuda ganas berambut biru itu berhenti berlari, tapi juga jatuh terjerembab ke pasir dan membuat badai pasir yang dapat menghalau pandangan Ichigo.

Ichigo ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Di antara debu pasir yang berterbangan, Ichigo melihat sosok pria berambut merah dengan dililit ular raksasa yang terbuat dari kayu. "Re-Renji?" pekiknya melihat ternyata Grimmjow jatuh karena senjata Renji.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" ucap Renji dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Ka-kau?" Grimmjow memandang geram pada Renji yang menyerangnya.

"Seranganmu tak ada artinya bagiku, Grimmjow! Latihan dari Kuchiki-taichou ataupun Zaraki-taichou masih lebih berat dari ini!" ucap pemuda berambut nanas merah itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Seranganmu membuatku kehilangan cukup banyak darah," ucap Rukia yang juga berusaha keras untuk bangkit dan dengan jurusnya dia dapat menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri.

"Renji! Rukia! Kalian baik-baik saja?" teriak Ichigo. Renji dan Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku pun baik-baik saja, Ichigo," tambah Chad.

"Aku hanya kaget saja!" tambah Ishida yang juga menggunakan jurus yang sama dengan Rukia untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Dia tetap saja menjaga gengsinya.

"Chad! Ishida juga!" Ichigo terlihat gembira karena teman-temannya selamat. "Syukurlah!" dia terlihat lega.

"SIALAAANNN! KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA MASIH HIDUP? HAH!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Jawabnya sederhana, rambut biru sialan! Karena kami lebih kuat darimu!" tantang Renji. Senyum penuh percaya diri tersungging di ujung bibirnya.

"Rasa percaya dirimu itu akan berakhir di sini, rambut merah!" balas Grimmjow. Dia hendak mengeluarkan pedang yang tergantung di pinggang sebelah kirinya.

"Grind, Pantera!" teriak pemuda berambut biru itu. Dan kemudian disusul oleh badai pasir yang cukup dasyat. Pasir-pasir yang berada di sekeliling Grimmjow seakan berputar dengan Grimmjow sebagai porosnya, menandakan betapa besarnya tenaga baru yang didapatkan Grimmjow sekarang.

"ICHIGO! CEPAT PERGI CARI ORIHIME! BIAR AKU SAJA YANG MENANGANI SI BRENGSEK BIRU INI!" perintah Renji. Dia berusaha melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di pusaran pasir itu.

"Ta-Tapi?" Ichigo ragu untuk menuruti perintah Renji. Dia tak ingin membiarkan temannya bertarung di sini.

"ICHIGO!" bentak Renji lagi. "Kalian semua ikutlah dengan Ichigo! Biarkan aku saja di sini! Aku yakin si kacamata itu bisa melacak dimana Orihime berada."

"RENJI! APA KAU GILA?" bentak gadis bermata violet itu.

"Pergilah, Rukia. Aku yakin kau aman jika bersama Ichigo," ucap Renji lirih.

"Renji..." Rukia menatap lurus pada pemuda jangkung berambut merah itu seakan tak tega membiarkan sahabatnya bertarung sendirian.

"Kalian pergilah. Aku janji akan menang dan kita akan bertemu kembali di Kerajaan Karakura," janji Renji.

"Baiklah! Kupegang janjimu, Renji!" Ichigo pun segera bergegas untuk mencari Orihime.

"Hanya satu reiatsu yang mirip dengan milik kita, dan kemungkinan reiatsu inilah yang kau cari, Kurosaki!" ujar Ishida dan dia pun segera menuntun Ichigo untuk melewati arah barat dari tempat mereka berada.

"Aku tetap di sini, Ichigo," ucap Chad. Dia memutuskan untuk membantu Renji.

"Jaga dirimu, Chad!" Ichigo pun mengikuti kemana Ishida berlari. Begitu juga dengan Rukia.

Badai pasir yang mengelilingi Grimmjow berangsur-angsur menghilang. Mata Renji pun akhirnya bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi di dalam badai pasir itu. Grimmjow berubah. Rambut birunya memanjang. Taring di giginya menambah kesan jahat di wajahnya. Kemudian tangan dan kakinya jadi lebih cocok untuk bertarung. Keduanya terlihat seperti seekor panther yang dapat dengan cepat menerjang mangsanya.

Grimmjow pun mengerang bersamaan dengan selesainya perubahan wujudnya. Dia menimbulkan angin besar yang seakan dapat menghamburkan benda-benda yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Si-Sial! Apa hanya dengan berubah wujud dia jadi sekuat ini?" gumam Renji.

"Gran Ray Cero!" teriak Grimmjow tiba-tiba dengan mengacungkan sebelah tangannya. Dan sesaat kemudian, muncul cahaya biru dari tangan kirinya.

"A-Apa itu?" mata Renji terbelalak melihat jurus yang baru saja dikeluarkan Grimmjow. Cahaya itu begitu dasyat dan cepat. Namun jurus tersebut sama sekali tak mengenai pemuda berambut seperti nanas berwarna merah itu. Gran Ray Cero yang dikeluarkan Grimmjow hanya melewatinya. Dan sepertinya bukan Renji yang diincarnya. Cero tersebut melewati Renji dan akhirnya meledak di belakangnya.

"CHAAAADDDD!" teriak Renji karena Chad-lah yang terkena Gran Ray Cero milik Grimmjow.

"CHAD!" pekik Ichigo ketika menyadari Grimmjow telah menyerang Chad hingga pria bertubuh kokoh itu bisa roboh dan berlumuran darah. Dia pun bermaksud menghampiri sahabatnya itu tapi tangan mungil Rukia menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan Ichigo! Kau dan Ishida teruskan perjalanan. Selamatkan Orihime!" pinta gadis mungil itu.

"RUKIA! Chad sekarat di depan mataku! Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya!" tolak pemilik rambut oranye itu.

"ICHIGO! Percayalah pada kami! Aku akan kesana dan berusaha membantu menyembuhkan Chad!" ucap Rukia pasti. Dia telah membualatkan tekadnya untuk membantu Renji dalam pertarungan kali ini.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja!"

Rukia pun mengangguk. "Percayalah padaku Ichigo! Aku akan kembali bertemu denganmu dan Orihime!"

Ichigo pun membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Kurosaki! Cepatlah!" teriak Ishida dari sisi yang berlawanan. Ichigo pun berlari dan segera mengejar Quincy berpakaian putih itu. Dan Rukia pun berlari ke tempat Chad roboh.

"Wah, wah... Satu orang sudah benar-benar roboh kali ini. Baguslah! Dengan begini tak butuh waktu lebih lama lagi sampai Sora-sama bisa bangkitk kembali," kata Grimmjow dengan menyeringai dan memamerkan gigi taringnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Renji yang tak mengerti. Ujung matanya melihat Rukia yang berlari mendekati Chad dan berusaha menyembuhkannya. _-"Sial! Kenapa dia kembali? Kenapa Ichigo tak mencegah Rukia kembali?"- _umpatnya dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi Grimmjow tersenyum. "Saat ini Sora-sama belum pulih ke kondisi semula. Dan agar Sora-sama kembali pulih, Szayel Apollo menyetting tempat ini, dari semua luka yang kalian alami, semua reiatsu kalian akan ditransfer kepada Sora-sama! Hahahahaha!"

"Si-sial! Ini yang terburuk! Itu berarti kita sama sekali tak boleh terluka!" ucap Renji.

"Tapi itu sama sekali tak mungkin!" gertak Grimmjow yang hanya dengan sekali hentakan kakinya, dia terbang menuju Renji dan bersiap menyerangnya.

"CIH!" decak Renji.

==/==

-Ruangan Orihime-

"Percaya?" ulang Ulquiorra datar. "Kata-kata yang aneh. Kenapa kalian para manusia dengan mudah dapat mengucapkan kata 'percaya' itu? Benar-benar tak beralasan!"

"Aku punya seribu alasan untuk memaparkannya, Ulquiorra-san!" Orihime menatap mata hijau Ulquiorra dengan tajam. "Itu karena hati kami saling terhubung satu sama lain. Ikatan itulah yang dinamakan persahabatan!"

"Kata-kata Anda benar-benar tak beralasan!" sangkal Ulquiorra. Namun entah kenapa jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan Orihime itu. Mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak?

"Kau tak akan mengerti karena kau sama sekali tak memiliki ikatan dengan siapapun. Hatimu itu tak ada tempat untuk berlabuh, Ulquiorra-san!" tambah Orihime seakan tak mau kalah berargumen.

Dada Ulquiorra terasa sesak. Apakah kata-kata Orihime begitu merasuk dalam dirinya? Seberapakah kebenaran dalam kata-kata Orihime? Ulquiorra sama sekali tak ingin mengetahuinya. Dia hanya membiarkan rasa sesak itu mengikat dirinya. Dia pun mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Orihime dan mencekiknya.

"AKH!" ronta Orihime.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

==/==

"Apa masih belum?" tanya Ichigo pada sang Quincy yang mengarahkan jalannya menuju tempat Orihime. Mereka melewati jalanan penuh lorong yang berkelok-kelok. Mereka terus berlari dan entah kenapa dalam hati Ichigo, dia merasa sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, Orihime.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Ishida singkat.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, gimana caranya kau bisa mendeteksi dimana Orihime berada?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba penasaran.

"Reiatsu," gumam Ishida.

"Haahh?"

"Aku merasakan reiatsu yang berbeda dari milik orang berambut biru tadi dan reiatsunya mirip denganmu, Kurosaki. Dan kurasa itu adalah Orihime, orang yang kau cari," jelasnya.

Mata coklat Ichigo berputar. Sepertinya dia tak begitu mengerti dengan perkataan Quincy ini.

Dan tiba-tiba, asap putih memenuhi lorong tempat mereka berada.

"Uhuk! Apa ini?" Ichigo merasa asap yang mengelilingi mereka ini sudah masuk ke dalam sistem pernapasannya dan membuat napasnya agak sesak.

"Ga-Gawat! Asap ini bukan asap biasa!" pekik Ishida yang terkejut ketika menyadari fungsi dari asap tersebut.

"A-apa maksudmu, Ishida? Asal kau tahu saja, jangan membuatku makin bingung dengan penjelasanmu!" bentak Ichigo. Selain asap itu berefek pada sistem pernapasannya, tampaknya asap tersebut juga mempengaruhi penglihatannya. Matanya terasa perih dan dia mati-matian membuka jarak pandangnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika kemungkinan musuh datang menyerang di dalam asap ini. Dan dia pun melihat sesosok pria di dekatnya.

==/ to be continued /==

.

.

.

.

yak! sampai di sini saja chapter ini...lumayan pendek juga...hahahaha...*ditimpukin reader*

maaaafffffff~~~~kegiatan kuliah yg super padat, ditambah dg praktikum dan laporan2 itu telah membunuh semua waktu sya...jd sebisa mungkin sya meng-update di sela2 ksibukan dan itu pun hanya dalam beberapa jam saja!jadi maaaafffffff bangeeeetttt klo critanya pendek dan update'nya lamaaaa...*ojigi*

di chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan besar Ichigo bakalan ketemu lagi sama Orihime...jd tetep ikutin yaaaa...^^

Makasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict sya yg lumayan panjang dan lamaaaa ini... ;p

**Special thx:**

**darkberry ai-chan :**sya sdh usahakan update dg cepat...*memangnya 1bln itu cepat?#plakk

**Zanpaku-nee :** maaf ya klo pendek...tapi saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengecewakan reader...mohon dimaklumi dg kegiatan kuliah saya yg padat...jd begitu ada waktu, sya lgsg update,,dn untuk mengetik 1chap ini hanya bisa dalam beberapa jam saja...-.-'

**uchihyuu nagisa : **tunggu saja gimana cara Ichi nylamatin Hime,,,hehehe,,,,tp tnyata smuanya baik2 saja, kan? :p

**Hyou hyouichiffer : **makasih klo suka ma fict ini,,,^^ tp yg dimaksud ehem itu apa sih?*getok kepala coz gak ngerti* :p

**Korosaki Resta : **iyaaa...sudah update nih,,,**  
**

**Friya : **ini udah update...

**Laura Pyordova : **makasih, akhrnya riview jg kan?hehehe,,,silakan aja klo mw fave...kesempatan lebar terbuka untukmu...^^

**All : Makasih udah baca, review, n fave...^^**

**Jgn lupa review lagi yaaaa...  
**


End file.
